Just Can't Win
by Supermodel Sandwich
Summary: Struggling to return to a normal life, Jill Valentine finds comfort in her savior. But Chris has demons of his own- with the help of some old friends, can they learn what it means to live again? Or will Wesker continue to haunt our heroes, even in death?
1. 1: The Great Escape

March 9, 2009.

The harsh sound of helicopter blades churning the warm West African air was all that broke the silence- it wasn't awkward, but instead, a still moment. Directing the chopper was Josh Stone, Delta squad leader and faithful friend to the heroic BSAA agents aboard. Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, and Jill Valentine had survived the terrifying ordeal of the Uroboros threat, with none other than the infamous Albert Wesker at the root of it all. The final showdown took place not long ago, inside an active volcano after Wesker's bomber plane had crash landed, being infiltrated and deactivated by the duo. After seemingly defeating the transformed Wesker, having infected himself with the Uroboros virus, they finished him off with two rocket propelled grenades and made their escape. The nightmare, it appeared, was over.

At least this nightmare…at least for now.

The fatigued soldiers of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (BSAA) hovered peacefully above the Atlantic, letting the minutes pass by as they stared out at the vastness of the sea, the fleeting sunset sitting on the horizon. Leaving the volcanic island behind, it seemed their journey was finally over. But inner turmoil erupted in two former partners- Jill Valentine was weak in body, but her mind was strong and racing with thoughts and memories she only hoped to escape. She was far more tired than she let on- but she didn't want to worry anyone, and naturally, Jill thought of herself last. She hadn't been fighting Wesker, but she was drained from her earlier encounter. She kept a faint smile on her pink lips as she let her mind wander, trying to take it all in. But her thoughts seemed to meld together sloppily, and she soon found herself nodding off. As she struggled to stay conscious, she looked to the handsome man across from her. Her eyes traveled over Chris- it was all she could do to keep awake. With a sigh, she had unzipped her battle suit to let her injuries breathe- her exposed chest was covered in deep, raw wounds that burned and ached painfully, but she made an effort to block out the sensation. The inferno eventually turned to a potent tingling, and she found herself thankful for the physical relief. When Chris had forcefully ripped the P30 device out of her, it was the worst feeling she had ever experienced- the chords ran far into the cavity of her upper body, mercilessly weaved through cartilage, muscle and bone. Even now, she could feel the warm, wet blood oozing from the gashes- the strong breeze from the helicopter certainly didn't help as it rapidly chilled the thick liquid on its way downward, making her shiver. But she needed to wait- she knew how to deal with pain, ignoring the stinging and tenderness until she was numb- and she utilized her skills the best she could to keep going. She wanted to talk, to say more…she had a million things to tell, but her throat was dry and scratchy. Patience would be her companion for now, but she would look forward to filling Chris in on everything when she could- if it were simply the two of them, at first. She wasn't ready to share what had happened with everyone else, but eventually, she knew it would be inevitable.

Jill wasn't aware of it, but Chris had had his eyes fixed on her for most of the ride, and they kept there as he analyzed her facial expressions, her gleaming cerulean eyes that he knew sealed away all of her emotions. He wanted to scoop her up and hold her in his arms again, but instead he swallowed and averted his gaze. His jaw clenched as he longed to be closer to her, but work came first, and for the time being, so did recovery. He watched as Jill finally fell asleep, her head back against the cold interior of the aircraft. Chris himself knew some downtime would do him well, but he felt a compulsion to watch over Jill. Sheva, picking up on this, smiled softly at him.

"She'll be alright…"

She told him calmly, and he forced a smile back at her, not quite believing her words. Sheva didn't push on to comfort him- she knew how much he cared for the woman, and that he'd always be worried about her safety. As she stared at Chris, his sights elsewhere, she could feel the familiar twinge of sadness. The feeling surprised her, and she ran her fingers through her dark hair. Had she grown too attached…? She had to admit that Mr. Redfield had a certain charm about him, but she had become fond of him, emotionally involved- it was a careless mistake. But how could she not become close to him after having been through so much and fighting together…? They were partners and _friends_, and a strong bond of trust had formed between them. So why did it scare her that he would have to leave? Perhaps she wasn't professional enough, but the damage had been done. She bit down on her bottom lip as her brow furrowed delicately- she would certainly miss him when he returned to the States. He was someone she would never forget.

Deciding to focus on something else, Sheva directed her attention to Josh. She was worn out, but managed to keep upright and alert- and she wanted to stay that way.

"Josh, what's our first stop…?"

The pilot didn't look back, focused on the chopper's controls as they made a turn, changing direction to drift above Africa's familiar western region.

"I think it best we rest up and take care of the basics first. There's a small facility by HQ, they should have provisions there so the three of you can get cleaned up, fed and treated for your injuries."

Sheva raised an eyebrow in question.

"And what about you…?"

Josh finally turned, smiling warmly at his subordinate.

"I'll be taken care of. I have to report back to Headquarters before I can get comfortable."

Sheva frowned; she was unhappy with his task, but knew it had to be done.

"In that case I hope you get out quickly. You might not have been with _us_ through everything, but I know the hell you and the rest of the team had to go through."

Her eyes were downcast sadly as she remembered her fallen comrades.

"Delta and Alpha Team…they gave their lives for us- may they rest in peace."

Captain Stone nodded solemnly, going back to his duty of navigation while Sheva sighed and lowered her head.

Maybe now wasn't the time to talk, but the somber atmosphere didn't seem to fit. They had just defeated Wesker, who by the sounds of it had been a perpetual danger to Chris, his teammates, and humankind since long ago. She remembered Chris promising to tell her his history with him- how it all began. But telling by his appearance, he wasn't in the mood to tell stories. However, she was able to recall the Chris she had worked with, her partner throughout this terrorizing experience. Never before had she met a man so brave- he was truly deserving of the title "Hero." And beneath it all, as hard as Chris tried to hide it, he had a soft and gentle heart. Without question, he was the most caring person she had ever met- and she knew that would remain a truth for the entirety of her life. Bits and pieces of his true self had been revealed throughout their journey, but it was undeniable as she watched him finally reunite with the person he had been searching for- and it had amazed her. How lucky Jill was, she thought. Their relationship wasn't quite clear to her, but she knew certain lines had been blurred- she could tell by the look in Chris' eyes, how his entire being seemed at ease whenever she was near.

This wasn't absent in Jill either- she seemed to feel the same, as if she were the safest person in the world within Chris's arms. It was odd, but she knew it had to be love. If she remembered correctly, Jill had been missing for about two years- but one would never guess that any separation of the two had taken place. Time appeared to have done nothing but strengthen their relationship. It was remarkable. And now, Sheva wanted to know not only of Chris's history with Wesker, but of his with Jill as well. It was impossible not to sense it.

-

Sheva's mental observations were interrupted however as Josh informed the crew that they had finally reached the base. Once they had cautiously landed within the perimeter, she wasted no time getting out of the helicopter to stretch. Josh followed shortly, but Jill and Chris weren't as lively- seizing the opportunity, he rushed to carry Jill in his strong arms, cradling her small frame. Josh offered to take her, but Chris politely declined.

"Let me have a look at her then."

Chris was reluctant, but he allowed Josh to examine her- after removing his gloves, the captain took her pulse and felt her forehead with the back of his calloused hand.

"She has a bit of an abnormal pulse and may be running a fever, but other than that I believe she just needs some sleep. Take her to the medical wing in the facility; they will take care of her there."

"Alright."

Chris replied, somewhat relieved. He was unsure of what to expect. It would be best if he handed her over to trained doctors and nurses- he knew that- but his overprotective nature kept him from easily letting go. He had lost her once, and it wasn't about to happen again.

"Strong girl."

Josh slid his hands back into his thick gloves, and Chris lowered his eyes, the side of his mouth pulling up in a reminiscent smile. She was a strong _woman_, and Chris knew this best. Independent and self-assured, Jill was always confident in her every decision. Even in danger, as others fell apart it was Jill who was able to make a vital choice. She was smart, perceptive, and dedicated, using her keen intuition to keep moving forward. She never faltered and she _never_ gave up.

She even held _him_ together. Chris laughed to himself, looking down at the serenity that seemed to emanate from Jill's form. She was something _else_- that was for sure.

Regrouping, he and Sheva made their way to the facility, Jill still in Chris's unyielding embrace.

As they neared the building, a military staff member stationed nearby was there to show them inside- pushing through the heavy metal doors, they had finally reached their refuge. The tour was short- it wasn't much, but they had showers, a small cafeteria, bathrooms, and bunks to sleep in. That was more than enough for them.

"Thanks."

Sheva's words of gratitude were fully appreciated, and within only minutes of walking inside they were on a soft, clean bed inside their bunk, another assembled sturdily above them. Almost as a welcoming touch, it appeared an oil lamp on the table had been recently lit. It added a homey feeling to the room- it was much needed, helping the soldiers to unwind.

Sheva's head hit the pillow exuberantly before anything more could be said, and a sigh of contentment escaped her.

"Finally…we can get some _rest_."

Chris nodded thankfully; his eyes were bright as he stared at nothing in particular.

"Guess that means I'm on top."

Sheva scolded herself as she blushed childishly, but she was comforted by her caramel skin and propped her head up in a cheerful manner.

"It really doesn't matter to me, as long as I can get a few hours of sleep."

Sheva sat up and began removing her gear, and Chris nodded before looking down at Jill, who he had now positioned on his lap.

"Yeah…too bad these beds aren't any bigger. Realistically, I think I'm stuck on the floor."

Chris wasn't upset- the circumstances more than called for it, and he would happily give up a bed for both Jill and Sheva. He smiled faintly, and the room was quiet for a few minutes. Sheva let her equipment drop to the floor, and she glanced at Jill's body, motionless in Chris' hold.

"Here."

Sheva stood, kindly offering her previous spot. It was easier to get to than the top bunk- and she knew she didn't need that comfort as nearly as much as Jill did.

"I'll be in the washroom. We can finally get comfortable, so I'd think about removing your kneepads and such. Trust me, it feels a lot better."

She gave Chris a quick smile and began to head out, but stopped briefly as Chris struggled for words.

"Sheva…thanks."

She nodded and walked off, leaving him and Jill together in the dimly lit room. There were no windows, and there wasn't much space, but Chris didn't mind. Anything was better than 'camping out' for short hours around nightfall in the African heat, Kijuju stretching far with parasite-infected enemies and numerous B.O.W.'s lurking around the corner. His knife was practically glued to his hand, ready to attack or defend himself at any given moment, and naturally, sleep had hardly graced him.

-

The Kijuju Autonomous Zone (KAZ) otherwise referred to as Kijuju, had been a new breed of hell, and there had been no time for breaks. Chris was relieved to be away from the chaos, yet he was far from an untroubled mind.

Umbrella's abandoned base in Africa had been taken over by Tricell, who added their own research facilities even deeper beneath the ruins of an ancient civilization. It had been an alarming discovery, and their revealed plans continued to plague him. However, the evidence against Tricell was unmistakable. If they hadn't already, they _would_ get what was coming to them. He very well might become a crucial part in their downfall. Just like Umbrella, he thought. But, as Umbrella had, he assumed Tricell had most likely scattered by now, leaving bio-weapons in the hands of even more people. It was bad enough that Umbrella's twisted products were in wrong hands and _still _being sold and distributed- but now Tricell's creations were out there as well.

As for the company itself, Chris knew the allegations would destroy them completely, even if parts of Tricell had no involvement with the projects in Africa. A wild goose chase for Tricell employees and bio-weaponry was set. Uroboros had been produced in great quantities, and other hazardous Progenitor Virus experiments had been conducted, thus resulting in destructive Bio Organic Weapons (AKA B.O.W.'s) and formulas for their production and development. On top of that, it was clear that Wesker was in cahoots with not only Excella- but unknown subjects as well, possibly other officials, who may have aided him in his work. Perhaps they were a part of Tricell, perhaps not, but that meant that Wesker had possibly shared his secrets, allowing bio-weaponry knowledge to spread.

This meant a shipload of problems. More and more problems. Great.

Chris wondered what this meant for the world and the Global Pharmaceutical Consortium (GPC) - it could very well lead to anarchy; the importance of medicine, shipping, and development of natural resources immeasurable for not only civilians, but government as well.

With the threat of Tricell, the GPC was more than likely to become involved. And trouble with the Consortium meant fewer funds for the BSAA- with Tricell's incrimination, financial support for the BSAA would already be limited. He couldn't be sure if they would survive.

But all of that would thankfully come later; and he would make sure of it. The job would get done, he'd see to that, but he knew he shouldn't afflict himself now. As soon as he could, he planned to take swift action against those following treacherously in Umbrella's footsteps. But first, their immediate concerns were themselves. Still, he hoped that military forces would make infiltrating Tricell's research facility a top priority, and take proper action. And he hoped they did it soon.

He knew the images of shriveled corpses tumbling into the dark wouldn't go until they did.


	2. 2: Reflections

---

By now, it had grown dark in the West African region- Chris and Sheva had boarded the chopper with Jill and Josh at dusk, and the sun had all but disappeared by the time they had landed.

Chris had carefully lowered Jill down onto the bed, and she remained peacefully asleep for a time. As Chris sat silently next to her; he wondered briefly if Sheva had _really_ gone to the "bathroom". Something in his mind told him no, but he wouldn't ask about it. Knowing her, Sheva was probably trying to give him and Jill some time alone. He sighed, but compelled, Chris lightly stroked the base of Jill's neck.

Her creamy-white skin was incredibly soft, and it successfully distracted him from his real concern- the wounds on her chest. Captivated by her body, the minutes passed and Jill began to rouse, quietly at first. Opening her eyes, she was relieved to see Chris by her side.

Shortly after, she began to study her surroundings, making for certain she knew where she was. She often did this after passing out like she had, but after her cloudy mind had figured it out, she began to panic. Terror overcame her, and flying into a sitting position, she gripped Chris's arm with as much force as she could.

"No…!"

She had half expected Chris to have brought her to the medical wing by now- thankful for his indecision, her eyes pleaded as she held onto him for dear life.

"Don't let them take me…"

Chris swept the blonde hair away from her face, seizing her hand firmly.

"Jill…"

His voice was soft as he gently cupped her face in his hand.

"Don't worry…no one's taking you anywhere, alright?"

Jill continued to clutch at Chris, frantic. He didn't understand. Her hands soon found his chest, his shirt bunched up within her grasp.

"No, _listen_…"

Gasping, she tried to compose herself, but to no avail. She was fearful. She wanted to let him know as soon as possible; tell him that he couldn't bring her in to anyone- but she wasn't sure how.

"I heard what Josh _told_ you…but I don't need to be treated."

That would have to do- in her anxiety, it was good enough, and she managed to swallow allowing at least a moment's peace.

"Just some rest and I'll be fine. If you take me in now, they-"

Jill tried to slow her breathing, unable to continue. She didn't want to imagine what it would be like- what they might find.

Chris was scared for her- now even more so. He couldn't promise that he wouldn't take her to receive medical attention- her wounds were serious and infection was likely.

"Jill…I can't. Look at you-"

"Chris, _please_. Let me recover on my own..."

She gripped his shoulders, her expression pained and desperate as she begged.

"I don't know how much more I can _take_…"

Chris's features softened in sympathy, and his mind flashed to Albert Wesker- how Jill had been under his control, in his clutches for more than two _years_. His puppet while he did God knows what to her. Knowing the sick bastard like he did, experimentation was a vital part of Jill's purpose to him. The things he could have put in her…she was just another test subject to him, like all of the other poor souls he had kidnapped and sealed away in pods. To Wesker, human life especially, had little meaning.

He knew Jill must be tired- tired of all the poking and prodding, the testing and injections. This wasn't the end of it- the BSAA would be running tests of their own on her, mostly likely as soon as she returned to North America. They were thorough, and because of the experimentation Jill had been subjected to, they would be forced to take all necessary precautions.

She was scared, and he could tell…Jill Valentine, who never let her fear show.

Chris couldn't provide an answer to Jill's request, but he sighed knowing he had given up the fight. Jill's head fell into his chest as she breathed a weary thank you.

Chris immediately regretted his decision, but seeing Jill so reassured by _his_ words made him weak. He had no choice but to give in.

"At least get some sleep…you need it more than we do."

He almost corrected himself, unknowingly referring to him and Sheva as a single unit- even when she wasn't around. Jill caught this, and now considerably relaxed, she smiled.

"Tell me about your partner."

Chris was taken aback by her sudden request, his face turning instantly grave.

"Jill, _you're_ my partner. You were before, and you always will be."

Jill shook her head, her accepting smile growing fainter by the second until it vanished completely. She knew that Sheva and Chris were the perfect team…after all, she had been watching them closely under Wesker's orders. She even went up against them herself- it was no easy task, and in the end, she didn't stand a chance, P30 or not. She was _weak_. She was _washed out_. This was no longer her time- her part had been played, and now it was over. _She_ was no longer needed.

This was the _only_ conclusion. It was happening right in front of her. And regardless of how she wished it weren't true, she knew it was Chris and Sheva now. And they had a bright future ahead of them.

"I _used_ to be your partner, Chris. Sheva _is_ your partner _now_- you've acknowledged it before. And it's okay."

Jill gave a phony laugh to disguise her bitterness, and Chris gritted his teeth in spite of himself. He knew she was right, but it didn't feel right to him. The reason he was reassigned a new partner in the first place was due to Jill's status- either missing or _dead_. Aside from that, he needed a guide for his mission in Kijuju, and Sheva Alomar of the BSAA West African Branch was more than willing to take up the offer.

"But that's going to change. You're here now; we can be partners again, just like old times."

He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Jill, and she wasn't buying it. She was just a lost operative, her position swiftly replaced within the organization.

"Chris…I'm _dead_. I'm supposed to be. I _should_ be! It'll take a lot before I can just pick up where I left off."

Chris winced at Jill's words; Jill and death would never mix well with him. It was impulse that told him to go on, to let her know she was wrong. But he could only say so much.

"You're _alive_ to me, and that's all that matters. We can wait, can't we…? I'll stay with you; help you get back on your feet- you'll be reinstated as soon as the BSAA can make it happen. You're one of its original founders, for God's sake!"

"Chris…you don't understand-"

"Then help me understand! What is it I'm not getting here…?"

Chris was on the verge of losing it, but fortunately Sheva- who had returned- had peeked in through the door, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Chris, Jill…they're serving dinner now. I would get something before they close down for the night."

She cracked the door open a bit more, leaning patiently against its frame.

"I'm sorry…I know this must be a bad time,"

Chris took a deep breath, forcing himself to rise to his feet.

"No- It's fine. Thanks Sheva."

He quickly strode past Sheva- who followed close behind- to the cafeteria. He hated arguing with Jill, and was glad for an excuse to wind down. But he wanted Jill to talk to him; he wanted to share her hurts and fears, to be her shoulder to cry on. Not knowing scared him more than anything- no knowledge of Jill's thoughts or feelings, no connection with her at all. It was like walking around in the dark.

Fear twisted in the pit of his stomach, and he drove his feet faster. He knew he was corny, but he was sure that Jill would correctly interpret a dinner delivery as his lame apology. She knew him too well.

He would bring her something that hopefully, she could handle- he didn't know how long she had gone without eating- he didn't want to know. But what he did know was that Jill needed to be taken care of now, and he would be the one to care for her.

Meanwhile, Jill relaxed her muscles, just as grateful for the interruption- it chipped away at her strength whenever there was a gap in her and Chris's synchronization. Two years had taken its toll, and the two who used to be separate parts of a whole, functioning unit, had crumbled under the pressure of loss. She wanted to see only one face; to be rescued by someone who she knew in her heart was so familiar…but that day hadn't come soon enough for her. The burning consumption by loneliness had all but demolished her will. She would never admit it, but now more than ever, she needed Chris by her side.

But she was by herself now… Chris was no longer here with her, and in his place, nostalgia grew. She shuddered, cold sweat coating her face, and began to pant as her fever spiked.

Her vision blurred as she glanced at the only light in the room, the oil lamp on a small table, its flame slowly dying. Her eyes wide, she seemed to gain strength from the weak light. She knew that in solitude, it was only a matter of time before she blacked out again…it was a strange defense mechanism she had developed while captured- coupled with her body's high temperature, it was unavoidable.

In her deliria, she braced herself for the sickening thoughts that flooded her brain- her head shaking side to side as she covered her ears, trying in vain to force them out. As she inhaled shakily, Jill rubbed her arms clad in her tight suit, trying to get a grip on reality. But she bit down on her lip; hard enough to draw blood as her wounds began to itch, her face twisting with pain when her salty perspiration found its way into the openings. She soon succumbed and threw her body backwards, scratching wildly at her chest as she writhed on the bed in discomfort.

In torment, she could picture him clearly… He had mastered the art of making others suffer, and pleasurably exercised this power to his will. _Torture_. This is what he meant to her. What he was.

Every now and then, she could still hear his voice- playing in her head, mocking her judgment and common sense. Wesker, Albert: Deceased. A shockwave of electricity shot up her spine as she remembered his face- his sinister eyes, his cocky smirk of satisfaction that she wanted to tear off of his face. She knew he had wanted to torture her for the rest of her life; to envelope her- he was all she had known for years that went by at an agonizingly slow pace. He took this time to make sure everything about him was embedded within her body. He wanted her to suffer; and it was the ultimate revenge. She was determined not to give him the honor, but this was something she could not kill with a gun; that she could not shoot, cut, break or bruise. Her skills were useless against her own mentality.

Jill took control of her breathing, steadily exhaling and breathing in again- but she kept focused on the memories that she thought had been lost. She could remember everything so vividly…the ominous castle on that dark, stormy night…the fear she felt watching Chris, powerless as Wesker readied himself for the kill…and most of all, the adrenaline that had surged through her veins, fuelling her to dive through the glass window of the Spencer Estate- her arms wrapped tight around her enemy as they plunged to the ground.

It was funny that throwing herself and Wesker out a window was the best decision she had ever made in her life. But that moment she knew she had to do something. _Anything_. Without having to think she had made the choice to rescue her partner the only way she knew how- her life didn't matter as long as he survived. She loved him. She was ready to die for him. And she was taking Wesker with her.

She didn't regret it. She never did.

She had to save Chris. Even if it meant she would die. Even if Wesker managed to live.

She had to save _Chris_.

And she was so happy that she had.

That had been her last thought as she fell to what she thought was her death.

But to her surprise, it _wasn't_. Jill Valentine wasn't dead yet. Not after surviving what she had.

Everything had gone black for as long as she could remember.

Then, in a flash of bright lightning overhead, she had awakened, somehow still alive. Somehow- but barely. Overpowering the faint, briny scent of the beach, she could smell blood. Her _own _blood, surrounding her broken body as the crimson sand continued to drink it and grow- and she could feel the painful smarting of swollen flesh as the ocean waves crashed violently beside her. As soon as she hit the floor she had blacked out, and her life had slipped away if only for a moment.

But Jill struggled against the weakness of her body and took control, her senses concentrated and aware. Her head was impossibly heavy, and unable to lift it, she tried feebly to crawl away, her fractured bones digging into the terrain beneath her…

---

"_Bravo…that was quite the stunt Valentine." _

_Jill didn't bother answering as she tried frantically to move from Wesker's proximity._

"_You honestly thought that would have killed me…?" _

_He was indifferent- from her hazy view she could see him rise up, his body healing rapidly before she could even assess the damage he had taken, if much at all. _

_She wasn't surprised. _

_He hadn't been down long before he had sprung to his feet, and now he hovered above her- his prey. _

"_And you would be dead, having valiantly sacrificed your life to save Chris…what a suspenseful twist." _

_His amusement sickened her; she could only grunt in pain as he stood laughing madly into the open sky._

"_I thought you would have grown a little wiser in our time apart, Jillian." _

_Looking down at her with blazing eyes, he bent slightly to collect his shades, coolly guiding them to their place. His debilitated victim was no doubt an easy kill- but as he watched Jill helplessly fade in and out of consciousness, Wesker could hear Chris's echoing screams. He was unable to hold back the wicked grin that spread across his face without delay, and he had to admit he was surprised that Jill was still alive- the fall was great, sharp rocks jutting out from the cliff as they made their descent. _

_In the silence that followed, Jill could feel her body being lifted as Wesker picked her up with unnatural ease, fighting to be released from his hold. He simply placed his gloved hand over her mouth to quiet her, his lips making their way to Jill's ear. _

"_I believe I have some plans for you…" _

_She finally surrendered in the hands of her greatest enemy, out cold as Wesker ran with superhuman speed to a location unknown. _

---

A firm grip on Jill's shoulder shocked her back to consciousness, and her hands quickly became fists that flew toward Chris's face- with the absence of P30, Jill was predictable- not slow, but he was easily able to restrain her. Her fists met only his palm as he caught them inside of his large hand.

"Jill."

Shaking off her daze, she scrambled off the bed and onto the floor, where she gaped at Chris and Sheva in horror. Sheva was tensed in preparation, but Chris was unfazed- he helped Jill to her feet and back into the bunk.

Reliving what happened at the Spencer Estate was a little too much- she never imagined she would have to go through that again, but her memories seemed out of whack. Though she liked to think she was able to deal with such traumatizing situations, she knew that only on the outside was she able to hide their effects. The mansion, Raccoon City, The Spencer Estate and Wesker…they haunted her every day and night, relentlessly.

"I'm sorry…"

It was barely a whisper, but Chris squeezed Jill's hand in reassurance. Her anxiety disappeared swiftly, and she used the present to escape thoughts of the frightening past.

Finding it a good time, Chris pulled out his cafeteria gift- a plastic plate appeared beneath her face, and she sniffed as the steam rose to tickle her nose. The added warmth made her head spin.

"What…is it…?"

Sheva couldn't help but giggle at the woman's confusion.

"It's a lot like a meat pie…try it- I promise, it's harmless."

Jill blinked.

"Harmless…" They weren't exactly the most comforting of words, but her stomach gurgled loudly as if to urge her on. It was true she hadn't eaten much in a while, but at least she had had access to water and, if she were lucky, Excella would deliver a small portion of food to the cell she was being kept in. She wasn't sure if she were really hungry in the first place- her body didn't seem to crave food, although her stomach seemed impatient enough.

"It's okay. I'm not hungry."

She shook her head and sat the food beside her. In her peripheral vision, she could swear that Chris was eyeing it, and she smirked.

"It's all yours, big boy."

Chris grew red, turning his head in the other direction to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm fine."

Sheva laughed, and angled her chin towards the lonely meal.

"He's already had five of those…"

Jill nodded, a smile spreading across her face- she was all too familiar with Chris's appetite.

"He knows how to put it away."

Instantly, she was able to recall a safe memory- she remembered when they were a part of Raccoon City's Special Tactics and Rescue Service- S.T.A.R.S. All of her teammates…Bravo and Alpha team…they really had some good times back then. On late nights when Chief Irons was out, they would order pizza and stack it on Captain Wesker's desk- Chris devoured a whole pie by himself, and still fought Forest over the last slice.

---

"_Redfield…I'll never know how you do it." _

_Forest sat amidst the mess of boxes on Wesker's desk, surrendering the last of the pizza to the man in front of him._

"_Thanks. Do what?" _

_Forest hopped off from his makeshift seat, and Chris's question was answered only by laughter. He sighed and swiftly downed the rest of his food. _

"_Are you guys sure Wesker took the rest of the night off…? You know how he likes to check up on us when we're least expecting it." _

_Barry Burton slapped him on the back, chuckling heartily._

"_He had some 'important business' he had to take care of. You know how it is- I'm guessing he'll be gone at least 'til noon tomorrow." _

_He winked at Chris and clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of his teammates. _

"_Aren't any of you thirsty…? I can't drink all this beer by myself." _

_He kicked the bottles at his feet, shrugging- and the room erupted in whistles and howls._

_Jill was first to grab a drink, twisting off the cap with the help of her fingerless gloves. _

"_Thanks, Barry."_

_He smiled, giving her a thumbs up, and Jill cheerfully took a swig of beer. She drifted to the corner of the department, unconsciously seeking quiet from the rowdy men. _

"_Here Jill- I grabbed a piece of sausage pizza for you…better eat it now before Joseph sees."_

_Brad "Chickenheart" Vickers approached, laughing nervously and dangling a dripping sliver in front of his coworker. Jill had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing- pizza was probably the only thing he was brave enough to steal. Besides, Frost never bullied her- it was Brad he liked to pick on. _

"_Thanks, Brad- that was sweet. But I'm stuffed."_

_Forest snuck behind Jill, snatching her beret from her head. _

"_You bet you're stuffed! Man, you and Chris…you don't know the meaning of full, you two. The poor pizza didn't stand a chance." _

_Brad frowned and stepped away as Jill gave Forest an icy glare, holding her hand out for her cap. _

"_Very funny- I suggest you hand over the hat before I eat you too." _

"_Oh ho, is that a promise now pretty lady…?" _

_Jill made a face and stole back her beret, her eyes narrowing. _

"_You're disgusting Forest."_

_The man flipped his long hair behind his shoulders, grinning,_

"_Hey, what can I say? I like a woman with an appetite." _

---

She laughed quietly to herself- even today, she missed her comrades. But she and Chris had promised to avenge them, tracking down facilities and eliminating threats until Umbrella finally collapsed. All of their work…ruining Umbrella's plans and destroying their labs, their research…it had paid off. Vengeance was rightfully attained, and their deaths were not in vain. She only wished that they all could have been there to witness the victory as well- including the death of the man who had betrayed them all.

"_Jill_… You should eat."

Jill's trance quietly left her, and she smiled softly at Chris.

"_I'm_ fine. You go ahead."

She had expected him to dig in when he took her plate, but instead he placed it on the small table in front of them.

"You've lost weight, Jill. So it's there when you want it…you're going to have to eat sometime."

Sheva nodded in agreement, her face tight with concern.

"How's your chest…?"

Jill placed a hand on her wounds, wincing a bit at the sensation.

"It's been better…but I'll be all right. I'm thinking we should call it a night."

Chris let out a tired breath.

"Yeah. Sounds good…"

"I couldn't agree more."

Sheva was way ahead of them, climbing up the metal bars and into the top bunk to get settled.

Below her, Chris and Jill sat together quietly; watching as the small fire, out of precious oil to burn, slowly died off entirely. It sputtered in its final moments, white smoke swirling erratically around the open space.

"So…how are we going to do this?"

They had to whisper now, and in the dark Jill's hesitant fingers grazed Chris's cheek as she searched for him.

Chris's chest tightened at her touch- his heart was pounding against his ribcage, and he hoped he was the only one who could hear. He had missed Jill so much; it took all of his strength not to break down and cry in front of her. For endless months he had searched the world, hoping to see her somewhere along the way. He knew she couldn't be dead- he couldn't accept her 'death.' He knew she was alive. For him, she had to be…there wasn't any other option. Every minute she was with him, he could hardly believe it was real. But every minute that came and went assured him that it was, and it hit him hard.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

His voice was unsteady, but he smiled wide.

"You deserve a nice bed to sleep in."

Jill wrinkled her nose, pushing him lightly.

"You deserve it just as much as I do…! Listen, just- stay here with me."

Chris laughed to himself, knowing exactly what she meant- she didn't want to sleep alone. He laid back, his head resting on the pillow, and Jill followed, crawling blindly over his body. She held her place for a moment above Chris's face- she could feel the moistness of his warm breath on her neck, and trembled without meaning to. She continued to linger, the heat from his body and the humid air intoxicating her senses. Finally rolling across him, she took the side against the wall- as she nestled into Chris's chest, his arm outstretched automatically to grip her shoulder and hold her closely to him. Jill closed her eyes, everything as it should be in her world- nothing more was said, but Sheva alone was passed out, resting peacefully above them.

Unable to sleep, both Jill and Chris were taken back to old times- S.T.A.R.S., the Mansion, after Raccoon City- those days were difficult, but they were more defined then- they were naturally devoted to one another. Never fully getting over the trauma, the two only grew closer after the incident in the Arklay Mountains. After Umbrella's Arklay facility and the mansion had been destroyed, Chris, Jill, Rebecca, and Barry began plotting a way to expose the company. At first, Chris tried to halt Umbrella on his own- but soon discovered that Umbrella's influence was stronger than he could have ever imagined. Jill was met with the same obstruction as the rest of her teammates, and they soon took a different approach. While Barry and Rebecca worked more separately, Chris and Jill made the decision to team up yet again; brought together now in their fight against Umbrella. With no objection, their fates became hopelessly entangled as they raced against time.

Working as one, Chris and Jill became each other's confidant- they were best friends when things were easy, and partners when things got tough. But they were always closely intimate in whatever way was needed- it was undeniable that they would, sooner or later, realize their romance. And eventually, even if a little late, they did. They could no longer pretend to 'just be friends', let alone strictly operational partners- it had become a desperate cover up to what they both feared. Although recognizing and admitting their feelings- they never acted on them. Too fearful of the outcome, they openly expressed simply admiration.

Jill sighed as she reflected on her and Chris's unfortunate conclusion. When it came to a relationship, she wanted so much to accept that it could never happen- but it stung all the same.

* * *

**Hello! Well, those were my first and second chapters back there, I hope it was okay. ^-^ Let me know if it's too short, and I'll change some things around to make it easier/better to read. =) Anyway, thanks for reading in the first place! I'm new so some reviews and or criticism/comments/etc would be really appreciated! n_n Lots more chapters up ahead! Also, I might be changing the rating to M later on. ;D For a variety of reasons. XD **


	3. 3: Warming Up

"_S.T.A.R.S. is gone, but that doesn't mean we have to back down."_

_Although it seemed S.T.A.R.S. was finished, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield worked overtime. Soon after the mansion incident, the two tried desperately to unmask Umbrella's true intentions- but on Umbrella's payroll, their own Chief Irons denied their claims, and disbanded the S.T.A.R.S. Inside of Chris's apartment, Jill vented her frustration. _

"_I'm not scared of Umbrella! They're going to crash and burn, somehow…"_

_She paced around Chris's living room, the nail of her thumb in her mouth. _

"_But it's not happening if no one will listen…we have to do something, but we're going to need more than just us…Chris?" _

_Chris sat motionless on his couch, staring intently in front of him. _

"_We don't have time. Every second we waste, Umbrella gets one step closer to unleashing another nightmare. If we're it for now, we'll just have to make it work."_

_Jill watched him for a few minutes, smiling sadly. She took his hand and led them to his room, Chris following without protest. _

_Seating themselves on his bed, Jill clutched Chris's shoulders and gazed directly into his anxious eyes. _

"_Listen. We're going to take down Umbrella, and I'm with you every step of the way. We just need to figure out a plan- and we need to work together for that to happen." _

_Chris nodded lifelessly, his eyes downcast. _

"_Chris…it'll be okay." _

_Jill lifted his chin, and for a brief second, their eyes met. She was taken aback by the look in his eyes. They were so empty, so hopeless…unable to help him, her throat closed up. The words from her lips made no sound, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She had to do something- but the time to think was non-existent. Her face inched slowly closer to Chris's, and closing her eyes, she let her lips brush softly against his own. _

_When she opened her eyes to pull away, his had livened, but he shook his head as his features tensed in uncertainty. _

'_Smart move, Valentine. What where you thinking…?' _

"_Er- sorry. That was an accident." _

_Chris lifted his eyebrows in question, and Jill laughed to save face. She smiled a little too big, punching Chris's shoulder before turning to leave._

"_Jill…thanks." _

_Jill's heart took an unexpected nosedive and she hurried out of his bedroom, closing the door shut behind her. Her back pressed hard against the wood, Jill was shocked by her sudden distress. She tried to sort out her actions, but confused and hurt, she soon fled his apartment, longing for the comfort of her own. _

_As that day fell behind them, Jill reasoned with herself, 'coming to her senses.' Working together as usual, it was as if nothing had happened at all. _

Even after comprehending all that they were- or could be- to each other, their relationship, although not romantic, grew strained within their field of work. It began with Chris's obsession with Umbrella- not to be mistaken; Jill too wanted to see the corrupt business crumble, but after the mansion, Chris became increasingly preoccupied. Jill only worried for his safety at first, but in his fixation, she often found herself left behind. The hardest blow had been during Raccoon City's destruction- after fruitlessly attempting to unmask Umbrella's plans, Chris and Jill had taken it into their own hands to bring the bioterrorists to justice. They set their sights on shutting down Umbrella's base of operations in Europe. Rebecca and Barry too would later head to Europe, planning to hide out with their former S.T.A.R.S. contacts.

Jill however, couldn't leave with Chris quite yet- as a former S.T.A.R.S. member entrusted with protecting Raccoon City, she decided to hold off, staying behind to investigate the Umbrella facility in the city before leaving to rendezvous with Chris. Chris refused to stay behind, and unable to wait another day, his decision ultimately left Jill Valentine alone and afraid as the horrors of the Raccoon City incident took place. But she never blamed him- after all, she _could_ have gone with him. It was her decision, too. She just knew how much she wanted him _there_ with her then- but she had to make it through regardless.

In the chaos, the city, swarming with zombies and B.O.W.'s, was finally destroyed, the U.S. government ordering a missile strike to take out the risk of further infection.

Her town- where she lived her day-to-day life, where she worked and dedicated herself to protecting- her town, filled with so many memories- was obliterated in one foul swoop. They had all lost Raccoon. Most everyone Jill had known had been infected, killed, or both. And where Chris could have been was instead Carlos Oliveira- Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) member who faced the terror alongside Jill.

After the incident, Jill rushed to Chris's apartment only to find it empty- he hadn't come back for her. He hadn't come back at all. Not to rescue her, not to wait for her, not to meet up with her- he was gone, and she was left to fend for herself until she was able to join him. If she survived long enough to- she didn't know what other obstacles she'd have to face on her own, or how long it would take for her to finally reach him. Her impatience grew.

It was false hope that brought her to his door, but she couldn't fight the disappointment that crept into her heart. She knew it was her choice to stay behind, but she was so used to Chris being there with her…there to save her. Chasing away all of her fears. Jill knew she could take care of herself, but having Chris around just made things _easier_. Suddenly, she could handle whatever insanity unfolded. With Chris, everything looked brighter, and they helped each other make it out of _any_ situation.

But he _wasn't_ here, and she had to accept that. She had to fight to get to him. And she _had_ to survive.

Unable to rest assured, she worried every day for Chris's safety. She figured he was still soloing in Europe, and that she thought he could handle- but what she didn't know was that his mission had become _much_ more urgent.

Shivering quietly, her reminiscing reminded her to be forever thankful- to be alive, for Chris to be alive…they had survived what so many others had died from. In Raccoon City, when she had been infected with the T-virus by the Tyrant Nemesis, she never thought she would live to make it out, let alone see Chris again. Hopeless, she almost gave up her fight to go on, and grieved the end of her life. But this was not her fate, and Carlos had brought her back a cure.

Sliding her hand beneath her suit, Jill traced her fingers over the small scar that the Nemesis had left her with- it was a permanent reminder to have faith, no matter how bleak the future seemed to be. Unlike herself, she thought of the female Redfield who never _once_ stopped believing.

Not long after Raccoon City, Claire Redfield, Chris's sister, was captured in Paris on a mission to investigate Umbrella's location in Europe. She was sent to Rockfort Island- an Umbrella-owned, remote island south of the equator- and imprisoned. She managed to break out with fellow inmate Steve Burnside, but their escape hadn't gone as planned. Chris, who had learned of his sister's predicament, left Europe and hurried to the island to rescue her- but she was already gone, having boarded an automatically-piloted ship headed to Antarctica where Umbrella housed yet another secret lab. Since the island had been infected, personnel fled frantically to the Antarctic base, spreading the virus. Determined, Chris continued to track his sister.

Although Chris and Jill were separate during this time, they remained on each other's minds every step of the way. Jill wasn't so much upset at Chris for leaving than she was lonesome- she wanted to be _with_ him, wherever he was, fighting as his partner- it was her purpose. And Chris wanted nothing more than to see Jill's smile again. However, he had his own dilemmas to face while on Rockfort- aside from the infected on the island, Albert Wesker had also survived the fateful incident at the mansion, and their encounter could not be avoided. Chris was able to escape, and Rockfort Island was partially destroyed and abandoned.

But Chris had more trouble ahead of him.

Arriving at the now infected Antarctic Transport Terminal, he reached Umbrella's base underneath. He later faced Alexia Ashford, who was thought to have died fifteen years ago. As an Ashford, she had much potential- both gifted with superior intelligence and infected with the T-Veronica Virus that she had developed- giving her remarkable powers- she made sure that escaping alive was no easy feat. To make things worse, Wesker had pursued Alexia to the lab, where he and Chris clashed yet again.

But Chris had managed to find Claire, evade Wesker, defeat Alexia, and escape the base safely before it self-destructed. As Jill had hoped, she would finally meet up with Chris after all.

It was obvious that both she and Chris were highly skilled and capable of surviving the most hazardous of situations, defending themselves and annihilating their opposition. They had both braved horrific events on their own, but they always managed to find one another in the end. Although their feelings had been put on hold, Chris and Jill came together once again.

Jill didn't take pleasure in killing, but her mission with Chris in Russia was one of her most treasured. It was the two of them, accompanied by a small anti-bioterrorism group- though only Jill and Chris were able to complete the task, they jointly ended Umbrella's reign in Russia, defeating its newest bio-weapon, T-A.L.O.S. and shutting down Umbrella's Caucasus Research facility. They had been together every second of every day, and the partners had worked diligently on their assignment upon arriving at the lab- this amount of time however, allowed Jill to realize that this would be as close as she and Chris would get. Maybe _this_ was enough. Living the life they did, she knew there was no room for a love story. She bottled her feelings inside, promising not to let them get in the way of her job. It appeared that Chris had either done the same or lost interest- if he ever had any in the first place. It hurt Jill, but she knew this was how it had to be.

After Umbrella's downfall, Chris and Jill joined the BSAA and traveled the world, continuing their hunt for bioterrorists and the weapons that they created. But they continued to live under the dark shadow of Umbrella- unable to ever truly escape the ones who had started it all, changing their lives forever.

Jill could hear Chris's quiet snores as he slept soundly beside her- after wiping her tears on Chris's shirt, she threw her arms over his muscular body, hugging him tightly.

It wasn't like her to be so emotional, but now that she was no longer under Wesker's control, memories that had long been suppressed were able to free themselves from her subconscious mind. Unable to think rationally, Wesker aimed to sever her humanity from what would soon become nothing more than his lifeless puppet. She cherished her ability to remember, her own strong feelings resurfacing with her past, and she smiled to herself. She was free to recall _anything_- anything she wanted. She could _feel_ again, and though love seemed foreign inside her, she found that Chris was warming her heart, long cold within Wesker's grasp.

That night, Jill slept fully, undisturbed by nightmares or unpleasant memories. Her long eyelashes parting, she awakened by daylight. She could feel her energy returning, wondering if she would soon return to her old self.

Feeling the need to move, she got out of bed, carefully maneuvering herself over Chris. The first thing that caught her eye was the now cold plate of food Chris had brought for her…it was pretty obvious on the table, and she had to admit it looked a bit funny. But she smiled and picked it up before stepping quietly out of the room. With her free hand she pulled the door shut, and walked down the long hall of the facility, her heels softly clicking on the ground beneath her.

Picking at her food, Jill, using arrows and pictures, managed to locate the public showers- the silence unnerved her, but she took a deep breath, heading towards a nearby trash bin to throw away her plate and remaining leftovers. Being the only one there, she wasted no time removing her clothes.

She let her battle suit fall to the floor, and disappeared into a shower stall covered poorly with a small plastic curtain. Every stall looked around the same, each attached to the other- it wasn't preferred, but she had no choice. No curtain was any bigger than hers, and some didn't even have curtains- Jill didn't dwell on it and instead started her shower by pulling the chain in front of her.

The water was warm- it burned her sensitive wounds at first and she hissed, but the tender skin of her chest finally numbed in adjustment, and she could feel her sore body relaxing in the heat. Her muscles were soothed as the water beat down upon her pale skin, and she heaved a sigh, enjoying what had become a luxury to her- cleaning herself.

As the wetness cascaded down her body, she wondered just how long it had been since she'd been _touched_. She was so sensitive…a simple shower felt amazing. Even her own fingers on her skin felt unusual as they ran down her forearm, across her chest and down her hips. She wasn't sure if she felt the same to herself…she wasn't familiar with her body anymore, or what was inside of it.

Shaking off negative thoughts, she pulled again on the chain to stop the water, and finishing her shower, rang out her blonde hair, still suitably tied up.

Turning around, she froze at the sight of Chris outside of her stall.

Her cheeks blazed painfully as the blood rushed to her face, and she lost her voice momentarily as her eyes widened in shock.

"Chris…?"

He was wearing only a pair of green boxers, completely naked otherwise- her eyes automatically traveled down his toned chest and stomach, littered with scars, cuts, and bruises. Blinking, she realized it only made him look even _sexier_.

She almost gasped- it had been so long since she'd seen so _much_ of Chris. His torso was rippled with the strong abs she had felt last night, and _below_ that, she could almost see-

She coughed and stopped herself, before she got too out of hand. But she hadn't expected him to show up like this…he had sculpted his body even more after the incident at the Spencer Estate, she could tell effortlessly. No wonder he was able to pick her up so easily- he had strong, muscular arms, and his well-built legs seemed capable of carrying him thousands of miles.

Her blush deepened, and she met his eyes as he smiled smugly at her.

"Were you just checking me out, Valentine…?"

Her head retracted as if she had been punched. Struggling to reply, she moved closer to her curtain, trying to cover her wet body.

"Y-You just surprised me. Why are you in here? Couldn't you tell I was taking a shower?"

Chris laughed, his eyes looking only at her own. As tempted as he was to look elsewhere.

"It's all unisex, believe it or not."

Jill rolled her eyes.

"Just give me a towel, will you?"

Chris chuckled, slowly shaking his head. She was just the same. He knew she wasn't mad- just embarrassed. Faking anger was her poor attempt at a cover-up- even she knew it could use some work. It was _much_ more amusing than convincing.

"Yes ma' am."

Jill caught the blue towel he had tossed her, hurrying to wrap it around herself. Her chest stung with the action, but the fire seemed to die out shortly. She pushed her curtain to the side roughly as she left her stall- she was careful as she walked up to Chris, not wanting to slip on the damp floor.

"And how long have you been standing here…?"

She tried to keep up the act, but looking into his eyes calmed her nerves, and she found herself becoming neutral.

"I wasn't watching you."

His voice lightened as he gave her that terribly cute puppy face- the one that made her want to squeeze the life out of him. And now was _so_ not the time for that.

She tried to shake off the idea of him feigning innocence- she couldn't be so full of herself. He was probably telling the truth. It's been two years, and things just weren't the same. Jill, now humiliated by her reaction to Chris's presence, suddenly felt a lump in her throat.

'_Yeah, he was just drooling all over you. Who are you kidding?' _

An awkward silence ensued, and Jill hurried to ease the mood.

"So, you decided to grab a shower too then…? That's always a good idea."

She laughed, but Chris's face was troubled now, and he directed his attention to Jill's chest.

"Jill…"

He reached out to touch her; his fingers outstretched- but he stopped himself, holding back with sad eyes.

Flushing, Jill looked down- she was bleeding. The blood that streamed from her wounds was watery, moving quickly down her body and halting at her towel to be effectively absorbed.

"Oh…that. Chris, I'm fine."

She dabbed at her chest with the cloth around her body, but struggled to keep her poise as a nauseating pain coursed through her, catching her off guard. Her head whirled, and she lost her balance- but before her legs could give out, Chris had caught her in his arms.

"Jill? Hey, you alright…?"

She could feel as Chris shook her lightly, and she groaned in response. Her eyes shut tightly, Jill nodded and reclaimed her stature, holding onto Chris for support.

She examined herself again- more closely this time. Her wounds were white and swollen from water exposure, slick with puss and surrounded by a red, irritated ring due to heat. Her skin, thin and tender, had peeled- much of it had been removed by the temperature and force of water, leaving the raw tissue underneath unprotected. Blood and other fluids trickled down between her breasts, and she gritted her teeth at the feeling. Her head throbbed and she staggered away from Chris, her eyebrows knit in frustration.

"A hot shower first thing in the morning- oh, _that'll_ help. I'm an idiot…ugh…"

Jill continued, trying to maintain her stability. She snatched her suit at her feet, and Chris rushed to hold her up, worried she would topple over. She brought a hand to her face- she was fine. She could walk, she thought. She was just a little dizzy, that was all.

"The P30 must have made it worse- infection at the site of administration…I shouldn't have brushed it off like that."

Chris sighed, lifting Jill off the ground to carry her in his arms. She wanted to protest, but frankly, she just didn't feel like it.

"I agree, but…calling yourself an idiot is going a bit far. You're just _really_ stubborn."

Jill smiled as she let her head rest against Chris's torso, his skin sticky in the humid atmosphere.

"You have a point there, Redfield."

Clutching her battle suit in one hand, she let her other hand wander to Chris's chest, where she let it stay as they made their way back to their bunk.

"Sorry I canceled your shower plans."

Jill looked up to meet Chris's eyes, a try at an apologetic look gracing her features.

Chris laughed and shook his head as always- she was just too cute.

"Whoa…you don't wear _anything_ under that?"

Back in their room, Chris and Jill hurried to dress themselves. Chris had turned around on Jill's go-ahead- she was zipping her battle suit from the waist up- _slowly_.

"Only underwear. It's pretty thick."

Chris let his shoulders drop in relief, but in the back of his mind, something gnawed at him. Details that others would think small- but it was significant to him in a different kind of way. He was far too territorial to just let it go.

"What happened to your BSAA stuff…?"

…

Jill was _definitely_ not expecting that. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes downcast in thought. She paused before deciding to answer in an uninterested tone, as not to hint at her loathing for what had happened.

"He took everything."

Chris didn't attempt to hide how _he_ felt. He grimaced in disgust- was she serious? Wesker! Had he seen to it personally?

"He _took_ your _clothes_…?"

Jill swallowed at Chris's harshness, letting her eyes wander.

"_Yes_. He took _everything_. Then he burned it. All of it."

Hoping for a halt to Chris's questions, she continued to zip up her suit, stopping carefully beneath where the P30 device had been. She wanted the injury to be exposed- though it was a bit risky, it would help speed up the healing process.

"And _he_ put you in that? Anything the fucker didn't do?"

Chris's hands had balled up into fists, beginning to shake as his fury heightened. What the hell had he done with her, _exactly_?

Jill winced, but nodded modestly in response. She stood silent for a few minutes as she considered her next move. Choosing the wisest way out, Jill took a deep breath- she knew she had to explain everything to him, or she'd never hear the end of it.

"When I fell, I was injured badly and knocked unconscious. Wesker-"

The sound of his name on her tongue made acid rise in her throat, and she fought to push it back down.

"Wesker saved me."

She almost choked on her words, but it was difficult to put it any other way- he had saved her, although only to make her life that much more miserable.

"He treated me using Tricell's advanced medicine- newly developed regeneration technology. Keeping me a secret 'project' for the time being, he undressed and examined me in a medical environment himself, disposing of all barriers. My diagnosis was heavy internal injury and bleeding, a broken collarbone, and a fractured skull coupled with inner-cranial swelling. I had healed completely within days."

Chris was seated now, sobered by Jill's account. She had joined him on the cot, and he rubbed her back to comfort her- he could feel her heart beating frantically from where he touched her alone.

"Look- I'm sorry. You don't have to continue…"

But Jill ignored him, drawing in another breath.

"After I was stabilized, he placed me in a cryogenic sleep before considering his next course of action. In my stasis he was able to monitor my body's activity, and at this time, he discovered an abnormality- a remnant of the T-virus and resisting antibodies to battle it."

Chris squeezed her shoulder, letting her know he was here. It bothered him to hear this, but he had to thank Wesker for one thing- saving Jill's life. And as much as he hated to admit, he didn't think she'd be alive today- not if he'd just left her there.

Jill's eyes roamed over Chris as she gauged his reaction- he seemed under control. But then again, she knew that he had little understanding of what had taken place over the last two years. She wouldn't lay it on too thick- for both their sakes.

"I'm guessing you haven't read the file yet."

Attentive, Chris simply shook his head as his eyes met hers.

"Not all of it."

Jill understood, and continued- she guessed her information was a little more accurate than that of the report, and being able to tell Chris some of this herself was lifting a great weight from her.

"The virus then disappeared from my system, and Wesker extracted the antibodies left behind. He conducted various tests, finding that I was immune to every strain of virus he had introduced to my body. This included Uroboros and the original T-virus- with this information, he theorized that by using my antibodies, he could make Uroboros less poisonous to humans, hopefully increasing its rate of success. He was right."

Jill cringed, realizing the cruel truth in his prediction- it meant that _she_ had _helped_ him. It was something she couldn't deny, as much as she wished she could. It was against her will, but she had been used to complete Uroboros. Her hands trembled as she reflected on what she had done- because of her, Uroboros was made possible. She was responsible for the deaths of so many _innocent _people. Her life had sealed the fate of others', and after her main role was finished, she continued to aid Wesker in his plans. She had even hurt Chris…she was just as much a monster as Wesker.

She could hear Chris mutter something incoherent- most likely cursing Wesker's name under his breath, the threat of humanity's end all too real. But his arms were around her in a second, careful not to cause her any discomfort. To Jill's surprise, her eyes welled with fresh tears, and she found herself unable to move.

"It's not your fault, Jill. I know you. I know you would have would have rather died than help him- and you almost _did_."

His voice broke and Chris held her tighter, her existence impossibly precious to him.

"You were amazing, Jill. And now that bastard Wesker is burning in hell. So don't you dare blame yourself."

Jill was still for a moment longer- she wasn't sure what to say. It wasn't often that Chris consoled _her_; but here he was, letting her know it was all okay. Her hot tears spilled onto his bare arms, and Chris cradled her softly as she buried her head into his neck. They sat, quietly embracing until Sheva entered the room, returning from the showers herself.

Although she wished for Chris to treat her so tenderly, she watched the two, smiling warmly. Envy aside, they were a sight to see.

"Thanks, Chris."

Jill wiped at her eyes, and she pulled away as Chris loosened his grip. She wasn't able to stop from crying, but at least she had been silent about it. She didn't make a sound as the tears rolled down her face.

Sheva was now able to see Jill's wounds- they looked much worse than she had observed before, and she gasped in shock.

"Aren't you going to do something about your chest?"

Chris and Jill broke out into sheepish grins, like little children caught digging in the cookie jar.

"I took a shower- it was a bad idea. I'll bandage myself up as soon as I can."

Chris rose at lightning speed only to kneel on the floor- he reached under the bed and dragged out a dusty plastic box. From the symbol, Jill could tell exactly what Chris was planning to do- he was going to treat her, the first aid kit now open and being emptied.

She kept her mouth shut as Chris pulled out a few supplies: bandages, ointment, and disinfectant- which he would use first.

Jill held back a scream as he sprayed the antiseptic onto her chest. But she wasn't complaining; her wounds had become infected, and it was critical that they be cleaned.

Chris seemed to share her pain; but the next step was easier. He spread a cooling ointment onto her injuries, with a gentleness only Chris could possess.

"Hang in there, soldier."

Jill ruffled his hair playfully in response as he continued, cautiously placing a gauze on the now treated area. Sheva watched on, approaching behind Chris to hand him the paper tape.

"Thanks."

He ripped the tape with his teeth, tearing off a few pieces to firmly secure Jill's bandage. After sticking the last piece in place, he packed up the items he had emptied. He stood soon after to kick the kit back under the bed, giving Jill a genuine, lopsided, Redfield grin.

She knew he was waiting for praise- he was so much like a dog that it scared her sometimes.

"That was fast."

She was impressed- and very, very thankful. She felt much better already.

It never ceased to amaze her, how gentle Chris could be despite his appearance and profession. From carrying to applying ointment, he was always tender in his treatment with her, and she cherished every minute of it.

"_Chris_…thank you."

Sheva let out a breath she had been holding in for a time now, finally at ease with Jill's condition. The African woman had just finished dressing after her shower, and came in at the wrong time yet again. She didn't expect to so suddenly see such a gruesome infection.

"Chris- as great of a job you did, I still think that when returning Jill should seek out a _certified_ _doctor_."

She laughed and Chris gave her a nervous smile, his unspoken promise to Jill back to bite him in the ass for a second time.

"On another note, if you two were wondering, tomorrow will be our last day. I'm sure you both are about ready to go back home."

Sheva looked calmly at her comrades, their eyes revealing their tiring journey in Africa.

"Be sure to rest up before you head to the airport for the flight."

Chris and Jill nodded in kind; they were more than ready to leave for the U.S. But Africa had been a life-changing experience to say the least, and they hoped to meet their new friends again in the future.

Chris worked out the knots in his neck before giving Sheva a grin.

"So what'll you be doing after all this?"

The dark woman pursed her lips in thought, unsure herself.

"Most likely cleaning up- there's still plenty of trouble to be had here, but it's good to know that in the long run, we're all safe."

Chris bobbed his head in agreement, and he thought of his own future after he and Jill returned home.

"I can imagine you and Jill have a lot to take care of upon homecoming."

She had no idea.

Sensing Chris's detached state, she knew he must be weighing out his own options. Perhaps she had made him worried.

He had a lot on his plate, and Jill had even more so- he knew returning wouldn't be anything less of chaotic. But he and Jill would make it, and he'd try his damned best to make things as easy as possible for her. She wasn't about to be bombarded by paperwork and reporters after all she'd been through.

Sheva cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess I'd better start cleanup now. Josh is waiting for me with the copter."

Her soothing accent made her light-skinned roommates smile, and she left in a hurry, anxious to leave the facility. She loved the feeling of being inside a helicopter, the wind in her hair, and Josh was always someone she could talk to. Besides, someone had to take care of all the Majini wandering around…they could possibly infect even more with the Las Plagas parasite. Kijuju needed to be cleared of both Wesker _and_ Tricell's leftovers.

The door shut softly behind her, and she ran down the endless hall to meet Josh's waiting figure.


	4. 4: Fragile

**---**

"Why is it that we're always left alone, you think?"

Jill's question made Chris laugh loudly, suspecting she was finally catching on. It was about time.

"Well…from what I hear, people get a certain impression."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror. What was _that_ supposed to mean? You don't just go around asking people what they think!

"You've _talked_ to people about it…?"

Chris shrugged it off, and Jill switched gears. She wanted him to finish...and she wanted to know what _he_ thought.

"What kind of impression…?"

The man stretched, rolling his shoulders and letting out a groan before he took a seat next to Jill.

"Uh- let's see here. From a completely random, distant, third-party view, how would _you_ see us?"

Jill bit her lip, looking into Chris's dark eyes. Pretty straight-forward. Could she give a straight-forward answer?

"Er…I'd see us as partners?"

It sounded more like a question- but it was still wrong. Chris urged her on.

"Not quite. Try again. A _little _more friendly this time."

Jill frowned, uncertain. She felt as if she were walking on a tight rope...saying the wrong thing would not only mortify her- but it could send her crashing down.

"Friendly _friends_…?"

"Nope."

"_Good_ friends?"

"Wrong."

"_Best_ friends?"

Chris lifted an eyebrow at Jill's answers- was she joking? He thought he had already _clearly_ established that the friend impression was_ not_ it. Jill laughed quietly beside him, and he tried to keep his cool- though he had no idea how Jill felt for him after all this time, he knew that she was acting a bit _too_ oblivious.

Inhaling, he bit the bullet- he knew that under pressure, Jill would fess up.

"You know exactly how you'd see us."

Jill's lips parted in surprise, and she took time to gather herself. Chris knew her too well. She sucked in a giant breath of air, letting it out noisily before turning to face Chris directly. On thin ice, she considerably responded, though very uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Answered my own question…"

Jill let her eyes fall to the floor, and Chris became very still. Tension built as they sat in complete stillness, their minds racing with their own conflicting thoughts. In the past, the future- such things had no play in their lives. Their personal lives came last- after the lives of all the world's people, and their task to fight for and protect them. There was no time for love, a relationship in their world would only lead to pain.

"If everyone thinks we're together…why _aren't_ we?"

The question was bound to come. Chris's voice was soft, but filled with sad, genuine confusion. He was asking in all sincerity; he wanted to know _why_.

Jill's chest tightened painfully and she groaned, fighting to keep herself levelheaded.

"Chris, you know why. Let's not do this…"

Chris allowed his jaw to clench lightly, and he considered his own feelings about the boundaries of their bond. He didn't want them to exist. If he had his way, he'd tear them down with his own bare hands.

Knowing he would go on, Jill squeezed his shoulder gently. He was not the only one, sick of the lives that they had to live. But she knew that in order to keep going, she couldn't think about it. She couldn't imagine the possibilities, the what if's, the warmth of a lover. But she had already begun to picture it all, and she cursed herself as grief shot through her.

She had to recover quickly- lift the two of them back up. Jill stood, ambling around the room. She searched her brain for an idea, something that would take their mind off of their previous conversation, but she came up empty. Instead, she simply questioned Chris, hoping that somehow, he'd forget.

"So I'm on the list."

Chris's head shot up, and he stared at her in confusion.

"What…?"

Jill smiled at him, leaning against the wall.

"The BSAA's list of agents who've given their lives. Died for their cause."

He nodded sternly, his eyes focused on Jill's heels.

"They'll be removing it soon. It's a pain once it's been done, but they're more than happy to make the change."

The pale woman crossed her arms, pushing for more conversation.

"What's my status…?"

Her partner ran a hand through his tousled brown hair.

"Missing In Action. But not for long."

Jill Valentine's eyes lit up in anticipation.

"So I'm still a part of the BSAA?"

Chris gave her a strange look- the questions were getting a bit weird.

"Of course."

That was all she needed. She had felt so useless after being saved, and knowing that she would eventually work as a part of the BSAA again gave her comfort. Even after Wesker's death, Jill couldn't shake the anxiety of Uroboros- she had to make sure the virus was wiped out for good.

Of course, she would allow time to interrupt. She knew the BSAA would most likely have her and Chris on leave for a while, no matter how hard they pushed to get back to work. But maybe, some time with Chris would be nice…undisturbed time to be together. The thought was scary for her, but exciting at the same time- it had been so long since they'd lived _normally_. Even if it was just for a few weeks.

"Good. Thanks for the update."

Chris broke out into a smile. Jill had the craziest ways of cheering him up, but her mere existence usually did the trick. She was silly- if there was ever someone who loved to joke, _sarcastically_, it was Jill Valentine.

Chris joined Jill by the wall, crossing his arms to complete his imitation.

He did the same as Jill tilted her head to touch the side of the room.

"My reflection's a bit off…"

Chris pulled down the small zipper to his BSAA shirt, and Jill giggled.

"There we go! I've gotta say, I'm looking _good_."

Chris winked in reply, and Jill abandoned her pose to walk to him. He melted, relaxing into a more normal position as she took his hands into her own.

"Chris…I really _missed_ you."

Jill's confession made Chris's heart skip a beat- not once had she said she had missed him until _now_. He was starting to think that she hadn't. But he embraced her in happiness, her hands gliding up his shoulders to hook around his neck as his fastened around her waist.

"I know you probably think I suck at thank you's, but… I'm really happy to be here with you. To be back…"

Jill exhaled slowly as a much anticipated relief finally washed over her.

"It's been a long time."

Too long.

Not wanting to ruin the moment, Chris didn't object or agree- none of that mattered now that they were together. She was with him, whispering in his ear that she was happy. He didn't need to stress about the extent of their relationship- she was _alive_, she was _here_- and for now, that was all he cared about. His life was incomplete without her, and having almost lost her, he realized now just how _much_ he needed her. Without a sound, he just held Jill close, reveling in the feel of her body against his.

He was close, so close to telling her how much he loved her. But he swallowed the urge, gripping Jill tighter.

"Bear hugs…they're…all you…can give…aren't they…?"

Chris managed to laugh as tears ran down his cheeks, and his mouth settled on a smile.

"Yeah."

Hearing his voice, Jill pulled away to face him in alarm.

"Chris…? Oh Chris, don't do _that_!"

She yelled and made her demands, but couldn't fight the tears that crept into her own eyes.

"_Idiot_…"

Jill clenched the material of his top with both of her gloved hands, pulling him closer to her. Chris towered over her protectively, silent as she sobbed into his chest, past the point of trying to hold it back. It was something Chris would have never expected to see in a lifetime- but it made no difference to him. This was Jill Valentine, and he adored every part of her. He didn't think any less of her- he had no reason to. He had always wanted Jill to loosen up, to not be so hard on herself. He knew of the uncertainty beyond her eyes. But though this was Jill's nature, even she couldn't deny the powerful connection they shared. Its dynamic nature tore down the walls both she and Chris had built around themselves, allowing a freedom of their own into their lives.

They accepted that this was how they were…and how they would always be. Ever since S.T.A.R.S., ever since that first incident at the mansion, they knew they had formed a bond that was impossible to explain. Through the suffering, survival, loss, betrayal, death, pain, fear, duty, and so much more, somewhere along the way they found that they could _always_ trust each other. They were connected through their experiences and feelings, which, although traumatizing, had led them to each other. They were all they had, and nothing would ever pry them apart.

Sniffing, the two finally released their grip on each other- they had grown even closer in a matter of minutes. Jill had let Chris see the other side of her- the one she hated and hid away. The side that only _pretended_ to be strong- that couldn't take it all. The side that cried when she felt like breaking down, that admitted she was afraid or alone when she wanted to scream out. This was not her tough side- she did cry, and she had missed Chris more than anything. But it didn't matter. Even if she was embarrassed now, she knew Chris understood and would only console her in trying times.

"You know…you never answered my question back at the showers."

Jill blinked, her head tilting slightly to hint at her incomprehension.

"_Were_ you checking me out back there…?"

Jill immediately regained her composure, socking Chris in the stomach- of course it felt like a rock and was hardly noticed, but punching was her reaction to many things.

Her blush was obvious on her pale face, and Chris laughed, his arm around her.

---

It wasn't long before Chris Redfield absolutely _needed_ food. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day- and Jill didn't doubt it was a fact for Chris. Being the macho man he was, his body burned fat and calories rapidly, and he needed more to nourish himself. He appreciated the more normal selection of cooking, and Jill joined him in the cafeteria. She agreed to eat with him this time, and it felt good to have something more in her nearly empty stomach. Curious as always, Jill insisted that Chris fill her in on all he'd been up to during their time apart. He wasn't fond of recalling, but he was able to clarify most of his actions, and they spent long hours chatting peacefully across the table.

It felt like it had years ago, back at the Raccoon Police Department as Chris and Jill talked over coffee before an assignment.

-

Now past noon, the two eventually came back to Earth, parting from their world where only they existed. Finishing up, they decided to wander the facility afterwards, watching just how the BSAA West African Branch did things. HQ would have been a stop, but Jill didn't want to tempt fate. However, as the facility started to fill with recruits, fellow agents instantly recognized Chris Redfield. As hall space became scarce, the bustle made Jill thankful she wasn't as well-known- she wanted to lay low and evade questioning for as long as she could. She turned away and avoided eye contact just to be on the safe side.

Chris however soon found himself greeted by throngs of BSAA members- mostly in broken English- as they stood in awe of their encounter. Jill stepped aside- it was clear that Agent Redfield was a highly respected operative- he was known throughout the world as one of the very best. His experience was unrivaled, and he had more missions to his name than anyone in the organization. Extremely accomplished, able, and informed, he was a veteran with a broad range of skills. As a seasoned expert at his profession, his great compassion and selflessness helped him become so. He was unlike any other in his heroic qualities, and admired widely. But she admired him more than anyone else ever could. He was her very _own_ idol.

Courteously, Chris was able to shake off the flock in due time, and Jill looked up affectionately at him. In a simple gesture, Chris took her fingers softly, and they walked hand-in-hand to their shared, silent bunk.

"I forgot how popular you were…"

Silently distressed, Jill knew what his status meant for her. She didn't want to think of being apart when she had just seen Chris for the first time in years. She never wanted him to leave.

Squeezing her hand tighter, Chris gave her a kind smile that was somehow encouraging.

"Couldn't matter less. I'm where I am because of _you_. I'm not going anywhere you're not."

As he looked lovingly at her, her own eyes lit up in a fragile happiness, and she smiled at him.

"What happens when we get back…?"

It was hard to understand exactly what she meant- for Chris, there were many things that were uncertain, and he wasn't entirely sure of anything himself.

"Well for starters, I'm _guessing_ you'll refuse to be a hobo out on the streets."

Jill laughed, punching his shoulder.

"Yeah, but…_I'm_ guessing my apartment's no longer _available_. Besides, I'm the master-of-unlocking. I think I'll be fine."

It was Chris's turn to chuckle as he remembered Barry Burton and his stale lines. But in all honestly, Chris wondered- couldn't Jill just stay with him? He _thought_ it was a good idea, and it would solve at least one problem. His pay was good, so he had more than enough money to support them both. Plus they knew each other inside and out already, and they weren't new to sharing things. Taking advantage of the lighthearted discussion, Chris decided to take his chances, trying discreetly to put forward the idea. Maybe he'd crack a bad joke- but how could he suggest the thought teasingly if he were actually _serious_? What if Jill just let it slide? It could all go terribly wrong, and that would be a disaster. He might not be able to ask her again. A lot was riding on this…but Chris knew when he thought too much he just ended up sounding stupid. Yet, he'd already tried to plan this out in his head! He had to make a move, _now_.

"My apartment's free- aside from me being in it."

_Smooth._

At least he had managed to blurt something out. He was sure he sounded like a complete idiot, but Chris expected no less. He was a mess when it came to Jill.

Jill stood, almost in shock, and Chris took the opportunity to explain himself.

"I'm just saying; it's worth a chance. On top of that, you won't have to pay bills, won't have to buy food…not if you stayed with me."

Jill's face reddened at Chris's words. Was he saying he wanted her to stay with him? In his apartment? He wanted her to _live_ with him?

"W-What?"

Chris laughed weakly, but he was more serious now. His face was concerned, and his eyes seemed to beg as he worried for her.

"Jill, think about it…I'm serious. It'd be so much easier."

Jill's head reeled, and she struggled to speak.

"Do you even have room? I can't just barge in like that…"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she rambled on awkwardly, pacing around the room. For all she knew, he could be rooming with his _girlfriend_. It'd been so long…she knew Chris would have made some changes in two years, so she had to be prepared for the worst. Who knew what she'd be getting herself into!

Chris grinned as he watched Jill bashfully deliberate. Maybe he hadn't embarrassed himself _that_ badly.

"Jeez, I'm not _that_ big. There's room. Claire's been out for a while, so you'll have your own place to sleep."

Jill's eyes flew to him, and Chris beamed, hoping to sell her on the idea.

"Besides, it gets a bit empty. And just until you get settled again- I won't make you stay longer than you need to."

Jill was chewing on her bottom lip, afraid. She couldn't let herself get hopeful. But did this mean it was safe? Would they really be able to handle staying in the same apartment together…? She didn't have many other options, and she had to admit, this one sounded the best.

'I guess…he must not be dating anyone…for now…' Jill thought, comforting herself.

She sighed, her eyes searching his.

"Chris, are you _sure_…? I mean, that's compromising privacy, giving up space…I won't be able to get to work for a while longer, so I can't pay for anything…"

Chris shook his head, he seemed so calm and relaxed, and Jill wished she could be the same.

"_I'll_ take care of you, Jill. Trust me. You don't have anything to worry about."

The words came so easily to him…he knew it was the simple truth. He wanted her to be as happy as possible, and he wanted her to know he'd try his best to make sure she was.

"But-"

Chris silenced Jill with one finger on her full lips, grinning playfully.

"No butts. Except for yours. In my apartment."

Jill rolled her eyes, but she grinned and whispered her thanks somewhat alluringly in Chris's ear before moving to rest on the bed behind them.

Chris cleared his throat, a little more turned on than he wanted to be, and scratched the back of his head. If this was any indication of how living with her would be, Chris figured he was in for a long, bumpy ride. He had to get a hold of himself.

Without much choice, he pulled out his Personal Digital Assistant to check the time.

"…Huh. PDA says 5:30 pm. Time _sure_ does fly. Missed lunch…"

Jill smiled in a way that left him mesmerized…it'd been a while since he'd felt like _this_. His heartbeat accelerated, and his head fell to the side, dumbfounded. He was in heaven.

She was so beautiful…even after lack of sunlight and becoming an involuntary blonde. She looked so fragile now, but he knew she was far from it. Nevertheless, she was just as stunning as she was so many years ago…back at the mansion, and even before that. He started to wonder if she'd even aged in the past two years. Probably not.

Damn cryogenics…but he couldn't really complain. Hell, she'd most likely look just the same even if she _had_ aged. She had great genes, all coming together to make one incredible Jill Valentine.

But the greatest thing about Jill was underneath her skin…much, much deeper inside. She possessed a strength that even he lacked. Jill…she was always confident, no matter what anybody said. She didn't even need a bit of makeup to be as attractive as she was, and she was as self-assured as any made-up model. Maybe even more. She was perfect on her own, and then some- He hardly did justice describing her. She was _the_ ultimate female…a force to be reckoned with. Why? She just _was_. That was it.

Even though he lived by this, _she_ didn't need any assurance. Since the very first day he met her, her face had been bare- but she never once looked plain. Always gorgeous in everyone's eyes, no matter what. And her _body_…he didn't even want to get started, afraid of how _his_ body would react. How did he end up with such a woman?

"Oh no..."

Jill replied jokingly, but Chris's awkwardness was starting to become apparent. Beginning to sweat, Chris bit the inside of his cheek as Jill's presence seemed to consume him.

"No wonder I'm so hungry…are you hungry? 'Cause I'm _really_ hungry."

Jill brought her legs up to her chest, hugging them to her body while giving Chris an eyeful of her perfect rear-end. Ironic he had mentioned it just a second ago.

"What're you hungry for…?"

It was an innocent enough question, but he knew Jill had to be playing with him. Chris's body grew hotter, and his mind raced. But he had to stay calm- Jill had the same affect on him as always, so he just needed to get his head straight and counter in an unruffled manner. Easier said than done.

"Uh…you know, I'll _think _about that. I'm going to grab dinner. You want something?"

Amused, Jill laughed and shook her head.

"You go ahead. I'll wait here."

Chris sighed; he was a bit disappointed. But at least he'd have some time to clear his head. Jill however, would eat whether she liked it or not. He would see to that.

He returned shortly from the cafeteria, making sure his time apart from Jill was _very_ minimal. Even leaving for a few minutes to get some food made him restless to see her.

A plate in each of his hands, Jill sat up to see what he'd done this time. Upon closer inspection, Jill could make out the blackened leg of some sort of fowl, and lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't even try to resist. It's barbeque."

Jill gave Chris a skeptic grin. She knew he'd force feed it to her if it came down to it, and she grudgingly gave way.

"Smells nice. Good old American food."

Chris chuckled, handing her a plate.

"As close as it gets."


	5. 5: Out of Control

---

With time to kill, the two chose to spend the rest of the day working out- Jill, having regained much of her strength, was anxious to test her skills now that P30 was out of her system. She couldn't afford to go slack just because they had stopped Wesker- she needed to keep sharp, in shape as she polished her capabilities. Though Wesker's training had seen to that during her capture, her own free will would now rule her limitations. Chris was uncomfortable with the idea at first, but Jill had firmly convinced him that she needed to see for herself how well she faired. She was adamant on pushing herself past her body's constraint, this time _without_ the use of a drug. In her mind, it was only a matter of resolve.

Coming to an agreement, they made their way to the facility's basement, which housed a makeshift gym. Chris and Jill knew just how to initiate their training.

Chris had stripped for the occasion- now sporting only his thin, sleeveless, form-fitting white undershirt above his BSAA cargos. Jill chose to stay in her bodysuit, as it allowed for her to perform without restriction, and they sparred with each other, exchanging blows as each fought for dominance.

Wrestling was soon thrown into the mix as they scrapped it out, but neither protested the action. Jill tried to counter with martial arts, but Chris's brute strength overpowered her. Cranking it up, Jill used her speed and agility to gain the advantage.

"_Got_…you…!"

In between heavy breaths, Jill announced her victory as she straddled Chris, pinning him to the ground- but her triumph was short lived, and he flipped them over, quickly turning the tables.

He grinned, his arm over her neck as he held her down.

But Jill was not pleased. She stared at him defiantly, and she could feel the pressure on her lessen.

Although she had the disadvantage, she could tell that Chris was holding back. She didn't want that- she was perfectly capable of having a fair fight with him, and that was what she expected.

"Chris, _don't_ be afraid to hurt me. I can take care of myself-"

He was heavy, and she struggled to free herself- finding an opening, she was able to break away, sliding underneath his open legs.

"But you're hurt…"

In a ready fighting stance, Jill was anything but impaired- she could no longer feel the pain of her chest as they engaged in close-combat.

Focused on downing her opponent, her bandaging soon became a nuisance. It only seemed to get in the way- she jumped back to gain distance before ripping it off and tossing it to the floor, her gaze never breaking from the man in front of her.

About to object, Chris was silent as he stared at Jill's injury- or at least, what used to be.

Her wounds looked nothing like they had just hours before- scarring was absent, and so were all signs of infection. Her veins had even returned to normal. Her skin was no longer bruised or scratched, and aside from a few, more deep lacerations, her wounds were almost fully healed. He was completely speechless. He was happy she was healing, but at this rate, it was far too unusual not to be noticed. Could her immune system be behind this? The same antibodies that had protected her against the T-virus? Or could it be something else?

He continued to stare intently, and in his distraction, Jill made her move as she rushed to Chris, grappling him.

"_Don't_ go _easy_ on me…!"

She ducked under his tensed arms, disappearing behind him where she was able to crouch, swiftly knocking his legs out from underneath him as she executed a powerful drop-kick.

His body hit the floor like concrete, and she straightened her posture.

Recovering, Chris crawled to his feet, looking at her in disbelief.

"Jill, listen- something's wrong."

He approached her, his eyes fearful as he thought the worst.

But Jill paid no attention as she cautiously observed Chris's movements, ready to act as a familiar rage begged to be released. She only heard _his_ voice, telling her something _much_ different.

"_Damn it_…"

Chris could tell by the look on her face- slowly twisting with rage. She was too absorbed in the fight, he knew she wasn't herself. Her eyes were on him as if he _really_ _were_ her enemy.

But to her, he had become just this. The dry, cracked stone walls of the Monarch Room enclosed her as she eyed her target, her blood boiling inside of her. And she knew she had to take its life.

Chris looked on as she darted to him, and he had no choice but to hold her back. Grabbing her arms, he spun her around, and she became her own straightjacket as Chris held her backside against himself.

But she was not so easily restrained this time around. Thrashing, Jill threw her head back against Chris's face with enough force to send him stumbling in the other direction, his hands to his throbbing head.

She turned to attack him yet again, her glistening teeth bared like that of an angry cat's. Hissing, she delivered a painful boot to his stomach with her tough heel, and as she anticipated, he bent over in pain, giving her an ideal opening. Jill tried to strike him, but to her surprise, Chris snatched her hand and stood, calling her name.

Only at a temporary loss, her beautiful blue-grey orbs looked _dead_.

She quickly flung herself onto Chris's shoulders, where she tried to bring him down, but her thighs were no match against his mass. He bent over to throw her off and Jill took the impact, somersaulting in front of him before flying to her feet.

Breathless, Jill glared fiercely at Chris as he bent his knees, planting his feet firmly to further steady himself. She closed the gap between them quickly, charging at him with all of her strength.

Chris was well-prepared. He grabbed her forearms, successfully flinging her overhead- but he didn't let go. Still in his grasp, Jill was helpless as he yanked her closer mid-air, his body falling backwards to send them both crashing to the ground.

Chris didn't waste any time- having taken such a heavy blow, Jill's recuperation was slow, her vision doubling as she tried to stand, and he rushed to restrain her. Her hands behind her back in Chris's tight hold, she finally let her head fall forward in fatigue as the fight left her.

Chris loosened his grip on her now limp body before lowering her down gently to lie on the flooring.

He brushed her hair, wet with sweat, away from her face as her features softened, and she let her eyes slowly crack open.

Wholly aware, she felt the urge to explain- to let Chris know about her training, how she was forced to attack and kill without hesitation. How Wesker had even taught her himself, instructing her to let her aggression take control as he beat her senseless. It had become second nature…

But looking into his eyes, she knew she didn't need to say a word. He didn't care what happened to himself- he only thought of her, and without doubt or question, he would remain her partner for life.

She smiled at him, and he knew she was alright. Helping her up, they concluded that their intense training session had been more than enough for one day. Jill was ashamed of loosing control- for hours she had sparred with Chris, and nothing had happened. But when she became irritated by Chris's restraint, it lit a fuse inside of her. Her anger soon flared, and her insides were suddenly ablaze as she viciously took him on.

The tormented had become the tormenter as she let her wrath take a hold. How could she have become so cruel? Wesker had made her into someone…some_thing_ that she could no longer recognize. She found herself asking, what happened to the _real_ Jill Valentine? Where _is_ she?

She decided that Jill Valentine _had_ died two years ago. She didn't know _who _she was now; if she were even human…

She resented how naive Chris was- he was devoted to someone who had been taken and distorted. As much as she loved him, she prayed that he would finally realize his mistake and run for the hills, leaving her alone where she belonged. But she knew she didn't have the strength to push him away…

He was everything.

-

Jill clung to Chris as they retired for the night. The day had been long and tiring, even aside from their physical activities. Emotionally, they had been hurt- but reconnected. And mentally, they had registered the reality of life at this moment- it was _real_, and they were living it. Together.

Jill knew Chris was worried for her, but she tried to reassure him by acting as ordinary as possible. Beat, they eased themselves onto their bed.

"I want to be out of here…"

It was a hushed protest; but Africa had held Jill for more than two years, and she found that even on a psychological level, she had been changed.

Chris dipped his head, considerate of Jill's state.

"_Yeah_…I know. Me too."

Jill hoped the night passed with swiftness, and that tomorrow would prove painless. But it was only a wish. She didn't know what the start of a new day would bring, as the scorching sun rose to the skies. A trip to the airport seemed easy enough- nothing fancy, no military escort or personal jets. Just a little running around, a few stops in a public terminal. The long flight back would allow plenty more time for her and Chris to rest, and they expected to arrive late in the night. Perhaps it meant they could avoid difficulties for the time being, and that would provide enough energy for the two to make one last journey. The journey _home_.

---

Landing briefly, Josh's noisy chopper could be heard as its propellers cut through the heavy air. Sheva and Josh said their goodbyes, going their separate ways, and the young woman was quick to join Chris in their temporary space at the base, mulling over the slow-approaching dawn. Jill was fast asleep.

They greeted each other, but that was all. Silence quickly returned, though there was much to be said.

But Sheva was reluctant to think of the day ahead- it meant that she had to part with her partner. And unlike with Josh and Delta team, somehow, she couldn't think of him as a 'big brother'. She felt a connection with him- whenever their eyes locked, it was as if they were communicating without the use of words. She couldn't explain it. She knew this must be more potent for Chris and _Jill_, but Sheva had never experienced such a thing. She was unaccustomed to such feelings…she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

She knew her past made her partial. She found it hard to trust as a child after her parents had been killed, and later on she joined guerilla fighters. For seven years, they were the only family she had known. However, it was a harsh and corrupt road to follow. Until an American and a foreigner changed her life forever.

Maybe because Chris was an American, she was drawn to him. Attached. Like the kind American in the suit that had helped her so many years ago. The man from the U.S. government that took her in, gave her a home, an education, and a purpose. Starting life anew in America had been an adventure…she worked hard, but it had paid off. As gifted and driven as Sheva was, she greatly surpassed expectation. She even learned English to a native level in only six months, and within two years of arriving in the U.S., she enrolled at a university. But none of this would have been possible if it weren't for her legal guardian, that kind man she had met when she was a child. She was where she was now because of that man.

He gave her her start- she could remember it all perfectly. She had graduated from her university with high honors, perfectly at ease in the States. However, recognizing her abilities, the man had suggested she join the BSAA to help others as she had been helped. This way, she could make the people who killed her parents pay.

She had agreed, and after completing basic training, she was assigned to the unit led by Delta Team Captain Josh Stone. She trained hard with him for eight long months- where she learned everything she would need to know to make it in the field. And eventually, after fully completing her training for good, she was hand picked to join the newly formed BSAA. It was a proud day for Sheva. And she knew she would never forget the American that gave her a _future_.

Perhaps Chris reminded her of him. Or maybe all American men had a certain appeal to them. Either way, Sheva deeply admired her superior, and was honored to work with such an experienced agent. Yet, they were able to become more than just partners- _friends_. Authority and rank meant nothing- Chris was not big-headed, but a sweet, genuine soul. She had to admit, it tickled her to think they had disobeyed orders to go on a solo mission. But they accomplished more than they could have ever hoped.

Sheva smiled, turning her head to face her teammate. She elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

"You still haven't told me about your history with Wesker…"

Though a bit impatient, Sheva was still more than ready to hear of Chris's past. She wanted to find out as much as she could. She had become a part of the chronicle, and felt that she had some right to know a bit of what had happened beforehand. She knew she and Chris had made a deal, and she was going to hold him to that, just as she said. They had put an end to Uroboros _and_ Wesker, and successfully completed their mission with flying colors. Now was a better time than any to tell of his past, and Sheva was set to listen.

Chris gave a long, deep sigh, and Sheva knew this was it. She moved into a more comfortable position and waited patiently as Chris searched his memories, looking for where to start…

It was all too easy to remember.

Pictures flashed in his mind- a guarantee.

Inhaling, Chris looked casually to his current partner. Her eyes were bright, and Chris almost laughed at her eagerness.

"Remember when I told you Wesker was the captain of our S.T.A.R.S. unit?"

The young woman nodded sharply, her eyes fixed upon those of the storyteller's.

"Posing as team leader when he was _really _a top official with Umbrella…"

Chris smiled vaguely, slightly surprised at how much she remembered.

"Yeah. Little did we know."

He let out another tired breath as he attempted to retell the nightmare.

"S.T.A.R.S. was centered in Raccoon City, a special unit of the Raccoon City Police Department. It was formed to combat rising incidents of terrorism and cult-related crimes; things that the R.P.D. couldn't handle."

Sheva grinned.

"Fighting terrorists from the start, huh?"

Chris laughed darkly; fate always seemed to find ways to mock him.

"Yeah."

He continued, trying to keep a positive state of mind. But such a feat was difficult when it came to what had happened back in 1998…

"There had been some grisly murders that took place in the Arklay Mountains on the outskirts of the city, and Bravo Team was sent in to investigate. Not long after, Alpha Team was sent in to locate Bravo Team after we lost contact. We discovered Bravo Team's downed helicopter- and found part of Bravo Team…in pieces."

Sheva's eyes were wide with fear, and Chris stopped, shaking his head.

"We fell into the same trap they had. After we were attacked by a group of mutant dogs we took refuge in a nearby mansion; only to find it crawling with the undead and other B.O.W.'s Umbrella had cooked up. Turned out Wesker had planned this from the start.

We soon found out he was a double agent working for Umbrella- his mission was to lure us to the Arklay Mountains to gather test battle data for Umbrella's B.O.W. research. Our comrades had been killed for the sake of _their_ twisted experiments."

Sheva put her hand on his shoulder, her face concerned.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that…I can't imagine the extent of-"

"It's alright…"

Chris stared blankly at the wall in front of him, calm.

"It's in the past now."

Though he appreciated Sheva's concern, mourning over times gone by would get him nowhere.

He blinked slowly, and Sheva quieted, rubbing his arm.

"Wesker hadn't counted on S.T.A.R.S. lasting very long, and that's where he was wrong. We survived the mansion and found the Umbrella Research facility underneath- It was all clear then. The lab gave us all the proof we needed. We located Wesker who released the humanoid B.O.W. Tyrant T-002 to take out the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members, but was impaled and killed by it.

Wesker was a part of Umbrella's plans from the beginning, a part of a project set up by the company's founder, Ozwell E. Spencer. He was involved in the hybridization between humans and the Progenitor virus. Being given a variant of the T-virus before his death, he was later reanimated and gained his superhuman capabilities- Wesker became a B.O.W. himself. As part of his _warped_ vision, he had traded in his humanity to become an advanced species with enhanced speed, strength, and agility. We foiled his plans by defeating the Tyrant and escaping from the place before it blew.

We became a thorn in his side from then on."

Sheva blinked, trying to absorb all of the information. But it all seemed so unreal.

"What happened to Wesker and Umbrella then?"

"We thought he died in the explosion, but he made it out just in time. The bastard didn't even owe allegiance to Umbrella. While Jill and a few more of our teammates tried to expose the company, Wesker severed his ties and turned on them. He began to resent us more and more until his hatred sparked plans for revenge. I encountered him years later on Rockfort Island, but lost him yet again. Jill and I had been searching for Wesker since then. After years of getting nowhere, we got a tip from a reliable source on Ozwell E. Spencer's whereabouts. We hoped he would lead us to Wesker. We got more than we bargained for. That's when the incident at the Spencer Estate took place, and Jill…"

Sheva squeezed Chris's hand, signaling that it was okay to stop. She hadn't expected such a dramatic history…it was nothing short of astounding.  
"Chris…thank you for that. I understand a _lot_ better now."

She laughed, trying to lift his spirits, and he shrugged. It did feel kind of good to remember all that had happened…how much they had gone through to get to this point. Especially now. It made everything all that much sweeter.

"I can't believe it's all finally over."

Chris gave Sheva a bright smile, his brown eyes shining. It was terribly infectious, and the two sat in peace, visualizing the world's potential. A world without fear…it sounded pretty good.

Was it really alright to believe in such a thing again? They would certainly try.

* * *

**Hello again! Here are two more chapters, I hope they're alright. x_x I'm really nervous that I might have messed up. XD Do you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions or ideas? ^-^ All comments and criticisms are welcome! Let me know what I can do to make it better! Shorter chapters, longer chapters? Not-so-lame chapter names!? n.n I hope you guys like the story thus far! **


	6. 6: Panic

---

_In the morning you are the first  
thing that I know.  
After the daylight disappears we  
welcome the lonely night.  
But it's not lonely for long.  
I am here for you, and you are here for me._

_Right before you fall asleep  
I whisper in your ear.  
We are together.  
We are together._

Jill's eyes flew open as she felt Chris crash in bed beside her, startling her awake. She gasped and held her breath, but the dark silhouette was familiar. She had no reason to be afraid. It was Chris…only Chris. He turned onto his side to face her, his hot breath on her face, and she closed her eyes. The feeling was missed…and his scent- the faint aroma of cologne and musk. She breathed him in, so close to the man she cared about most in this world. She no longer had to sleep or be alone, no longer had to pretend that he was there- she couldn't say she ever thought she'd find herself like this. Spending such an extended period in seclusion had broken her; her resolve. Each day was like the other, the passing of time was unclear, days melding into one another. But she had left that place…that _life_, behind. It was time to start over again. And she wouldn't have to do it on her own.

Her eyes were tired, but being with Chris made her body come alive. In a wistful state, her gloved hand reached to play with Chris's soft hair, and she didn't care if he was still awake. She cherished him. She _should_ be spending every day with him as if it were her last- one never knows what can happen…or when tragedy decides to strike. Yet she didn't want to come off as desperate. Her pride kept her at bay, but when they were near like this, it couldn't be helped. When Chris was beside her, nothing else really mattered. And the world was a perfect place.

Deep into the night the minutes ticked by, and she could feel herself slowly drifting again- but she couldn't let herself go too far. Though she felt safer than usual, she knew she couldn't trust herself once her eyes had closed. Not fully, at least, no matter how at peace she seemed. But at the same time, she couldn't stay awake forever. No matter how _scared_ she was.

She expected a double dose- she wondered why she had slept so soundly just the night before. But her mind would make up for that. Dreamless sleeps were only common when she _could_ tell between life and death.

She was still aware of the man beside her, and she tried to savor his presence, to hang on to it. But as her weary body begged for rest, she soon found herself sucked back into a world she _didn't_ want to be in. Nightmares…she had so many to choose from. They replaced every dream, every thought- they were the elements of her memory. Could Chris save her from this one?

At any rate, giving in wasn't an option. If Wesker was really dead, her only enemy was now herself. Despite her affliction, she hadn't yet lost the fight. She was stronger than her fears, and she'd find a way to beat them down. This battle was in her mind, right? She had the advantage; the courage to free herself from this. And in order to do so, her only choice was to endure.

'_Don't worry…' _She told herself. It would all be over soon. She would wake up soon. Soon, she'd be _home_.

Please let morning come.

Jill found herself surrounded by the same thick, clear glass windows that had served as her former hospice. Though alone, she recognized it all. It was hardly a dream world- she was living inside a memory reborn. Not a thing was out of place…the needles, the tools, the sickeningly white floor and ceiling. She wasn't alarmed to learn she'd been strapped down to a medical stretcher, her feet and hands tied securely. Nor that her naked body was covered by nothing more than a thin sheet.

After all- it had happened.

She felt goose bumps on her skin as the doors in front of her opened, and her teeth clenched as the boot steps made their way closer.

Wesker.

She struggled to free her hands from her bindings, but they were too tight to be manipulated. Wesker's low, menacing laughter only provoked her more, and she kicked weakly, her ankles tightly bound. Overhead, the bright headlight shining in her face blocked her from seeing _his_ face- his gloved hand reached up to it, and it was shut off, much to her relief. Jill closed her eyes, seeing stars, but tensed when that same gloved hand roughly seized her face.

She shot daggers at him, though it was hard to stare defiantly into a pair of pitch-black shades. But Wesker could see it perfectly. His faint smirk was evidence to that, but it didn't quite have its desired affect. He squeezed her jaw tighter, and jerked her face up painfully without a second thought.

"Is that any way to treat your savior?"

_Savior_. His superiority complex had only worsened with time. He released her and she gave him a look of disgust- if this was _her_ nightmare, she had to be able to do something. She wouldn't give Wesker the pleasure of tormenting her even in her dreams.

_Savior_. That was it- she focused on the anger coming to a boil inside of her. _Savior_. The word echoed throughout her being. He was no such thing. He was just a _tyrant_.

Her eyes narrowed and she spat at him, grinning when her attempt proved successful. Her body seemed to shake with her satisfaction, yet Wesker's slow movements began to intimidate her. He removed his glasses, and after wiping them off, he slipped them carefully into the pocket of his leather trench coat. He inhaled slowly, shaking his head in disappointment- but Jill only laughed in her hatred. With Wesker's fiery eyes now revealed, she was unconcerned.

'_Too bad you're dead…'_

She slowly shifted her gaze, pleased with her actions. Jill was primed for her consequence. Fear was absent in her eyes.

Wesker's jaw clenched lightly, and he flexed his gloved hands, the cracking of his fingers and the friction of leather nerve-racking sounds. The same sounds she had heard right before she took Wesker through the window of the Spencer Estate with her- before Chris was almost murdered in front of her eyes. The noise made Jill's lips quiver, and her breathing quickened automatically. Wesker was just as dangerous in her mind as he was in reality- how could she have thought otherwise? In all ways, she unwillingly perceived him as a feared and dominant force, as much as she despised him. But it was wise to understand this- Wesker was all that and more. He was heartless. He _wasn't_ human.

In the mind of the monster, Jill's disobedience was exciting, but he could only allow so much rebellion. Her eyes shot to him just as his dark shades reappeared, and he quietly pushed them into place. Somehow, in spite of Wesker's terrifying eyes, it scared her even more when they were hidden behind his glasses. He already lacked emotion- but even the slightest suggestion of feeling disappeared, and a deeper cold seemed to grip his body. He had fully detached himself from all empathy; if he were even capable of feeling such a thing in the first place.

He approached her, his head tilted in observation.

Oh, _right_. She had almost forgotten. She was his experiment…_still_ his helpless plaything.

"You still fail to understand..."

He ran his finger down her center, the pressure enough to bruise her tender flesh. Jill pretended not to notice, but her heart was racing wildly in panic; her body temperature rising in alarm as the corner of his mouth curled in amusement.

"_You _have risen above the human race, _Jill_. Congratulations."

Jill's nose wrinkled in revulsion. Why was he singling her out like this? And what did he mean? What the hell was he talking about?

"I'm _not _a part of your 'perfect' world. So screw your evolution, Wesker. It _isn't_ happening!"

Wesker laughed abundantly at the venom in her voice, not bothering to mask his pleasure, and Jill stared in loathing at the extent of his madness.

"Oh, but you _are_. Human progression is already happening, _Jill_. You have proven to be quite the asset. Killing you would have been a _careless_ mistake."

Her eye twitched as he stood, looking down at her in mock pity. She _hated_ his voice. She was so tired of hearing her name on his tongue.

'_You're not even real…'_

Jill was reassured by the fact she _knew_ she was dreaming. What's the worst that could happen? Even if something did, this was all in her head. It wasn't real. _He_ wasn't real.

This Wesker was unaware. His talk of the future fell on deaf ears. He still wanted to find the 'chosen ones'? Wipe out the 'weak'?

"_Good luck_."

He smiled at her confident words, pausing before he pulled out a sleek, digital assistant that Jill recognized all too easy. This was dangerous.

It couldn't still control her, could it? Cause her pain? It had to be worthless now. Her body was free of P30 and its external administration device…It was useless.

But she suddenly became uneasy, her stomach churning. If it was useless, then…why was he _still_ smiling?

"You should pay more _attention_, Valentine."

Jill swallowed, beginning to tremble as her blood turned cold.

'_What…?_'

The icy chill spread through her, and there was no denying that she was afraid. The fear that should have showed itself long ago appeared in her gaze, her eyes wide and nearly neurotic.

She didn't like this, not one bit. She tried to close her eyes, but a sharp pain exploded in her chest, and she cried out.

What was happening to her? What had he _done_…?

He slid his hand down her body, feeling every peak and dip of her curves as he bathed in his self-fulfillment. Her breath caught in her throat as soon as she felt him grip the thin sheet shielding her.

"Don't…"

Wesker wasn't one to take orders. Nor was he one to take requests. He didn't make deals or find compromises- such things need not exist for a god. Her begging made him _sick_. Could no one understand?

"You try my patience. Enjoy this _life_- it won't last much longer. The weak must _always _resist the will of the chosen. But the wretched blight of this world shall be cleansed."

He removed his hand only to lightly stroke his pet, her head caressed in a meaningless gesture by his lithe fingers. It was only meant to confuse her, she knew. He once again clutched her sheet in his hand, and she tried to gather her thoughts in her struggle to stop him. Wesker simply smiled.

"You think you're _so_ safe. Each pathetic human on this _planet_."

Jill shook her head, her eyes hopelessly trying to reach him.

"_You cannot kill me that easily_."

"STOP!"

In one quick pull, her covering was thrown behind him, falling to the floor as his eyes flashed a deep red. Jill squirmed, her dignity decaying rapidly as her piercing screams continued to resound. She swore at her weakness of mind- she couldn't leave. Not yet. How much did this damned illusion expect her to take…?

Wesker impassively began to pace around Jill, his hands behind his back and his eyes burning holes into Jill's body. Eventually, her shouting ceased, and she shut her eyelids tight. She didn't know what else to do. She didn't know what she was trying to tell herself.

But reluctantly, her eyes opened, and she gazed upon her exposed body.

"Don't worry, Jill. You will survive. You _are_ the _mother_ of Uroboros."

Jill was about to tell Wesker off, secretly terrified of his comment- but she froze, and her mouth dropped open in dread as she felt something burning beneath her skin.

'_No…no, no…'_

The dark, leech-like pustules rose to wriggle around, covering every inch of her. The feeling was nauseating, and she could feel as her toes curled in protest. She was _not_ the mother of Uroboros! It was Wesker's own sick creation…but no relief came to her, even as she watched the pustules disappear. She could feel them inside her still; they had only sunk back to where they hid, the virus running freely through her veins. She shut her eyes one more time, praying to return to Chris.

And soaking in perspiration, she finally awoke.

She _had_ to get herself checked out, no matter what they could find…she could be endangering the lives of everyone, and she couldn't risk that. She would head to the BSAA headquarters in the United States as soon as she returned- she'd give herself up _one_ more time, to leave her past behind for good.

* * *

**Hello, that was chapter 6! =) Hmm, I really wonder about this one...is it okay? I know it's a bit short, but I was a bit rushed for this one. _ Please tell me how you like it. Were the character's too OOC...? Did this chapter sound rushed...? XD Anyway, please review if you can! I'd really appreciate it, sometimes it gets a little hard to find where to go from a certain point. :3 Critism is very welcome! XD And comments! And anything! **

**=D Thanks. XD **


	7. 7: Hope

---

Clinging to consciousness for the remainder of the restless night, Jill didn't move from her fetal position, curled up beside Chris in contemplation. It played _over _and _over_ again in her head for hours; the nightmare that she thought she could handle. Uroboros, Wesker…What did it all mean? She had to find out, no matter what it took. She knew she couldn't have avoided this for long- her ghosts were gaining up on her faster than she'd thought.

Jill slipped her graceful fingers into one of Chris's pockets, probing for his PDA. When she felt nothing, she tried another pouch in his cargos. She grasped at a smooth, hard device, and slid it out softly, smiling faintly as its blue light illuminated the room. She checked the time, hoping that the new day had already begun.

4:15 AM. That was good enough. Plenty of time had to be allowed for them to pack up and then reach the airport. She stealthily returned the borrowed PDA, her heart thumping.

The sooner they got there, the better. Jill threw her long legs around Chris one by one, directing herself with minimal light until she finally reached the floor.

She let out a sigh of relief, kneeling to gather the few items that she and Chris had. She found his BSAA top, and set it carefully to the side. She was sure he'd want to wear a little more than some dirty pants and a sweaty undershirt out in public. But what about _her_? Her attire certainly wasn't any better. A skin tight _battle_ _suit_?

But neither she nor Chris had much of an option. She really could care less what other people thought of her _clothes_, that was the least of her worries right now. And of course, she knew Chris wouldn't have a problem. They could change and clean up more once they got home. Briefly, she wondered…Would she get stuck wearing _his _stuff?

A slight blush rose on her cheeks, and she retrieved her powerful Vz 61 Scorpion SA submachine guns to attach them back on to the straps around her thighs. A bead of sweat ran down her face, and she pulled down the zipper to her suit, stopping above her navel. Hey, might as well flaunt what you got. Especially when the temperature was enough to make you melt. Though half of her just wanted to see the look on Chris's face.

She glanced only for a moment at her wound- just beneath her collarbone, it was quickly fading away. She didn't know what to make of it. Did it have something to do with her sparring episode? It was then that she first noticed it was healing at an incredible rate. She knew something wasn't right with her; not only by her dreams, but her injuries were living proof. And when she had lost control with Chris…her body moved on its own, and she was helpless to stop it. She _thought_ she was free of P30, but she knew there was only one way to find out. She had to find some answers of her own.

She smiled softly as Sheva roused in her bunk, and the African woman returned the expression, slightly shocked at Jill's unzipped glory- her perfect breasts giving her a run for her money. But she was more shocked by the fact she was even _awake_. What was she up to?

She shook off her competitive thoughts, climbing down carefully before sitting beside Jill on the cold floor, her gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright…?"

Jill was somewhat self-conscious- she hadn't expected Sheva to be the first to see her…like this. But she nodded, masking her worries. She didn't need to bother Sheva with her complaints.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Thanks. But why are you up so early?"

Sheva blinked before letting her hair loose, smoothing back any out-of-place strands.

"What time _is_ it?" She yawned, tying her hair back again to form a neat ponytail.

Jill grinned awkwardly.

"Uh…well it is pretty early…or really, _really_ late. Whatever you want to call it."

Sheva lifted an eyebrow.

"Hm. Then I guess I could ask _you_ the same question."

The dark-haired beauty smiled, crossing her arms.

"What are _you _doing up?"

Jill bit her lip and frowned; the question had been cleverly re-directed towards her. She didn't know how much she should share with the woman…if much at all.

"Anxious…Packing."

Sheva laughed and nodded her head; she understood how Jill must be feeling. Today she'd be going home. Along with…

Sheva watched as Jill's bright eyes shifted to Chris's sleeping form. She let her hands fall to her lap as she exhaled.

"I'm sure you both have a lot to look forward to."

Jill wanted to laugh.

"Something like that."

The two women stared at their dual-action partner. Jill knew Sheva didn't want him to leave- she was positive that they had braved through quite a bit together. Sheva surely wasn't used to _this_ kind of bioterrorism; and perhaps she had formed a similar bond during the entirety of their life-or-death mission. Chris of course was just the same; possibly even _more_ lovable. At least Jill felt that way- then again, her 'death' had probably made him more inclined to treat her like a princess. She pursed her lips- she was talking about Chris and Sheva here, not _her_. Sheva was sure to have gotten a taste of his caring and selfless nature. And once you had a taste, it was hard to let go. Maybe even impossible.

"Sheva…I wanted to say _thank_ you. For taking care of him…"

The blonde's eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke her thanks, looking intently at the woman next to her.

She knew it wasn't an easy job…watching out for Chris, making sure he didn't do anything too stupid or get himself killed. But Sheva had done so with ease. Why _couldn't_ she…?

Sheva gave Jill a gentle smile, and she dipped her head slowly in acceptance. She was simply acting as a partner should- and Chris had been amazing to work with.

"He talked his head off about you the whole time."

Sheva tried not to hint at her irritation with this, but it was _plainly_ evident in her voice. She laughed, remembering Excella's words- though she resented the woman, she had to agree- he had sounded a lot like a broken record. Sometimes it had made her wonder; was it _really_ about Uroboros as well? For him, at times, she had doubted it.

Jill blinked, uncertain of how to respond. Had he really talked that much about her? It must have been because he was worried; sick of Wesker's games. Deep within herself she had heard his voice, calling her name…but under the circumstances, it was necessary. She had been poisoned by the P30 constantly being pumped into her bloodstream. It was a miracle that Chris had even managed to bring her back to the surface- it had been so strong; the urge to obey, the urge to kill. But Chris _was_ a wonder-man. She knew he'd come to save her.

As if detecting both Jill and Sheva's thoughts, Chris himself soon began to stir. He groaned and raised his head, squinting in their direction.

"You're _kidding_ me…is it morning already…?"

Once his eyes had adjusted and opened fully, they fell instantly upon Jill- and her magnificent cleavage. He blinked and did a double take.

Wait a second…was this a dream? Was he seeing clearly? His eyes lingered as his pants got a little tighter, his senses heightening.

'_Shit…' _

He closed his eyes in heavy concentration. He couldn't handle this so early- he had to get a grip. His fingerless gloves covered his face as he inhaled, trying to rid his mind of the impure thoughts. At least his lower half was hidden, wrapped in the bed sheets. That woman was both a blessing and a curse- he knew Jill would be the death of him.

Jill grew pink. He had looked, alright. But what kind of reaction was that…? She couldn't tell if it was good or bad; but it was too late to do anything about it now.

Finally responding to Chris's comment, Sheva was able to inform him of the time. He nodded, knowing no matter how early it was, once he was up he _wasn't _going back to sleep. Once he felt it was safe, he sat up and pulled the blankets from his body.

Jill cleared her throat.

"I just thought it'd be good to get an early start."

Half of that was true. She needed to get tested right away…

Sheva looked to Chris and shrugged- but his eyes were set watchfully on Jill, even as he ran his hands through his messy dark hair. The African native rolled her eyes.

"Well- now that we're all _up_, I suppose it couldn't hurt to get our things together."

Sheva was aware that Jill had collected most of the items that she and Chris possessed, but there were still various objects lying around, most being ammo and important combat equipment.

The Americans nodded and rose to complete their small task- Chris was no longer tired after his potent awakening to his former partner. But Jill and arousal came _hand_-in-_hand_…Jill however had shaken off her thoughts of Chris, though unwillingly. She was unwavering as she moved quickly, her disturbing vision returning to burden her conscience.

After minutes of scavenging in absolute silence, the three decided that they had everything they needed. They inspected every nook and cranny of the room, insuring that they had left no weapon or gadget behind- their equipment had been safely stored away within a sturdy duffel bag, kindly donated by Josh Stone himself. The captain of Delta Team, and lone survivor of the two BSAA West African Branch Special Forces units deployed in Kijuju, his guilt was tremendous. Though he hid it well, his compulsion to assist fellow agents was a tell-tale sign. But even so, he made it clear that he had no use for the roomy sack, having gladly caught up with the soldiers to see them off. His offering would only simplify their trip home- Chris and Jill accepted it happily.

"I'm going to miss you, partner."

The BSAA members prepared to part, though farewells were never a happy occasion. Her unhappiness leaked from Sheva's words, and Chris couldn't help but feel regret. He would also miss not only his partner, but his friend. A very important one at that.

Sheva gathered her strength and smiled, hugging Chris and Jill tightly. She wished them the best of luck, despite whatever obstacles they may come to face. She knew that they would make it through.

Chris smiled back warmly, his hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Take _care_. You too, Captain. Keep Sheva company, okay?"

Josh nodded sharply, saluting the honored agents standing in front of him.

"Have a _safe _trip home, you two."

They signaled in kind, expressing their endless gratitude for all that the BSAA's West African Branch had done for them.

As Jill and Chris headed towards their bulky military transportation, Josh heaved a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell them they would see you soon? Sheva- you are returning to the States, are you not?"

Sheva nodded a yes, her eyes focused on the back of Chris's head.

"I will. But I can't bother them like that, can I? One of these days, I'll stop by. I want to give _them_ some time for now."

She smiled at Captain Stone, and he placed a hand atop her head.

"But in the meantime, you're stuck with me, Josh."

Her eyes were bright as she turned to him.

"Let's make Africa _safe _again."

-

Hope burned brightly in the hearts of every fighter, like a raging fire too great to be subdued. And though sorrow had laced their goodbyes, it was certain that the heroes would come together once again. Until then, there were tasks still to be completed- and lives to finally begin living after so long.


	8. 8: Home

Vegetation crunched under the powerful tires of the large, armed vehicle as it drove off into the horizon. The sun had finally shown itself, and its heat wasted no time finding the traveling soldiers. But it was only a tiny inconvenience- Chris and Jill were at complete peace as they made their way to the nearest airport within Africa's Western region.

How things can change in just a moment. Only days ago, they had been fighting for their lives; now, they were on their way home. For Chris, nothing could be better. He had come here to complete a simple mission: apprehend a bio-weapons dealer in Africa. Yet he found _Jill_…the very Jill Valentine that he had mourned over since she disappeared almost three years ago. The same Jill Valentine that he loved, whose empty grave he covered in bouquets of delicate flowers and piles of letters in colorful envelopes. Who was the cause of his tears, the reason he drank himself silly when he was alone, why even the slightest mention of her death sent him into a rampage. The pain and isolation that he had subjected himself to had not been for nothing. Because Jill Valentine was _not_ rotting in the ground six feet under- she was alive, _somewhere_. And in his heart, he believed that. He might not be here if he hadn't…

The world _didn't_ let him down. All had changed in a matter of time; precious time. And they had much time ahead of them.

The motion of the camouflage automobile made Jill's eyelids heavy- she hadn't slept for very long, her nightmare starring Albert Wesker rudely shocking her awake after only a few hours of rest.

The landscape became a blur as they rode through bustling cities, the dark eyes of pedestrians glued to them as they passed by. The noises of her surroundings soon grew faint and fuzzy, muffled as if her hands were over her ears. But they lay limp, along with her slender arms, on the seat of the car's interior. Chris glanced at her, feeling her body leaning into him as she cautiously allowed her eyes to shut. Her head rolled onto his shoulder, and Chris smiled as he felt her body relax. It was perfect déjà vu.

He wanted to make this quick- upon arrival, he parked the jeep in the small lot outside of the airport, exiting to retrieve their duffel and swing it over his broad shoulder. He opened the passenger seat in front; his eyes soft as he looked down to see Jill's faint smile. He was careful as he took her into his arms, carrying her gently into the building just ahead.

The security check didn't last long- he flashed his identification, passport and BSAA badge sequentially, standing even taller than usual.

Yes, he had his passport, and it was accepted.

No, the woman in his arms did not have hers. How could they expect her to? She'd been presumed dead for the past two years, captured and controlled by a psychopath with a God complex. He wasn't going to explain. They were _not _going to give her trouble because she lacked her passport; not after the uncertain hell she had survived.

He motioned towards her with his badge, signaling that she was a member of the BSAA as well. His patience was minimal and draining fast, and he made _sure_ it showed.

The dark men peeked at Jill, talking amongst themselves in Swahili as they spotted the unconscious woman's injuries. These guards weren't ordinary- they were part of the military. But it made no difference to Chris. His muscles were easily seen through his tight-fitting shirt, leaving the guards jumpy as his chocolate brown eyes stared them down in warning. He didn't want any problems. And there would be none if they just let him through, Jill, luggage, and all.

Needless to say, access was granted with little conflict.

He practically ran to the terminal, presenting his return-tickets provided by the BSAA and boarding the plane in a hurry. Breathing heavily, he looked around the cabin- it was plenty spacious, with very few people aboard. First-class air travel- it was a beautiful sight. An attendant assisted him with his luggage, placing it inside the storage container above them, and Chris felt he could finally unwind. Things were really getting somewhere. He and Jill were on their way _home_. The thought was incredible.

As he and Jill settled comfortably in their retractable seats, he smirked, surprisingly satisfied. His benefits always seemed to come in handy. He was thankful- the organization really went out on a limb for their agents, and for Chris, this was the difference between a pleasant ride and a violent disaster. Whichever occurred, he _would_ have his way. Especially if his way meant Jill's comfort.

Perhaps he was growing used to getting the things he wanted- along with his status as part of the BSAA, his outward show seemed to grant him things with no difficulty at all. It worked for him; his true disposition wasn't nearly as commanding. But was he becoming a bit cocky? The fame and respect _could_ finally be getting to his head. He thought about it for a minute.

Chris _Redfield_? _Cocky_?

No _way_.

Besides- he had Jill Valentine to keep him in line. And that worked out just fine.

It wasn't long before the plane took off, rocking and turbulence failing to disturb the homesick partners. Chris's mind was emptied as soon as his hand found Jill. He ran his hand up her thigh, caressing her in a tender motion. It wasn't a carnal action- he only hoped Jill felt as calm beside him as he was beside her. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel protected again, if he had ever succeeded in such. He tried his best, and he tried over and over again. But he knew that things were no longer the same, and she had come to _his_ rescue.

He thought of her emotions- how she seemed moody, sensitive at times and angry at others. Still, he wished to share his affection despite the horrors that had plagued her- horrors that he couldn't even begin to imagine. But how could he share his affection now if he couldn't even do it _then_?

Once again, he had become so easily absorbed in her; helplessly tangled within her intricate design. It was comical how quickly he could go from smug to distraught- but it was only natural for Chris. The woman beside him…she was his _reason_. The reason for everything; his every action and thought. His world revolved around her- otherwise, there was no world at all.

Jill, much to Chris's concern, had been out like a light the whole flight through. He tried to find a logical answer rather than succumb to his fears- she could be experiencing post traumatic stress symptoms, continued fatigue, delayed reaction to strain or even side effects of experimentation. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible, warm flannel blankets draped around her body and a soft pillow underneath her head. His eyes watched her as she breathed, her chest rising and falling slowly beneath her coverings. He wasn't fazed by how weak he felt when he thought of her- how doubtful, how unconfident. He grew constantly afraid for her life; feared the extent of the protection _he_ could offer. Jill's life…it had almost been lost, and he had been incapable of saving her. He found that even now, he couldn't forgive himself. He could very well be flying home on his own. Back to his life that was anything _but_.

She was alive. Though not because of _him_.

The gears in his mind turned as he thought of how to keep her safe- always. No matter what it took.

For hours into the day and night, they flew continually above the clouds, silence wrapping itself tightly around them.

Chris watched as the sun disappeared, replaced by a bright sliver of silver moon illuminating the darkened sky. Though Jill was asleep, he wasn't alone. Loneliness had left him since he'd found her again. His heart was ready to burst with joy each time he laid eyes upon her gorgeous face. And she remained resting, her dark, elegant lashes trembling softly as she dreamed of freedom.

There were only a few stops to be made before they finally reached the Midwest; but willing to wait a lifetime, the passing hours were insignificant. Chris could hardly hold back his excitement as the moment approached- the moment they'd arrive at their final destination. Already, the landscape was becoming more and more recognizable; the bright lights of every city building rivaling the shimmering stars above them.

The aircraft swooped down towards the landing strip beneath them, speeding down the lane until it lost momentum and came to a rolling stop. As Chris peered out his window one last time, he could almost smell the freshness of the cool night air. Gray wisps of cloud strewn across the sky brought a sense of stillness, and he knew _this_ was it. They were _home_.

Surrounded now by his own country, he was hopeful. Hopeful that they could leave their fears of Africa behind, back on that mysterious continent. Chris had never felt so _good_ to be an American.

They were _home_ now, in the United States of America, where they could start over. Where they could rebuild from the terror of the recent past- there were no limitations to their future. There was only room to move forward, to progress _further_ as they shaped the lives they wanted for themselves.

He knew it would be _alright_. All wounds heal in time.

Even theirs.

Finding shelter in the ever-present silence, Jill's blue eyes opened to her environment. She couldn't remember how long she had been asleep…or where she was. How long had it been since she lost consciousness back on the way to the airport? In the safety of the vehicle, regardless of the unfamiliar setting, she found that it was _okay_. With Chris, she had no fear. Almost.

She looked around her, her memory screaming as her head throbbed. This place was familiar. Things came into focus…she could make out the bed, the dresser, closet, lamp…

Her bare feet met the cold wooden floor of Chris's bedroom, but Jill was uneasy. Clothes lay scattered about, boxes and tape further cluttering the space.

Stepping out guardedly, she was met with her reflection in the hallway. A tall, plain mirror stood against the pale wall, and her eyes traveled unconsciously to her chest. The mirror image of her wound brought her teeth biting down on her pink lips. It had healed even _more_.

She followed downward, noticing slowly that she was no longer trapped inside of that horrid suit…but all relief was absent. Fury and embarrassment welled up within her as she stared loathingly at her new attire. It wasn't like she couldn't change _herself_ when she woke up. It was undeniably much more comfortable than her clothing prior, but that didn't make the fact that Chris had undressed and changed her _okay_. What was it with men and dressing women?

First Wesker, now Chris. Between the two of them, she wasn't sure who she'd rather be changed _by_. She wasn't comfortable with either of them…not when it came to that. Her face went completely red as she tugged at her baggy camo pants, her upper body covered by what could only be a black tank top of Claire's. It fit her surprisingly well- but she certainly wasn't happy. Her full, perky breasts were quite noticeable without a bra- she guessed Chris didn't even understand the _mechanics _of female undergarments, and she knew- if he were aware of how to put one on, he would have done it for her himself.

Only one thought kept her temper under boiling point- unwanted body hair was one less thing she had to worry about. That would make it easier to bite Chris's head off.

Her extended period in a cryogenic sleep had postponed many of her body's natural functions- luckily, in her suspended animation, bodily hair growth had ceased and her cells had no opportunity to age or die. Her current hair color and lightness of skin aside, her appearance was completely identical to that of before the incident at the Estate. She supposed that made the experiences somewhat bearable- she possessed at least a fragment left of her humility. And, if she were feeling merciful, it just might save Chris from instant death.

Lucky him.

Jill took deep breath, continuing through Chris's messy apartment. But her vigor was lost as she approached the kitchen to find Chris leaning over the sizzling stove, the rich smell of bacon in the air. He turned around, hearing the creaking of the floorboards, and met her with an excited grin. It knocked the wind out of her. Here Chris was, dressed in his boxers and a holey t-shirt, _cooking_. Actually _cooking_, for both of them. Whether it would be any good or not was a different story; but Chris was hardly one to cook for himself, let alone anyone else.

And here _she_ was, letting this distract her from grilling his ass.

"Hey. Up already? I'm _uh_…not quite done here, but you can go ahead and sit."

He smiled at Jill as if he hadn't a care in the world- abandoning the smoking beef to clear off the small dining table to Jill's right. All he was missing was an apron and some cooking mittens. His step even had a bit of a spring to it. But Jill was too shocked to laugh.

She could have sworn she heard The Bee Gees in the background, singing their notorious "Stayin' Alive"- but maybe that was stretching things a bit. Despite the atmosphere, there _was _no music playing, thankfully. Maybe her imagination was getting the best of her; but to be honest, this wasn't very far out for the Chris she knew.

Jill blinked, and she nodded as Chris went back to cooking. Without a word, she took a seat, still temporarily stunned. She'd have to save the grilling for later.

"How long…have I been asleep?"

Chris easily picked up on Jill's soft voice, even over the clinking of glass plates and silverware. He shrugged as he filled a cup with milk, his eyes not watching as he did so.

"Before or _after_ the flight here?"

Did it really matter? Restraining the urge to attack him, Jill exhaled gradually as she went along.

"After, Chris. After…"

He was lucky she was playing his game- the patience to do so was dwindling. She rubbed her arm as goose bumps rose on her flesh; she was beginning to feel chilly. Reminded of her frustration, she glared knowingly at Chris for under-dressing her.

Finally catching on, Chris's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. This was a delicate situation- but it was clear that Jill was in no mood for bullshit. He might as well spit it out along with an apology; get it over with- but her irritability gave him second thoughts.

Jill could spot the red growing on his cheeks, just above the thin stubble along his jaw. She expected an explanation- he decided unwisely to answer her _earlier_ question.

"How long were you asleep _after_ the flight? Right."

He cleared his throat briefly, setting the drinks aside to dish out his masterpiece.

"Maybe twenty-four hours, give or take since we got back. How're you feeling?"

Jill grinned sarcastically.

"Oh, I feel _great_. Figured out I wasn't dressed in what I was the last time I was conscious. _Weird_, huh…? Especially since I didn't give anyone permission to touch me."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, and Chris took a few steps back, his blood beginning to boil.

"So it's fine when _Wesker_ has his way, but when _I_ want to help out, all hell breaks loose?"

The blonde's mouth dropped open in shock at Chris's angered reply- she couldn't believe her ears.

"Is that was this is about? Wesker getting to see my _tits?_! What, you wanted a look too? How old are you, Chris? _Fifteen?_!"

Chris's jaw locked in place, rigidly set. _She_ should know she was a touchy subject. And when _Wesker_ was thrown into the mix, it took all he had to control himself. It made him crazy to think of them together…

"I was trying to-"

Jill had gotten up and strode towards him in a flash, her small hand fully covering his mouth. She shouldn't have snapped like that…she regretted it now, but Chris could be so immature. She bit her lip in thought, knowing to act quickly. She wanted to make sure she had Chris's attention.

His warm breath moistened her palm, and she let out a puff of air, trying to relax.

"I didn't give an okay to _either_ of you. I don't…like what happened. But just because it _happened_ doesn't mean you can go and do the same thing. I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself; that's all I'm saying. You could have waited just a few more hours for me to wake up…"

She took back her hand as Chris seemed to calm down, and she placed it on her hip playfully, trying to smile as her eyes expressed her sympathy.

"Women like their privacy, got it?"

Chris sighed. Jill had more self-control than he did, and though she sometimes lost her temper first, she was quick to redeem herself. He knew she understood to an extent- Jill was well in tune with him. He didn't blame her for being upset or embarrassed- not that she had anything to be embarrassed about in his mind. Jill's body wasn't unfamiliar to him- it wasn't anything he hadn't seen before in their years working together- _closely_. He had been under the impression that they were mature enough to handle each other's nudity- or at least she was. Jill had always been fast when changing around him; if he did get to see anything it was only a glimpse. Though, no matter how many times he saw her, it always managed to rouse him. And _he_ rarely removed _everything_- he was a man, and his half-nakedness from the waist up was fairly common.

So far, either's lack of clothing hadn't brought any uproar- but after two years, he could only expect some of that trust to have faded. It would need to be earned again. They'd have to get back in touch with one another…but Jill was becoming a time bomb. He could feel the tension rolling off of her; he never knew what to expect or when she'd go off. It made things difficult, but moreover he worried what this meant for _her_. What was going on inside her?

Regardless, it wasn't her fault- even now, he could tell she was going through a lot; and _Wesker_…it would take a while before she could fully adjust after what he'd done. Though dealing with women wasn't his strong point, especially if that woman were _Jill_- Chris would do his part to help. He'd try to keep his territorial side in check; along with personal desires.

Chris looked thoughtful as Jill returned to the table, and he brought his home-made meal to where she sat, not forgetting their drinks or utensils.

Jill fidgeted nervously with her fingers, her guilt rising as she watched Chris doing all of this for _her_. The Raccoon City survivor glanced briefly out the window of the far side of the kitchen- she couldn't see a thing. The sky was _black_.

"It's late…?"

Piecing it together, Jill recalled Chris's words- if she had been asleep twenty-four hours after the flight, it made sense that it could be late into the day. Especially if they had just arrived the night before.

But it wasn't the time that bothered her- just Chris's strange cooking choice. _Bacon_…? No wonder he had her thinking it was morning. Maybe it was all he knew how to make…

Chris grinned uncomfortably, taking a seat next to his partner.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone, so I skipped groceries."

He scratched his head, and Jill smiled. She couldn't imagine him grocery shopping anyway.

"I'm guessing this bacon is...about as old as everything else in your fridge?"

Groaning, Chris nodded- somehow he knew this would happen.

"Yeah. A lot of this stuff was already going bad before I left for Kijuju. The bacon seemed like our best bet."

But even the bacon looked a bit ill- ill and burned. He cursed, pushing his plate to the side.

"I can't lie- I didn't check the expiration date."

Jill laughed, her head falling onto the table. Chris was too much.

"How did you even _survive_ without Claire?"

Shrugging, Chris couldn't help but laugh himself. He'd been a wreck ever since the Spencer Estate…and on top of that, Claire had decided to move out. He'd be dead if he didn't have money for delivery.

"Lived on pizza. It wasn't _that_ bad, actually."

Jill rolled her eyes, her arm extending with an open hand.

"Give me the phone, Chris."

He chuckled, but obliged. Sure enough, as Jill skimmed through his caller ID, she spotted the name of Chris's pizza lifeline, the number located conveniently beneath.

_Tonight_, they'd feast. Jill was no stranger to cheese and tomato sauce- there was a time when they'd _both_ lived on pizza.

Chris had no objections.

**Why hello there! :3 That was chapter 8 for ya. How was it? Hopefully it was bearable. XD Any comments/critisms are welcome! n_n I hope I still have your attention! Despite the length of this story...is it too long? XD Anyway, I'm really enjoying writing this, and it makes me very happy to know it's being read. ^_^ Any opinions would be appreciated! = ) Thank you so much for reading! Here are some replies. =D **

**Stardust4****: Thank you so much for your comments and opinions~ :3 They make me so happy. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I'm trying my best. XD **

**J.L. Zielesch****: Holy crap thank you so much. ;_; You're like my idol! I'm so thrilled to hear that you're reading my story and that you like it! I'll try not to disappoint! **

**Natasha Sunderland****: Thanks! Your reviews always make me feel more confident, and inspires me to write a lot more. ^-^ I hope you still like the story! **

**Tiger Snaps****: Yayy~! XD Thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy Chris and Jill's encounters. XD I have a lot of fun writing them. :3 I'm so glad you're still reading! Your comments fill me with joy. XD /nerd**

**Melah94****: Melissa, Melissa, Melissa...XD STOP CURSING MY STORIES! Kidding. :3 Thank you for your support, it really means a lot! I hope you're liking the story okay! n_n **

**Ultimolu****: Holy crap x2~! Another idol of mine! ;-; Wow this makes me so giddy. XD Thank you SO much for your comments. ;-; So...happy...**

**Hannah554****: I hope Chris is in character enough! XD Thank you so much for your reviews. :3 I hope you're enjoying the story. = ) **

**ditto9****: I have spaz attacks when I see your comments. ;_; You're a SUPER idol of mine! I adore your work on deviantart! =D And you're so nice. ^_^ I'm so happy you like my story! Really, I hope it's alright. = / And YES~! =D You're right. :3 Mercenaries Jill = win! CLEAVAGE FOR ALL 8D **

**Thank you **_**so **_**much, you guys. ^_^ I'm so motivated! XD Please let me know if you have any critisms or if there's anything I can work on! :3 I hope you continue to read! **


	9. 9: Disappearing Act

---

Five beers, a tub of vanilla ice cream, and one extra-large pepperoni pizza later, both Jill and Chris were _smashed_ to say the least. Spread out on Chris's couch, they had dozed off in front of the TV, airing sitcoms non-stop at a moderately low volume. Jill was first to wake, her dreaded hangover beginning already. She looked up at the cable box, the glowing green numbers of the digital clock flashing brightly. She squinted, trying to read the time- to her surprise, it was only a little after 1:00 AM. They had only been out for three hours; the night _still_ remained. Moaning, Jill moved into a sitting position, her hand flying to her forehead. Hearing Chris's shallow breathing, she stared for a moment at the man sleeping peacefully beside her. She could only think of one thing.

Thank _god_ they'd been sane enough not to do anything they'd regret. She wouldn't be surprised if she'd woken up in Chris's bed instead, wrapped in Chris's arms, both stark-naked. Or would she…?

Her mind flashed to his little _stunt_; her body flushing in response. To tell the truth, Jill wasn't as mad as she seemed. Yes, she was somewhat mortified, and yes, what Chris had said and done was totally uncalled for- but somehow, she liked it.  
A tiny voice in her head proposed an idea that Jill would have laughed at if she wasn't so drunk-  
_Maybe Chris had been jealous.._.

But jealous of who? _Wesker_? That couldn't be…  
Jill shut her eyes tight. Why was she _thinking_ like this?

Shaking her head until she felt rational, Jill opened her eyes, attempting to rise from the sofa- but she clung urgently to its arms as her world seemed to spin, her legs almost giving out on her.

She was _this _bad? Maybe those three hours hadn't been as innocent as she thought- not with her in this kind of shape. Her mind wandered…  
What _had_ they done? The fact deeply disturbed her; she could only vaguely remember three hours ago.

Oh _well_.

What the hell- Chris was better at holding his alcohol than she was- and even though he'd had more to drink, somehow she imagined he'd let her _know_ if something had happened. Whether it was done purposely, or otherwise.

As Chris slept, Jill was tempted to snoop around- it'd been so long since she'd been in his apartment, and it was somewhat different from what she remembered.  
Her vision stilled, and now steady enough to walk; she decided she'd do some exploring. She couldn't help but notice- it'd become even _messier_ without Claire- and what were all of the boxes and tape in his room for? Her questions brought her back to his bedroom, where she took the time to look around.

Walking across his wooden flooring and into the mess of boxes, she hissed as a sharp pain shot through her foot- balancing tactfully on one leg, she lifted the other to see what she'd stepped on. Embedded within her flesh was a sparkling shard of glass- blood came quickly from the resulting gash. As drops of blood ran down her toes, though she could hardly see it, her thumb and forefinger managed to grasp the slick shard, pulling it out. She made no sound as she let her foot fall gently back to the floor, the shard held carefully in her hand.  
Her bleeding was only minimal- she was grateful that it hadn't gone in any deeper- and that she was able to remove it.

Glancing at the floor, Jill found that this wasn't the only piece of glass however- shattered pieces covered the ground in front of her, surrounding a broken picture frame that was no doubt the culprit.  
Her curiosity piqued, she approached the frame carefully, her now glossy eyes broadening as she saw the picture inside.

It was of _her_.

She cautiously slid the picture out of its confinements, staring sadly at her own photograph. It was from her S.T.A.R.S. days…she had been determined R.P.D. officer Jill Valentine; still donning her beret and short, brunette hair, her blue eyes shining as she smiled happily at the camera.  
She wondered…what gave her _reason_ to smile then? The simple things? A normal life?

She knew she would never be able to smile like that again.

But why did _Chris_ have this picture of her? She placed it back on its wooden frame. Kneeling, she opened a small cardboard box by the closet, surprised to see her old guns inside. Ignoring the shotgun and magnum, she was drawn to the all too familiar Samurai Edge…it brought back a flood of memories, and Jill was flawlessly taking aim with the handgun in seconds. Custom made, she still knew exactly how to handle it- the feeling of it in her hands was almost refreshing; bringing her back to simpler times.  
Sitting on her knees, she slipped it into one of her pant pockets for safe-keeping.

It made sense to her now. These boxes had to be her things…she couldn't say she hadn't known this would happen. It only made sense that they'd collect her things from her apartment and the BSAA, up for grabs by family and friends. Chris seemed to have gotten the majority, if not everything. But then again, Jill didn't have much of a family to speak of. She and her father had a complicated relationship- he was about the only family she had. She was curious of how he'd taken the news…if he cared at all.

"Careful of the…!"

Jill's head turned quickly at the sound of Chris's voice, and she rose an eyebrow at him. His eyes were on her foot, the crimson blood contrasting greatly with her light skin.

She waved her tiny souvenir in the air before throwing the shard into an open box.

"_Glass_…"

Jill laughed as Chris's face fell, but he was alongside her in an instant. His own feet bare, Jill had no clue why they weren't covered in glass. Maybe there was a pattern she didn't know about- he looked to be stepping in all the right places.

In protect mode, Chris tried to pick Jill up, but she waved him away.

"I'm _okay_, I'm okay. I just…painted your floor."

Chris was anything but mad. He helped Jill up and onto his bed, careful not to cause her any more discomfort.

"Sorry about that…I know it's a mess. _Shit."_

He was serious, the shame obvious on his features. He felt he was failing in his job to protect Jill- constantly failing. He couldn't even protect her from a shard of glass.

"I should've cleaned up before I brought you here…"

He sat next to her on the white comforter as Jill struggled not to let the blood ruin it. She finally placed her foot awkwardly on her leg, allowing the camo pants to soak up the mess.

"Chris, it's _alright_. It's not a big deal. Besides, I kind of asked for it."

_She_ had been the one sneaking around his apartment, digging into things without permission. Even though most of the things were hers…  
She tried to laugh, but Chris's face was stern. He left the room swiftly; disappearing behind the door, and Jill's eyes fell to her lap.

'_Why am I so uptight…?' _She thought to herself.

But she knew exactly why. She was here with Chris, alone in his apartment. And it was making her feel things she never imagined she'd feel again.  
Her heart had been pounding since she first awoke here- memories overflowing in her head, making her chest ache…

Was she really ready to do this? Already, things seemed to be moving so fast; as if she _hadn't_ been missing for two years. Though she had expected it to be like this, it still dazed her. She had to remember that things _weren't_ the same, that not everything could just be brushed off and forgotten. She wasn't the same Jill Valentine that Chris had known. After all of this, how _could_ she be?

Her thoughts cut short, Chris returned to her, a damp cloth and a box of Band-Aids in his hands. Jill rolled her eyes.

"You think I'll survive…?"

Chris knew she was only responding sardonically as usual- he thought it was a good sign. When Jill joked, he found that ninety-nine percent of the time, things were all right. She took serious situations _very_ seriously. If only he knew…  
The side of his mouth curled into a gentle smile; his eyes on Jill's new wound as he dabbed at it carefully. When he'd finished, he grabbed the pack of bandages, tossing it in his hand.

"Snow White or Bambi…?"

Jill snatched the box from him, almost surprised to see that he had been _kidding_. As childish as he acted at times, Disney band-aids would fit him. And living with Claire, she was sure he'd had his run-ins with more…feminine objects. Despite Chris's exterior, he was a big softy for the most part. He probably had a few embarrassing items of his own.

If they included Disney bandages, maybe she'd give him a nice bruise so he could try one on.

-

As Chris now insisted, Jill agreed to bandage her cut.

But she was not prepared for what she saw next.

Her heart stopped as soon as she glanced down- her lips parting in fear as she watched the wound slowly closing on its _own_. Skin met with skin, cells regrouping rapidly to heal the cut- with her own two _eyes_, she watched as it diminished completely, leaving _no_ trace of injury behind.  
Holding back the urge to scream, her hand flew to her mouth, and she snuck a frenzied look at Chris. She was relieved to find that his eyes were elsewhere, swallowing as he began the task of cleaning the messy floor.  
Trying to calm herself, she closed her eyes, and inhaling shakily- reality hit her.

Something was very, _very_ wrong. She had known it from the start.  
A day after arriving, she was _desperate_ to get to headquarters.

Regaining her outer composure, she applied her bandage to the non-existent cut- she didn't need Chris's added suspicion. After he finished collecting the shards of glass from the floor, Chris disposed of them in a small trash bin by his door. Jill watched as he smiled at her, oblivious as he returned to wipe up the blood.

_What should she do?_

Jill chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes nervous.

She hated herself for being scared like this. And she hated herself even _more_ for keeping so much from Chris- they were partners, they _trusted_ each other. So why was she being so _secretive_?

She told herself that she didn't want to burden him; that he needed time to relax. But deep inside herself, she knew…she didn't want Chris to be _afraid _of _her_. She was already so afraid of _herself_- and without Chris, she didn't know if she could handle it all. She feared she was becoming something that surely, Chris would despise…like all of the other monsters he'd faced, like _Wesker_.  
Would he hate her? Would she be killed as well?

Realizing that soon, there'd be no distractions, Jill's heartbeat accelerated. She had to make a decision. She couldn't deny this; hide from it.  
Not anymore.

"_Chris_…I need to _go_."


	10. 10: Gamble

**IMPORTANT! Please read.**

**Here is where we**** start to see some of our favorite old RE pals again. =D Yay. Barry is featured in this chapter, however beforehand it's important to know that in my story, many of Chris/Jill's friends have also joined the B.S.A.A. I found it made the most sense- Carlos, Barry, Rebecca, Leon, and even Claire feel very strongly about wiping out the threat of bio-terrorism, especially after their experience with Umbrella. Since Jill and Chris didn't stop their fight there, I don't believe they did either. So in this story, they are involved in the same organization. **

**Here are some character updates:**

**1. Barry works for the B.S.A.A. as mission briefer/intel mainly for the special operation agents. When needed, he also functions as an Air Travel/Attack pilot and assists the lesser experienced. **

**2. Leon isn't technically a full, certified member of the B.S.A.A.- still working as a government agent, he more or less helps them out by providing tips, important information, and intel. He retains his work as an agent in his field, with missions of his own.**

**3. Rebecca is an experienced Doctor for the B.S.A.A. and is responsible for various examinations/testings, studies, research, development of medicinal technology, and of course, caring for patients. **

**4. Carlos works in Brazil for the most part, in the B.S.A.A.'s South American Branch. He is an active agent, taking part in various missions.**

**5. Claire, like Leon, isn't a full-fledged member. She still works for Terrasave, though her trust in her superiors is dwindling. She also provides intel when she can, and is an expert at infiltration. If needed, she will do anything to assist her brother and friends, though she generally tries to keep out of life-threatening situations if possible. However, she is certainly not afraid to get her hands dirty. =)**

**6. Ada is still up to her usual antics. She's not quite ready to join the 'good side.' She's involved with some mysterious companies that hope to follow in Umbrella's footsteps- though, without crumbling. The many samples Ada has provided them makes this a strong possibility. Though of course, she remains with a soft spot in her heart, mainly for Leon. She works as an agent and specializes in infiltration and gathering of samples/bio-weaponry technology. Her personal interests are generally unknown, but most likely include the seizure of power and should not be taken lightly. **

**Lastly, Steve, Sherry, and Albert Wesker may possibly make appearances. On to Chapter 10! **

* * *

---

_"Chris…I need to go."_

The severity of Jill's voice had been shocking- it made Chris exceedingly uneasy. He began to sweat as he sensed something wasn't right- the look of fear on Jill's face, the tone of her voice, demanding but nervous. This was Jill…terrified.

"Go _where_…?"

He had so many questions, and he was dying to hear her reasoning. His brow creased in worry as he grew angry at himself; helpless and confused as he struggled to understand the situation.

Jill inhaled, her eyes searching Chris's as she fought with herself- just tell him!

"Center of operations…I can't avoid them anymore. The B.S.A.A. is bound to be asking questions by now, and _I_…I _need_ to get checked out."  
Despite her intake of air, she sounded breathless, practically panting her words as her body tensed like a coiled spring, sensitive and ready to act at any given moment.

"_Now_…"

Her resolution was firm, yet her body began to tremble the more she thought of it.

She knew the procedure. She'd seen it all before. Infection spreading; contaminating- but never in a million years had she thought _she'd_ become the one under siege.  
If she was a said carrier of a dangerous viral strain, she couldn't guarantee her complete safety. But as always- to Jill, the safety of others undoubtedly came first.

At this point, all temptation for further detail had been quelled. Chris didn't need an explanation- when he heard Jill like this, his body acted automatically. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans from the floor, her words giving him much reason to hurry.

"Okay…"

Distant and unsure at first, Chris could only respond quietly, acting on instinct. But his protective nature kicked in, filling him with courage and confidence as he realized the magnitude of what they could be dealing with.

"_Roger_…! "

Slipping on his boots, Chris offered a different pair to his partner. With no footwear whatsoever, Jill graciously put them on, her heart still pounding in her chest. Chris took a moment to grab his PDA- with its many functions, it could come in handy at any time. He never knew when he might need it.

Though this impromptu visit was so short notice, the time being 2:00 AM, Chris had no complaints. He had no reason to object- he too feared the outcome, but Jill's safety was his top priority. He couldn't let this go on any longer. Something was going down, and it was going down _inside _of his partner. For the most part, he was helpless to _help_.

Chris knew he'd even seen it himself- glancing now at Jill's chest, he only became more convinced. The proof was right before his eyes:  
The wound was no longer there.

Not a trace of her external attachment was evident- completely healed without a scratch or scar left behind. Not even redness was present; it was as if she had never suffered the injury in the first place.  
Chris only knew of one other person with this amazing ability- and that had been Albert _Wesker_.

The two rushed out to Chris's car as the night closed in on them, headed straight to Headquarters.  
They _were_ going to figure this out…

---

Rain fell from the skies as Chris gripped the steering wheel tighter, his mind swirling with his own fears. He thought of losing Jill for a second time- he just couldn't _do_ that. And he _wasn't _going to take the chance. He'd make sure of it; despite punishment, despite any and all repercussion. His life couldn't handle that- not again.  
Watching as the rainfall grew stronger, Jill switched on the windshield wipers, staring blankly as they swept back and forth… They would be there soon.

Anxiety getting the best of him, Chris picked up the pace, stepping harder on the gas. When they reached security, he flashed his B.S.A.A. identification as he had done a thousand times before- both with and without Jill.  
Cringing, Chris sped through the open gates.

Jill's throat tightened as they came to a stop, and the car's life faded away. The blurry structure of HQ was just ahead. She knew that soon, she'd be past those doors, surrounded by people that wanted to _help_ her. Help her…she tried to remember that. These were her people. They were Americans just like her, not the violent, infected civilians of a foreign land. Not evil masterminds who turn brilliant women to whores; who squash the pride of businessmen, reducing them to nothing more than an obedient pet…a little lackey. _Just_ like she had been.

No. This was clearing Wesker's influence from the face of the Earth; insuring the safety of its people.

Under the mask of the night rain, Jill ran for Headquarters, Chris not far behind. This was the first step- just the first of many, many more to come. But it was progress- the hardest part is making that _first_ step. Now Jill was on her way to recovery; the precious gift of life not yet ready to leave her side.

---

"_You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there."_

To Jill, the B.S.A.A. North American Branch's Center of Operations hadn't changed a bit. The moonlight reflected off of the granite floor's glossy finish, the lobby eerily quiet and dark. Jill listened as the rain pattered against the windows, calming her nerves while Chris stood protectively beside her. But the strange peace didn't last for long- her body spun around in a flash as she heard the faintest of footsteps. Tensed and raring to go, she was about to call out. But just as she opened her mouth, something _else _startled her.

Looking back at Chris, they listened as a faint beeping sound seemed to emanate from his back pocket. He pulled his PDA out hastily, answering the call he'd received.

"Chris…! Chris, you there?"  
It was a voice that brought him much needed comfort in this high tension situation. Even Jill overhead the gruff, deep voice coming from the device. It was so loud; so recognizable…  
It _almost_ sounded like-

"Barry…? Barry, is that you…?!"

Before she knew it, her body was pressed tight against Chris's backside as she fought to get her old friend's attention. Peering over Chris's shoulder, she finally let her head rest on the bicep of his upper arm- making sure she was as close as possible to his wonder-machine.

"_Barry_…"  
Her voice lowering to a whisper, Jill thought that perhaps she had the wrong person. But Chris smiled, knowing better- Barry was probably registering the fact that Jill was really alive.

"_Jill_!? Jill! My God!"

Though her sense of urgency was still brewing, Jill couldn't help but smile, her eyes welling with tears. She fought them back as she took a minute to dive into the crook of Chris's neck, his masculine smell providing a delicious distraction- much to her surprise. Embarrassingly enough, she found herself stuck inhaling his scent for much longer that she wanted to.

Smiling, it warmed Chris's heart to hear Barry and Jill finally reconnecting again. But he also found that he quite enjoyed the sudden turn of events a little _too_ much…Jill was so _close_ to him.

"Whoa, Jill. Easy there…! Did I _miss_ something…?"

He chuckled, realizing with little concern that he was becoming scatterbrained. It was so easy to joke; to pretend he'd been shocked at her action- half of that was true, but at the moment, he couldn't ask for more. Her lips brushing against his skin had sent shivers down his spine, her pleasant, steamy breath sending his blood rushing all over the place. Flesh against flesh created a friction that brought sweat from their pores, moistening the skin of their necks.

Lifting her head, Jill was glad to have effectively prevented making an emotional scene- especially with Chris _and_ Barry to bear witness. Feeling somewhat awkward, she patted Chris on the back, awarding him for his assistance. She wasn't about to apologize for doing something she had to.

Chris rolled his eyes, delighting the woman when he handed her the phone. She grasped it carefully, cradling it in both hands as she brought it too her face.

"Sorry about that, Barry."

Jill sniffed quietly, hearing a hearty laugh from Barry on the other line. She hadn't expected to get in touch with him so soon, and it truly thrilled her- but she couldn't help but wonder, what was he _doing_ calling Chris at this time of night?

"It's so good to hear your voice… Man, I can't tell you how happy I am! When I heard you were alive, I thought Chris had lost it for sure!"

Chris heard this and grunted, but it only made Jill giggle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty surprised myself. Anyway Barry, I'm just _wondering_- why did you call?"

As always, Jill wasn't one to beat around the bush. She didn't want to sound rude, but Barry's sudden call almost seemed suspicious. However, Barry was probably just as bad a liar as he was years ago- she'd know if he were hiding something. But Jill bit her lip as everything became quiet, leaving Jill anxiously awaiting an answer as the mood slowly began to darken.  
Had she done something wrong?

"Jill, where are you and Chris right now…?"

Her eyebrows pulled together slightly in her worry, uncertain of what Barry was getting at.  
"We're at the B.S.A.A. Headquarters, why?"

"Jill- I need you to put me back on with Chris. Can you do that?"  
Nodding firmly, Jill handed Chris his PDA, noting the look of deep concern within his eyes.

"Barry. What's going on?"

Jill wasn't short of biting her nails- as if she hadn't felt rushed already, there seemed to be bad news from Barry Burton in addition to her rapid-healing-dilemma.

"Chris, I just got a call from Rebecca. Said she'd been called in to headquarters to examine a patient- the B.S.A.A. sent her a file that she detailed over the phone. I didn't believe it until I heard _her _voice- but now that I _know_ Jill really is _still _alive; I realized that Rebecca was right."

Silence.

Chris's brow furrowed in confusion, unable to find the words to respond. Barry lowered his voice a considerable amount, coming as close to a whisper as the man could.

"Chris, the file that Rebecca received was of Jill. Now I don't know what the _hell _they did to her back in Africa, but the B.S.A.A. won't let it slide. If they find any abnormalities, either she agrees to be held or she'll be handled as a criminal on some _bad _charges. If she gets the all clear…she's free to go."

Chris's palms grew sweaty as he gripped the phone, ready to slip from his hands. His eyes were bloodshot, Jill watching him curiously as she waited for an update.

The Redfield listened for more, as if hoping to be told this was all a bad joke. But nothing came; and Barry's words began to sink in.

_What_…?

"Listen, I know this sounds crazy. But believe me, Rebecca's doing all she can to protect Jill. If Rebecca's her doctor, if she does find something, well- she's decided she won't report it. She doesn't want Jill kept in the labs. Neither do I.

But Chris- if something goes wrong, I'll warn you- the charges aren't pretty. Bio-terrorism with attempted international genocide, murder, distribution of bio-weaponry, working with the enemy, protection of illegal weapons dealers…_all _that good stuff. The list just goes on and on…"

Barry coughed as he waited patiently for Chris to reply; he needed to know that he'd been listening and understood- this was a risky operation.

"Affirmative…I should've known they wouldn't let us off that easy."  
Chris let out a sigh, turning to his eager partner.

"Okay. Be _careful_ you two. And try to relax…let's have a little faith in our Jill."  
Chris shut his eyes almost painfully as the line went dead, his fingers moving to end the call.

"What was that all about?"

Jill tried to keep up as Chris walked swiftly to the elevator, mashing the down button with his fist.

"…Nothing."


	11. 11: Almost

---

Chris slid his PDA back into the safety of his pocket- avoiding eye contact with Jill as he felt her heavy gaze.

"_Nothing_. That didn't sound like nothing, Chris."

As the elevator arrived to greet them, Jill stepped inside the open doors first, her hands crossed in front of her as she stood in the middle of the small space. Chris frowned, knowing he was in for it. He strolled inside and pushed a button on the panel- labeled LAB, it would take them where they needed to go; into the depths of the structure's 'basement.'

Neither said a word as the elevator closed, beginning to move sluggishly down the cables.

If Jill were trying to intimidate him, Chris knew it was definitely working. In their close proximity, the air was thick with the pressure of Jill's frustrated aura. She was impatient, and she was _waiting_ for an answer. But she _wouldn't_ wait very long.

His head was overridden by the trust he had for Jill; the strong bond that only his heart could truly understand. Rendering his brain's decision incompetent, he strongly felt that Jill had a right to know. Yet he was hesitant to share the information he had been given, knowing that she could react in many different ways.

But he had faith in her. He believed in Jill; and she had given him no reason to do otherwise. There were times when Chris feared for her safety, certain that something would hurt her- but there were also times when he withheld things that _he_ thought she was unprepared for; shielding her from all that he could.

But he had to let it go. She was a grown woman, and she could handle this. He just hoped it didn't tip her over the edge.

"Barry called because of something that…_came up_."

Jill, now appearing much less hostile, kept her position next to Chris. Relaxing from her stance, she let her arms down, her fingertips tapping lightly against her thigh.

She decided Chris needed some help.

"What was it…?"

Chris took in a much needed breath of oxygen, preparing to deliver the final blow. But as his lungs filled with air, he discovered that _maybe_ this wouldn't be as hard as he'd thought.

"…Rebecca told him about a certain file she'd received after being assigned to do some tests on a _patient_. He said the file…was yours. The B.S.A.A. is eager to know your status- but they want to make sure things are normal. Once they're satisfied, we can leave as fast as we came."

Jill blinked a bit, somewhat taken aback. She hadn't expected two things- the B.S.A.A. to be so hasty and meticulous, and that this meant she _may_ be seeing Rebecca.

"R-Rebecca…? Rebecca…she's going to run the tests? Do the inspection?"

Chris nodded, relieved by Jill's relative calmness. The news had shocked him, but Rebecca's involvement made things much easier to handle.

"What if…everything _isn't _normal?"

Jill didn't miss a thing. On beat, as usual. She had to know the facts. Everything.

It comforted Chris to know she was as intelligent and able as she was- he knew she wouldn't apt not to agree to the B.S.A.A.'s terms. Not only was it unwise, but her situation would become drastically worse- a criminal? Bio-terrorist? Jill would rather die…

And she would sacrifice herself to save others from persecution.

'_Damn it Jill…'_

Sighing, Chris gathered his strength. He and Jill would make it through this. And after this he only prayed there'd be no more surprises.

"If…if something does turn up- the B.S.A.A. wants to…keep you for a while. But it's very unlikely that they'll find something, alright? …If it comes to that, Rebecca won't report any abnormalities."

At this, Jill became unraveled- she gasped, her expression one of alarm.

"But what about her job? What if someone finds out…!?"

"If that happens, Rebecca may lose her job. And _you_…either you agree to be held- or they'll be forced to press charges."

Chris almost growled in his anger- the few people that he answered to were cold-blooded- purely business-like, they didn't care for any one individual. They'd sacrifice any and everything for the funding and protection of the B.S.A.A. It was their sole concern. Had they forgotten what the B.S.A.A. was all _about_?

"In the end, they'll probably wind up getting what they _want _either way..."

In Jill's mind, this was one more thing she had to worry about- and it didn't sound very innocent. But she let her shoulders fall in defeat, staring at Chris's look of disgust. He only wanted to protect her- she knew. But there were things that had to get done; that needed to be taken care of before they could say it was over.

"I just have _one_ question- _Why _would the B.S.A.A. close in on me like that? Corner me all of a sudden? Don't you think it's a _bit _strange…?"

Brushing off Jill's words, Chris shook his head.

"It's just precautionary, I'm sure- we're an anti-bioterrorism group, remember?"

Ever so clever, Chris's own words were followed by a low chuckle to himself. Why worry? This _was _the B.S.A.A. they were talking about after all- and they knew well enough that it didn't always mean rainbows and butterflies.

"Besides, I'm right _here_…and I promise I won't be anywhere else. So whaddya say, partner? You up for it?"

A shrill _ding_ signaled that they had arrived, and coming to a stop, the elevator opened to reveal a narrow hall. Chris winked and Jill rose her eyebrows in amazement- her cheeks growing a slight pink. _God_ did he look good when he did that…his unexpected actions would stop her heart one of these days. And she wouldn't dare say it, but her throat tightened every time he called her 'partner.' Even after so long, they were still inseparable.

Chris strolled out with Jill at his heels, and they quickly reached the large door at the corridor's end.

Jill's natural instincts kicked in- and she began to examine the large steel doorway. It was sealed tightly shut, and thick from the looks of it. She figured that the labs would be a restricted area- she had never been to the laboratory in this building, but would have no means of accessing _any_ lab without a card key.

Thankfully, Chris pulled _his_ out from his wallet- after a quick swipe through the slot of the door's raised electronic panel, the door receded to let them through.

Looking down into cloudy blue-grey eyes, Chris cracked his knuckles, reminding Jill of her loyal safeguard.

"Ready…?"

Jill smiled invitingly, flicking his nose in a teasingly bold gesture.

"Let's go."

---

Entering the B.S.A.A.'s underground lab, Chris and Jill were greeted with the familiarities of a scientific research facility: Men and women in white lab coats, scribbling on clipboards filled with papers; bubbling test tubes and brewing concoctions; all sorts of the latest in technological advances, including equipment and even construction. A sizable viewing room could be seen above a dome-like space, uncluttered as if used for testing or data collection.

So much like Umbrella…it never ceased to disturb Chris, how closely pharmaceuticals; medicinal studies were linked to the world of bio-weaponry. How these people would have everything they'd need should they choose to walk that path.

He knew how simple it was for a brilliant mind to be corrupted by thoughts of power- he knew all too well. And unfortunately, this was the case for many.

But he _also_ knew that people like him and Jill existed for these reasons- to bring justice and stop evil in its tracks. As long as they lived, they would _never_ stop fighting, and the feeling of _safety_ would always have a place on Earth.

Meandering through the busy laboratory, it was plain to see that neither Chris or Jill knew where they were going. There were so many subdivisions; sections and areas to explore- halls that led to doors, doors that led to halls, halls that led to more doors. Yet everyone around them seemed to navigate without need of direction. They walked into sectors with papers in hand, their eyes on reports as they made their way to their workplace. Chris and Jill found themselves virtually stranded, surrounded by people going about their own important business. The situation became more and more embarrassing as the seconds flew by.

"So we have no idea _where_ to go. _Great_."

'_Should of thought of that earlier…' _

Jill felt her pride depleting. She had been hell-bent on getting this over with, maybe a bit too enthusiastic for her own good. She hadn't quite imagined that her confidence would go down the drain due to the fact that she was so damn unaccustomed to this place. How were they going to get _anywhere_ if they had no clue _where _they going…?

But Chris was there to reassure her.

"Rebecca's got an eye out for us. We'll run into her one way or the other."

A faint smile on his lips, Chris's positive mindset doused Jill's fire. She sighed, grabbing Chris by the wrist as she pulled him along behind her, determined to seek out Rebecca.

"Don't they have a front desk or something…? A PA system would be nice."

Chris's free hand gripped Jill's shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze in an effort to calm her nerves.

"It's gonna be alright. Believe me, Rebecca will show. She's not the type to leave you hanging."

Laughing it off, Chris hoped his go-with-the-flow mood might become infectious. Instead, his comment seemed to disturb Jill- her eyes were wide as she whipped around to face him, her blonde hair resting over her shoulder. A surge of _something_, something strong rushed through her. It wasn't pleasant, and she found herself jumping to conclusions. Then again, maybe she wasn't…

'_He must know her well.' _

Jill only figured- back in Raccoon City, Rebecca was constantly flirting with Chris. Yet he never told her to stop- he certainly wasn't bothered by it, it probably pumped up his ego. Maybe he even enjoyed it. He would respond positively, but managed to disappoint Rebecca each time. It continued, only to a lesser extent in Europe. Jill never understood it…the repeating cycle, getting both of them absolutely _nowhere_.

And for some reason, the whole damn thing just annoyed the _shit _out of her.

But maybe they'd gotten closer in her absence. Not that she _cared_.

Jill let her eyes fall to the ground, waiting until she cleared her mind. Then smiling dishonestly, she turned on her heel, her borrowed boots squeaking on the shiny resin floor.

A bit puzzled, Chris following leisurely behind her, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Hey, wait up…!"

As Chris gained up on her, Jill did a sudden about-face- her weary features just inches away.

"I'm tired, Chris…it's late and I just want to get back."

It was true- Jill was exhausted, mainly from searching and wandering around such a crowded area so aimlessly. The whole situation was alarming for her- she still had to be tested, if they could ever find Rebecca. And who knew what that would bring…

"Tired…? Jill, you've been asleep twenty-four _hours_. _I'm _tired. And I've been up anyway, driving you around in the middle of the _night_."

Jill sighed, her hands on Chris' shoulders.

"I know. Thank you…I'm just…tired of being _here_. Listen, at your own risk, I'll make you breakfast or something- and you can sleep in. You deserve it, anyway. Deal?"

Chris's eyes softened, all anger melting away. He didn't mind doing things for Jill- not even this. And she didn't have to repay him.

"How about _I_ think up something later? I'd settle for that."

Jill gave Chris her gentlest smile, finding herself momentarily lost in his soft mocha eyes. But she soon averted her gaze as something moved about in her peripheral vision, unable to ignore it for long.

"Chris! Chris! Over here!"

Blinking, Jill watched as a young woman ran wildly toward them. As the young woman came closer, Jill found herself beginning to _recognize_ her- her brown hair had grown, reaching the base of her neck. Her face was round, but more defined, her years of baby fat well over. Cheerful; energetic as always, Rebecca Chambers made a mad dash to their location.

It wasn't long before Chris turned around to see what Jill was looking at- he obviously hadn't heard the woman's shrill screams.

"Rebecca!"

Chris grinned, his eyes more lively than Jill had seen them upon her return. She looked elsewhere, trying not to impose.

Running to him, the petite doctor wrapped her arms around his neck, holding Chris in a tight embrace which he happily returned.

"It's so good to see you!" Rebecca exclaimed, as she pulled away to look up at the handsome man in front of her.

"It's good to see you too, Rebecca."

After a short pause however, Chris turned his attention to Jill, stepping back to reveal the woman; frozen behind him.

Following his line of sight, Rebecca's eyes all but popped out of their sockets. Her mouth instantly took on a perfect 'o' shape, and Jill rubbed her arm, a bit uncomfortable with the attention.

"Oh…oh! Jill…! _Jill_! It's really you!"

The blonde braced herself as Rebecca enveloped her in a loving embrace, smiling bright.

"Yep. It's really me…It's been a _really_ long time."

Putting on her happiest face, Jill squeezed Rebecca tight. Another long lost friend, found. Safe, happy, and a _docto_r. _Who_ would have thought!

Breaking away, Jill laughed to herself, her good humor slowly returning. She smiled excitedly at the woman in front of her, dressed appropriately. A black shirt and blouse underneath the highlight of her attire- a long, flowing, flawlessly white lab coat.

She was sure Rebecca felt like a million bucks- doing what she's always wanted to do; she was a respected doctor within the B.S.A.A.

And though the mansion incident was a terrible occurrence, it had opened their eyes. It had given them _strength_. Strength to fight against bioterrorism, to help and protect others to their ability. Rebecca too had this strength; the strength to put an end to the horror. This was the perfect place for her- a way for her to use her knowledge and talent to make things _better_.

Jill was proud of the _ex_-rookie of Bravo Team.

"You're _blonde_!"

The younger woman stroked Jill's soft fair hair, still in shock.

"I just can't believe it! I didn't even recognize you at first, it's just it's been _so_ long and everyone thought you were _dead_, well, except for Chris, who was just _really _depressed, but we had the funeral and _everything_, and I saw your gravestone and they added your name to that _list_…and it was all just like a _really _long, crazy nightmare!"

"Er… I'm _sorry_…?"

Jill smiled weakly now as the doctor burst into laughter. That was a _lot _to ingest…she didn't think her brain could handle it all. Her head was already aching, but now it felt like it was about to explode. Her energy was draining at an amazing rate- And she _still_ hadn't been examined.

Jill gave Chris a fleeting glance, who in turn cleared his throat and proceeded to kindly move his friend along. Just a quick reminder, and Rebecca would be back on track.

"Anyway, I'm assuming you know why we're here, Rebecca. I got a call from Barry; he told us everything- Jill just wants to get this inspection over with so we can rest. Think you can help us out…?"

Realization finally dawning on her, Rebecca both apologized and nodded profusely. Her cheeks a bright red, she brushed imaginary dust from her skirt.

"Follow me!"

Though Chris and Jill had _no_ idea where they were headed, they were _way_ ahead of her.


	12. 12: Postponed

---

Weaving their way through strands of medical and scientific professionals, Rebecca struggled to keep ahead of Jill and Chris- who weren't exactly the most agreeable of people at the moment. However, Rebecca kept in mind that Chris had just returned from Africa, fighting every step of the way to save the world- Albert Wesker's devious plans of forced evolution had only been narrowly avoided- he had almost _succeeded_ in humanity's extinction. But Rebecca had confidence that Chris would make things right again; and take down the menace once and for all. It was a shocking but invigorating truth.

Aside from the B.S.A.A.'s great accomplishment however, various concerns began to sprout with the discovery of Jill Valentine. From the file that Rebecca had received, it was indeed certain that she was confirmed _still _alive. A surprising turn of events, when the news reached headquarters there was much confusion- what did this mean? There was both relief, and a new, growing anxiety.

That was when Jill Valentine's real fate was finally revealed- A way for him to exact an even sweeter revenge, Albert Wesker captured and treated the critically injured agent after the incident at the Spencer Estate. Completely helpless, Jill had no power over _any_ outcome- it had been observed that during this period she was studied thoroughly, experimented on, and placed in an extended cryogenic sleep. But all emphasis came with the reason for Jill's prolonged involvement- rumors that Wesker had harvested powerful antibodies from within her brought concern to the anti-bioterrorism alliance. Apparently, these antibodies had been an essential part of the bio-weapon itself; "Uroboros" had been perfected with this addition, allowing a better success rate for the doomsday virus.

More buzz brought word of Jill's contribution as a test subject for a powerful new drug, ancillary chemical P30, origin: the Progenitor Virus. Wesker and his colleagues saw fit to study prolonged exposure to P30 using Jill as its first known subject; creating a resilient super soldier. Claimed to be the ultimate performance enhancer, under P30's influence, Jill was easily susceptible to control, becoming a slave to Wesker himself. Side-affects of this prolonged exposure were still unclear if any, but the B.S.A.A. had reason to be cautious. Having learned of her earlier T-virus infection, they believed it had been eradicated by the cure she received many years ago. However, the virus was only put into a dormant state, reactivating during her cryogenic period of sleep, and later disappearing without a trace due to her immunity-granting antibodies.

For the B.S.A.A., with all of this news, one thing was for sure- Jill Valentine was…_different_. And this is where Rebecca Chambers came onto the scene; assuring the B.S.A.A. that she would perform an in-depth examination of the woman. Just to be safe, of course. But the situation seemed to be growing more and more serious, as observed by the young doctor…

To Rebecca, this became clear just minutes ago. Arriving late to greet Jill and Chris, she had actually been meeting with security, convincing them that no protection would be needed. Insisting they had been sent to oversee the procedure on the B.S.A.A.'s behalf, Doctor Chambers, in all of her specialized finesse, fearlessly used her verified authority as a health and medical practice specialist to her advantage. It was a close call, considering the rising interest in the case, and especially if her intentions were under question. But it seemed that for the time being, Jill and Chris were in safe hands.

"Here we are."

With a swipe of her card key, Rebecca's private workspace was revealed. As the doctor strolled casually inside, Chris and Jill couldn't deny that they were impressed. In pristine condition, Dr. Chambers' spacious checkup room boasted the same technology seen in the B.S.A.A.'s main laboratory. Various formulas were scribbled upon several whiteboards; equipment distributed neatly throughout the station- as quiet and peaceful as it seemed within Rebecca's study, Jill only hoped that this meant a quick and painless inspection.

Jill jumped a bit as the motorized door shut automatically behind her, but Chris's sturdy frame was there to give her strength.

"Um, right this way!"

Smiling brightly, Rebecca did her best to ease her patient's mind- but perhaps she was trying a bit too hard. She couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous herself- it'd been so long since she'd seen both Chris _and_ Jill. But her guests followed compliantly, boosting the doctor's confidence.

"Oh, and please, take a seat, I just need to get a few things together before we can start."

Nodding, Jill and Chris swiftly occupied the plastic chairs across the room, watching in silence as Rebecca gathered the different tools needed for the examination. To Jill's great relief, all needles were absent- so far. It seemed inevitable that blood tests would need to be done, but one couldn't help but hope. She sighed and fought to relax her body as the younger woman finally approached her, ready to begin. Her eyes shut tightly, Jill could only hope for the best.

Time flew by as Doctor Chambers breezed past the standard health check; all of Jill's vitals seemed stable, generally within normal limits. Her temperature was a bit off, and her pulse had quickened, but Rebecca attributed this to nerves, the visibly shaken Jill almost trembling beneath her. The dark circles under Chris's eyes deepened her sympathy, and Doctor Chambers didn't have to think twice. Her eyes gentle and sincere, Rebecca put her equipment aside, grasping her patient's hand.

"Jill…Chris. How about I reschedule a checkup? I don't see anything that calls for immediate attention; everything looks good so far, so _I'd_ say you're free to go. Just let me take a quick blood sample so I have something to show- if I'm lucky, the B.S.A.A. might let me off easy."

Rebecca winked at her long-time friends, watching as their eyes lit up cheerfully. Suddenly, Chris seemed to have renewed energy, and Jill looked to be unafraid. The blonde mouthed a thank you, softly squeezing the doctor's hand before looking to her partner.

Retreating to fetch a needle and vile, Rebecca knew she'd done the right thing. Besides, she was too valuable to be in any danger of getting the boot from the big guys. A doctor like her only came around once in a very short while.

"I'll make the next appointment in a few more weeks, okay? It's obvious you guys still need some serious rest- actually, you _should_ probably be on leave by now. If that's the case, it's doctor's orders- Take. It. Easy. Understand?"

"Yes, _doctor_."

Chris grinned at his unsuspecting counterpart as he watched the doctor return. With Rebecca behind her, Chris tried to keep Jill occupied as the needle discreetly plunged into her arm.

"Understood. Thanks- _ow_!"

Turning instinctively, Jill held her sore, smarting flesh. Her eyes widening, she could draw only one conclusion. Had Rebecca taken the blood sample…just _then_? Without her even _knowing_ it…_unable_ to even _prepare_?

"All done! See, you hardly even felt it…!"

To her surprise, Jill's blood had already filled the syringe in the doctor's hand, the garnet substance swirling actively inside.

She gasped, still in disbelief and pain.

"Do you have any idea how unprofessional that was…? Jeez, Rebecca! You could have hurt me even _more…_!"

Rebecca's expression saddened, her eyes round and innocent.

"It wasn't _that_ bad was it…? It just seemed like the quickest way! It's all over with, right? I promise, it should only leave a bruise at most. Sorry!"

Jill rolled her eyes, unable to stay upset at the woman for very long. After all, she was letting them off the hook this time- and Jill could _certainly_ wait until her next visit.

"Hehe, he…_ahem_, well, anyway! One last thing before you go. I know it's a bit soon to ask, but overall, how have you two been feeling?"

Jill bit her bottom lip in contemplation, caught somewhat off guard by Rebecca's question. She was too focused on leaving…but she supposed it couldn't hurt to give the doctor something to work with.

Chris was more surprised- Doctor Chambers was asking about _him_ too…?

He shrugged, his lips pulling up into a sad smile.

"I'm _alright_. She's the one I'm worried about…"

As his gaze shifted to settle on Jill, Rebecca nodded, thankful for Chris's seemingly good health. However, she too was worried about Jill…she couldn't shake her anxiety from reading the woman's terrifying report.

With all eyes on her, Jill knew she had to say _something_. Should she tell Rebecca about her nightmares? Flashbacks…? Headaches…? She cringed, suspecting that the doctor would be concerned- and she didn't want to stay any longer than she needed to. Finding comfort in the future, Jill was reminded of her re-scheduled checkup. There wasn't any rush, was there? A couple of weeks might do a world of good for her- the _hell_ she and Chris had been through would take a while to filter through. She'd wait and see if things got better or worse…and when the time came, she'd fess up.

"I'm getting there. Just tired, trying to re-adjust…the usual."

Laughing darkly, Jill guessed that Rebecca could only imagine. Having been through her own fair share of terror, the doctor could do nothing more but empathize.

She nodded, offering a kind smile as she searched Jill's hazy eyes.

"I understand. If anything comes up early, please don't hesitate to see me; but hopefully, until then, you'll have had a chance to recuperate."

Rebecca's sincerity reached Jill somewhere deep and lost- the support and love of a friend made her feel normal again. Aside from Chris, and perhaps Sheva, Rebecca was another thoughtful companion. Returning to the States, Jill knew she didn't have many of those- some she might have to earn back, with a little hard work and dedication. But she looked forward to it- feeling happiness, feeling cared for- it all made her feel _alive_. Alive _again_...safe again. Re-adjusting was about to become much less of a task than she'd thought. The realization brought her hope.

For the first time in two years…she had people there for her.

---

Day was well upon them, but for Chris and Jill, the sun meant little more than an annoying increase of light. Their internal clocks thoroughly muddled, the soldiers were much like hermits as they returned from B.S.A.A. headquarters. Normal function might have to wait a while- time was needed for them to get back on track; both with their lives, _and _their sleeping schedules. For Jill, it was only instinct to rest her still weary body, but the man of the 'house' found himself tempted by her inactive habits. Clinging to his responsibilities, he narrowly managed to escape joining his guest in slumber, but it wasn't easy.

Heaven knows he was tired; _exhausted_- physically, mentally, _and_ emotionally. His African journey had barely left his body intact, and even after the wild ride the process of homecoming had been time-consuming. Now back in the United States, they had even more to deal with?

Sometimes, Chris just wanted to say '_screw it all_'- but he could never forget his real job. Jill was _alive_, and she needed him more than ever. He had to stay strong in order to rebuild- so that maybe, soon, they'd be able to _enjoy_ life again. _Live_.

For someone as optimistic as Chris, it seemed like a reasonable goal. Time and time again he and Jill have faced countless disasters, only to emerge stronger and wiser- if they could brave the life of a fighter, then surely no obstacle could keep them from living that life to the fullest.

-

Running a hand through his short, tousled hair, Chris leaned casually against the kitchen counter. The past few days had been an adventure, and he had a clue that this was only the beginning. Though he was anxious of what to come, he couldn't fight the excitement that found itself budding within him. He and Jill…they'd made so much progress. As slow as things seemed to be moving along, getting by day by day was a big accomplishment for them both. Now they were home, and he only looked forward to more experiences with Jill, whether good, _or_ bad. He didn't need to be told to treasure these moments like they were his last. For Chris, life had started anew. A bit rocky at first, he knew that further down the trail, splendid happenings were in store.

The respected agent smiled to himself, thinking of the sleeping woman in his bed. Despite how exhausted she was, upon returning from headquarters to Chris's apartment, she sped to his room faster than the blink of an eye. Knocked out by the time he reached her, Chris was about to resort to the couch- but he heard her mumble his name quietly, and his heart raced a mile a minute.

So they slept side by side, her body curled snugly against his own.

Shaking off his pleasant reminiscing, he made his way to the sink, washing off a few dirty dishes piled up inside. He was in a _very_ good mood- and he knew a certain Jill Valentine was to thank. Planning for the remainder of the day, Chris jotted down a grocery list on a post-it note, with handwriting so sloppy only he could decipher it. But, it was a grocery list. He thought nothing of it, sticking it to the fridge before pacing around.

Humming unconsciously as he now stood pondering in the middle of the kitchen, Chris's trained ears detected the soft pattering of feet on the hard floor. Pushing thoughts of assorted household tasks aside, he cleared his throat, but failed to stifle his ensuing chuckle as he imagined how dumb he must look. He turned around to tease sleeping _beauty_, but the joke was on him- his jaw dropped as he froze, staring blatantly at a half-naked Jill Valentine. On one hand, he wasn't surprised- but on the other, he was absolutely tongue-tied. Without a chance to brace himself for Jill's usual antics, Chris was a sitting duck. He was dealing with a blonde _bombshell_…and that was a hazard in itself.

He tried _so_ very hard to act ordinary, natural- Chris knew this was _exactly_ the result Jill had hoped to achieve, and the fact that his reactions were being preyed upon brought him great discomfort. But, what more could he expect from the woman in front of him. This was how she got her kicks.

Clad in what appeared to be only an old T-shirt of Chris's, her slender, curvy body effortlessly boosted the top's appeal to ridiculous levels. Her long, bare legs were the delicate color of pale, blended cream, her skin flawless and radiant. She almost seemed to glow against the deep navy of her scarce attire, or rather, _Chris's_ scarce attire, as she lingered, undisturbed.

Chris sighed, his eyes closing, lips pressed together tightly.

"Hm. Think you'd be used to this by now."

Cheeks turning pink, Chris knew he deserved that. She was undoubtedly still disappointed in his earlier actions, however, she failed to see the caring gesture behind. Maybe they weren't quite _there_ yet…

"Claire's clothes were nice and all, but I have my preferences…hope you don't mind. Dug around in your dresser a bit. It looked pretty dusty- deserted clothing you've grown out of maybe? Seemed like a good guess, so I thought I'd borrow something you wouldn't miss too much."

"Uh, sure…yeah. It's all yours."

Chris smiled calmly, knowing Jill's story wasn't half as guiltless as it seemed. Of course she'd leave out her true intentions- wicked jokes she _had_ to play on him. Yet, if it was Jill, maybe he didn't mind so much. Poking fun at each other like this…it was too much like old times.

And he couldn't get enough.

* * *

**  
Hi everybody! Sorry this update took so darn long! :P I didn't mean for it to, but suckily (is that a word...? XD Now it is~!) enough, I caught a stomach virus. ;_; Nooot that anyone wants to hear about thaaat...but that's the reason for my update absence. :D I'm back with renewed energy myself, and I'm as inspired as ever. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it as always. :3 **

**Please let me know your thoughts~! Your reviews mean so much to me, and I appreciate every one of them. 3 I hope this story isn't dragging on...is it enjoyable enough...? Or not at all...? XD Too long...? Too many chapters? Should I continue it as another story!? XD I'm figuring out where to go, but your help would be soooo nice! XD **

**Sorry it took me so long to reply! I *heart* you guys and your reviews. :3 Makes me so happy...I could cry. ;-; Replies~**

J.L. Zielesch: Awh, yay~! I hope this update was worthy. ;_; It's so awesome to know that you're reading and waiting for updates~! XD Woo!

**Tiger Snaps: Thanks! :D I tried to do my best with that, it wasn't a very long reunion, but don't worry, this definitely won't be the last time we see Rebecca _and_ Jill. :3 I'm so happy to know you like it! ;-; **

**ditto9: ;-; Thank you so much! Ah, that makes me so happy! I'm so glad you think so, I tried to portray Rebecca the way she's always come off to me...XD I hope it's appropriate! OH! By the way, my deviantart is Ichigo-x-Ai :D Sorry it took me forever to tell you that! I just don't really go on it a lot...at all. XD And sadly, I've been too lazy to post my RE fanfiction on there! D'oh...! **

**Stardust4: 3 Yes! I do too, but something tells me Jilly will be just fine- but she's in for some surprises. XD **

**Ultimolu: Thanks so much! I hope you keep reading, it's so exciting to know you're following the story! I hope you liked the update! Is it okay for your amazing tastes...? :3 **

**Natasha Sunderland: Yesss...Jill's emotions are starting to kick in after a long absence. Jealousy's got a big part, unfortunately. XD But we're still rooting for you, Jill! Anyway, thank you sooo much. :3 I'm so glad, I was hoping that my Rebecca would be someone easy to visualize~! :) I hope you like the update! **

**Hannah554: Jill's A-OK- more than she thinks. ;D But she's got a lot ahead of her! XD I hope you liked the newest update! **


	13. 13: Achilles' Heel

---

Jill's mind still a bit of a haze, she didn't think much of her appearance. Though she realized she wasn't in _her_ apartment, that certainly didn't curb her actions. It was the normal routine- wake up, scratch her messy head of hair, and grab some breakfast. In this case however, breakfast was long gone, and she had even thought to change her clothing. She was slowly inching towards her former way of life; milking this opportunity of free will for all it was worth- this 'routine' had been non-existent for an extended period of time, in captivity no less.

Not the person to typically lounge around, she found excuses to close her eyes- even the voices in her head telling her to do otherwise were stifled with ease. Perhaps she was suffering from post-mortem depression; constantly reminded of her struggle. Was she scared of reality? She was aware that she overdid it at times, spending the majority of her day unconscious- but would it be wrong to think this was just her body's way of adjusting? The alteration was dramatic- how different it was to fall asleep, safe and warm in the shelter of a loved one. So unlike the icy chill of a cold cell floor, solid and unrelenting…slipping into the shadows while she lie, broken and alone. The memory was painful, but it was _over _now. Over…

"Thanks…"

Under the guise of morning-stupidity, Jill's thoughts began to race as her worries resurfaced, and she found herself in a trance. There was something she needed to do; something she needed to be clear of. What _was_ it…?

Her back against the wall, she sifted through the flood of information, haunting memories- and her eyes went somewhere far away.

Chris's breathing hitched, worried by Jill's detached state. But when he saw her eyes, distant but strong, he stopped himself from going to her. Watching as the woman in front of him tensed, staring intensely at the floor beneath them, he knew she was deep in thought. He dared not disturb her- but he couldn't help but wish she would share her worries with _him_. Jill was usually an open book, and he could only guess what was on her mind- but regardless, his consoling efforts wouldn't change a thing; not with what she was dealing with. It was something he couldn't understand…

Jill forced a half-smile, her gaze not shifting- Chris decided to give her some space as she made her way back to his room, a glance through his cracked door revealing that she had perched herself thoughtfully at the foot of his bed. A sigh escaped his lips, the essence of helplessness choking him where he stood.

_Coffee_. That'd give him something to do.

---

'_What's wrong with me…?_'

The human mind…Jill didn't consider hers very different from any other. Her _life_ however, was a different story. For good or for bad, the unimaginable events that were destined to find her had allowed her to adapt. Unlike so many others, she had the ability to accept a crisis; an emergency; _biohazard_. And she had the power to push through it- truly, she knew how to take care of business. And when the safety of others was compromised, it _was_ Jill's business. But as expected, her lifestyle had a price. She knew that to an extent, nightmares were unavoidable, and strange stress symptoms sometimes arose- a result of prior trauma. Along with unplanned situations, such as being captured, held, and experimented on, doing what she did best regrettably took a toll on the agent.

So much was being done for her- she had a place to stay, food, company…yet she continued to deceive Chris with her words. She tried her best to kid around, to keep up with her usual façade- but it exhausted her to the core. She couldn't change what had happened; or the scars that remained- but she could learn to live with it. What was the point in worrying? Letting her back crash into Chris's soft bed, she thought of herself and her faithful friend. Chris, who was as light-hearted and hopeful as always. Why couldn't she be the same?

Sure, her near instantaneous healing spells were alarming and frightened her…but the more she thought about it; the more she reflected on her past and condition- the clearer it became. Could it be possible that somehow, she'd managed to redeem positive effects from her exposure? Under the hands of Albert Wesker, the possibilities were endless- first it was her P30 trip, and now she was regenerating rapidly. Her so called "_miraculous_" antibodies could be performing even _more_ wonders for all she knew. It seemed silly, she knew that…but she couldn't bring herself to think she was anything like the man who had done this to her. Nor was she a mutating monster, violent and out of control.

Maybe she was becoming delirious, too scared to think logically- maybe she was even in denial. But returning home had calmed her- and after visiting with Rebecca, Jill was confident that nothing was seriously awry. She'd feared the worst at first, convinced that something was very, _very_ wrong- but maybe, just maybe, something was seriously _right_.

Her hands balling into fists, Jill wanted to punch the insane thoughts out of her head. She barely registered as Chris made his way through the door, his figure but a blur as he moved about freely. She was too conflicted…_so_ conflicted between her brain and intuition- or maybe, it was just her fear talking.

Either way, she couldn't let this get the best of her…not now. She _needed_ to remember her resolve. A plan had been set- she'd agreed to see Rebecca again in a few weeks- and if there was an emergency, she could always report back early. This news both soothed and worried her- what about in the _meantime_? By the time she had recognized a problem, it could be too late. She wouldn't jeopardize the health of herself or others around her, _would_ she? Could she…? _Was_ she…? Might her presence be endangering _Chris_?

Her heart aching, she wanted to believe in a definite 'no'- but she knew that back in Africa she hadn't been herself. She'd tried to break it down, dissect and understand her actions, but nothing made sense. She had lost control- and _did_ hurt Chris, during a simple sparring session. It hadn't happened again since then…but that didn't necessarily mean she was in the clear.

In her busied mind, the sound of Chris broke through the barrier; snapping her back to reality. As he continued to deliberately clear his throat; motionless on his bed, Jill realized he'd been waiting for her.

'_Great._' She thought, knowing her stupor had probably made for an interesting scene.

Jill blinked her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the man standing silently beside the bed. His eyes were on her, his stare a sure sign of his concern- though it made Jill somewhat embarrassed, it also provided a treasured feeling of safety. His expression patient and tolerant, she knew his thoughts must be the opposite. Was he thinking she was crazy? Pitying her; practicing his sympathetic appearance? Whatever the reason, Jill knew that Chris just wasn't on the same page- there was no point in trying to explain herself.

She cut him some slack- he wasn't anywhere near as moody and pressured as she was, and as much as she hated to acknowledge it, she _was_ a _woman_, after all; completely aware of her own hormonal tendencies. It must be an enigma to him- yet, his patience seemed infinite. He was either really good at hiding his irritation, or _way_ too understanding. Jill didn't need to think long to decide Chris was the latter…he was just too sweet for his own good. Besides, with the uniqueness of her problem, Jill knew he couldn't quite identify. And so _what_ if he didn't?

Jill came to the simple conclusion that she was overreacting. Yes, _just_ overreacting…it was alright to be troubled once in a while, but she needed to _relax_!

She had just returned to the U.S., and she was spending _all_ of her time worrying her head off…? It had to stop- she had to let it go. Rebecca's promising words resounded in her head, giving her confidence. So far, it _seemed_ she was more or less on the road to recovery. And maybe, she'd only get better from here on.

Breathing a sigh, Jill pushed it all out of her mind- the worries, the paranoia- her affliction was banished from her brain, and she offered a playful smile to the man standing calmly in front of her.

"Sorry about that…I zoned out for a while there. So, what's going on?"

Poor Chris, she thought. While Jill slept the day away, she knew he was weighed down with tasks and chores…she was sure that having a lazy guest only added to his load.

Chris wasn't complaining, however- not about that, at least. But he did feel he was constantly walking on _very_ thin ice- sensing that at any minute, he'd be in for some trouble. Jill just seemed so…_careful_. Like she was trying too hard; yet holding _something_ back. Chris _felt_ the tension rolling off of her…he'd imagined she'd be stressed, but this was ridiculous. She wasn't to blame, but it certainly didn't make for a pleasant experience.

In Chris's world, it wasn't often that Jill was unsure of _anything_- he didn't know _how _to react when she was. And though he just wanted to help, she had her own walls that refused to let up- he felt like demanding an answer to this strange behavior, but decided against it.

Instead, Chris simply crossed his arms, trying hard to think up a response that didn't sound completely lame. What's going _on_…? Oh, just been washing dishes, writing grocery lists…wandering around aimlessly whilst fretting like an old woman over a particular someone. Yeah, _real_ cool.

He scratched his head a bit, hoping to evade the subject- there really wasn't much to say about it- especially if Chris hoped to save some face. It'd only provide ammunition for his unpredictable guest…

As he glanced casually at Jill to initiate _some_ kind of conversation, Chris found his face growing warm- it was difficult not to look at all of the beautiful skin she was showing- especially when she was sprawled out, so vulnerable underneath him. The bold, dark blue of her only visible garment contrasted greatly against her flesh, successfully leading his eyes astray. _Aside _from that, just the fact that she was wearing _his_ T-shirt brought an inexplicable level of excitement- implications aside. It was almost as if she chose to wear something of his; as if it were second nature; more comfortable; first choice among _anything_ else. At least, he liked to think that. For Chris, every inch of her was perfect; it made him giddy- he always felt he'd lived beside a goddess. He didn't mind admiring her from afar- this was how it had always been. Without a sound he took her in, her scent, the way she moved. The secret power of her voice and how her eyes turned to steel when she was angry- so many things that he used to take for granted were now the highlights of his _own _existence. It continued to amaze and enliven him; that she was here _now_, lying carelessly on his bed.

"Just thinking you could use some decent clothes of your own."

With a relaxed laugh, Chris felt he'd made his offer clear. The question was, would he _really_ be willing to go clothes shopping?

Jill stretched, a smile playing on her own lips, and she sat upright, swinging her legs off of the bed.

"_Or_, you were thinking you'd better get over here before I get mad."

Chris got the hint and took a seat comfortably beside his friend- who seemed, for the most part, much more peaceful. Exhaling noisily, he brought his elbows to his knees to hold his head in his hands- it was a position that made _him_ look like the troubled one. Although, he supposed it depended on what you judge 'troubled' by.

Chris felt Jill's careful fingers graze his back, hesitating before she pressed her palm against his spine. Revealing his weakness like this, she found the urge _overwhelming_- the urge to comfort him; to soothe him.

'_He must be tired…_' She thought; giving herself reason to quell her craving.

But what if he needed time alone? What could _she_ do for him…?

The small voice in her head fuelled her apprehension, but she fought to keep the small voice _just_ that. Now quiet enough to ignore, she challenged her shifting mindset. Perhaps it was worth the risk- a few loving strokes, just to reassure him.

But her hands soon wandered upwards to his neck and shoulder blades, where she deserted her original intention of simply rubbing his back- and began massaging him instead.

Adding pressure to her fingertips, she brought her legs up and underneath her, cushioned by Chris's plush comforter. Crawling behind him on the bed, she switched to using both hands- she was in too deep to back out now, anyway. She knew how hard Chris worked; how much he did for her…how much he must be going through himself. The least she could do is help him relax for a few minutes.

Moving her thumbs in a circular motion just below his neck, Jill could feel as the knots beneath his skin began to fade away. As thin and lithe as her fingers were, they also possessed unexpected strength- she pressed deep into his muscles and Chris moaned in appreciation; Jill's ministrations proving very effective.

The action had definitely surprised him, but there was no way he wanted it to stop- it felt _so_ good, making the hair on his neck stand up as his body shivered from her touch.

Careful not to make him sore, Jill knew just the right spots to turn her attention to. She licked her lips, suddenly dry, mentally praising herself as Chris's grunts became gentle sighs of contentment. She hadn't done this for Chris in years…she couldn't remember the last time she had, but, like now, Jill knew it'd be good for him.

However, this was a rare occurrence for a reason- she knew; the intimacy involved might blur the lines. But Jill let it slide, her hesitation melting away as she immersed herself in the task at hand.

As Chris helplessly unraveled beneath her hands, he couldn't help but realize how powerless he was when it came to Jill. There were times when even he doubted his own strength- not that pride mattered when she was around. To Chris, he was a dog and she was his master- he was there whenever needed, conforming to any command, undeniably loyal without the slightest regret. It was his dream and his calling; he was _meant_ to know Jill Valentine. He _wanted_ to be the one to protect her, to give her everything she needed. To provide for her, _love_ her. Since she'd returned, his crooked world and broken heart had been repaired, though he'd thought he was damaged beyond all repair. His life revolved around her, or more accurately, it _was_ her- she gave him the strength to fight, to live, to breathe.

Yet, at the same time, she doubled effectively as his Achilles' heel. He _still_ found himself fighting not to yield to the doubt that had plagued him for years, the fear of never seeing her again, the regret of having lost her on that fateful day- how he could only reach out and scream her name as she disappeared from his life. He _wouldn't_ lose her again…he couldn't, but he was afraid to let her know just how much she meant to him.

Though half of him wanted to bow down and worship her; admire her loveliness and succumb to her charm- to do so would be _losing_ in his mind. Not only would it embarrass him, but Jill didn't _deal_ with pathetic people- especially not _men_. He knew this from how she'd interacted with Brad Vickers in the past, god bless his cowardly soul. Jill was already so much more than he could ever be; his better half, the one that kept him sane- how could he admit that he couldn't _live_ without her? That he was as good as dead…? She'd beat him for even thinking like that; but she didn't know how true it was.

He couldn't shake his odd judgment; though he was unsure of what he was truly getting at. All he knew was that this was something important; Chris's manhood was at stake. This woman was drowning him, and as pleasant as it was, he knew he _had _to keep afloat- it'd be the end of him if he let himself fall apart. If this was Jill's little game, how she got inside his head- well, he might as well play it too. Show her a bit of the Redfield spirit.

If she wanted to fight _dirty_, wanted to exploit his feelings, then so be it- it was a challenge. But she wouldn't be the only one playing dirty- perhaps even the hard-as-nails Jill Valentine had a weak spot of her own; one that he might possibly discover- the thought certainly pumped Chris's ego. It'd give him a chance to vent his frustrations- silently competing against Jill in a senseless battle of strategy. He couldn't deny he'd take great pleasure in being the tease for once- he was Chris Redfield, after all; and he _knew_ the influence he had. Hell, he'd be irresistible, she'd see- he would not be outdone by Ms. _Valentine_.

And perhaps it _was_ childish- perhaps it made _no_ sense, and maybe it was all just a misunderstanding on his part- but something inside of Chris told him, that maybe a good dose of foolishness might be just what they need.

But for the time being, he had a massage to enjoy.

* * *

**Hello everyone! :S I'm planning on uploading a few more chapters very soon, so plenty of updates are up ahead! BUT- I was reading through reviews from my wonderful readers when I stumbled upon THIS ABOMINATION!**

**I received this after leaving a comment on Darkwood's amazing Claire/Leon fic, Inclination. It appears to be a response to the exact comment/review I left- probably by the same person who commented with a crazy half-rant about Claire and Steve and people "waking the F up." XD So I'm guessing Anonymous E = Anonymous The Voices In Your Head? Here's the review I left...is it offensive...? o_o; **

Supermodel Sandwich  
2009-09-01 . chapter 1

Wow, this is just amazing~! I'm a big Claire/Leon fan, and you portray them perfectly~! 3 Plus, you really know how to capture their relationship! I am so hooked on this story. XD Read it all in one night. Can't wait for more updates~!

Such a tease, those steamy Claire/Leon encounters...but you definitely know how to keep people begging for more. :3 Anxious to see if you might do some Chris/Jill writing too, since your Claire/Leon is just great. ^-^ Keep it up~!

**It seems that this fan's anger first stemmed from my response to Darkwood's story. On this same story, someone who sounds awfully similar wrote a review:**

The Voices In Your Head  
2009-09-10 . chapter 28

You know there's a picture of Claire holding steve's hand in RE:DSC during CV and another where steve is holding Claire's face and it looks as if steve is going to say "I love you" or "kiss" her and Claire doesn't seem to mind one bit... one can only wonder what Leon and Ada are going to do in REDSC...  
When are you people going to wake the F* up?!?!?!

L/C fans don't portray Leon and Claire perfectly. Not when the "FACTS" say differently.

Then again why am I talking as if you and anyone else that is here is a L/C fan?

**Dear Anonymous "E"- Allow me to display your insane rant to ME for the world to see. :D **

E  
2009-09-11 . chapter 1

"I'm a big Claire/Leon fan"

You dare call yourself a L/C fan that after saying sh** like

"Leon/Ada (Originally not a fan, but I think this pairing is more romantically charged. =D)  
Claire/Steve (I think Claire felt strongly for Steve, and the fact that he may be, has been, or will be revived brings this pairing back to the table.)"

Leon and Ada are more romantically charged?!?!?!?! Based on what d**ba**? On the very few minutes that they know each other in both RE2 and 4? On all the liying and backstabing that Ada did to Leon in RE2 and 4? On the 6 years (RE2 to Re4) of not even seeing or hearing from each? On the fact that Ada took the virus and just left Leon there in RE4? That's more romantically charged? What an F*ing idiot you are

How could claire have felt strongly for Steve when they knew nothing about each other? Wesker id dead. Steve is not coming back.

Why do you people like you lie and think this way?

_**A: WOAH, NELLY! Goin' on a rampage there! Okay, E- here you are, about to get schooled by a 15 year old. Listen carefully, and please, try to ignore your ego and take this with a grain of salt. :D  
**__**  
To start us off, please tell me, what's with the cursing...? O_O Is that really necessary...? You think calling me an "F-ing idiot" makes me one? Or makes your terrible, biased opinion any more factual? I hate to dissapoint, but the answer to that is no. And if you really, really, REALLY must attack me, the least you could do is send your message privately.  
**__**You've proven that you're very immature, I'm quite shocked and upset by your disturbing behavior. :O On a REVIEW no less! Let me be frank- People "like me" think this way because we are intelligent and opinionated. And my friend, no, we don't "lie" just because not everyone is a die hard, straight up, Claire/Leon 150% fire and brimstone maniac. I like the pairing, I appreciate the pairing- I prefer Leon and Claire together, rather than Leon and/or Claire with anyone else. What's the issue here? To answer your question, dear E, I would first like to state that you MUST be quite a rabid Claire/Leon fan, am I wrong? To attack me so viciously, my oh my. XD I think we need some anger management here, you're quite the hothead. Anywho, I dare to call myself whatever I damn want. :D So yes. Yes, I am a big Claire/Leon fan. Do I have to share your exact opinion...? Nope. :3 Have a problem with that...? TOO BAD! 8D I like to believe what I like to believe- it's called imagination. Steve could be coming back, for all we know- and Wesker too! It's my brain, I can think what I want! Dx**_

**_If anyone is confused by this, I will clarify: I am a Claire/Leon shipper, and I support them. I also understand Leon/Ada, however, even though it's not my favorite, I do see the romantic aspect of their relationship- like a cliche forbidden love, if you will. I believe this is the image Capcom wished to portray. However, I, like many other Claire/Leon fans, like to think outside of the box- I feel that Leon and Claire may both have their own little lives and affairs on the side, but in the end, I think they're meant for eachother; that's why Leon has terrible luck with women, why Claire and Leon always run into each other time and time again. I think that they're truly attached, bonded by their previous experiences, just like Chris and Jill. With that said, in Code Veronica, Steve obviously had feelings for Claire, and Claire cared very much for Steve- I agree with that pairing, although it is NOT my favorite. I found that it's believable and was also very cute but tragic. (In my opinion.) :( So if you don't like that, fine, you don't have to- but if that's the case, why snoop around my profile E? Just leave. XD _**

**_Not all of us set one pairing up against another, "E". :) There are many different pairings in the RE world to be observed and appreciated for their unique qualities. _**

**_As silly as I found this, it's also pretty upsetting. :/ Am I wrong to see the sense in other pairings...? I have nothing against Leon/Ada shippers, and I certainly don't go around bashing them- but can't I be a Claire/Leon shipper regardless...? It'd really make me happy if I had some other opinions on this, some more thoughts on the subject would kind of put me at rest...I'm sorry if I've offended anyone, that's really not what I aimed to do at all. : / Let me know your take on this, did I overreact? I'm upset, I won't lie...but just because I felt that I was needlessly mauled by a very mad fan. What a day...T-T_**

**Anyway, I guess E wasn't the only one ranting. I just really had to get that out. :O Hope you guy's aren't mad! On with the story~ :D Next few chapters will be up shortly. **

**_P.S._ **

**E/The Voices In Your Head...you just got served. :D **


	14. 14: Chance

---

With Chris's moment of relaxation coming to a close, Jill took in a deep breath of air, her hands falling from his body to rest on her lap. She'd worn herself out- but from the looks of it, her favor hadn't been in vain. Chris turned to give her a playful smile, rolling his shoulders before he exhaled peacefully, _very_ satisfied.

"Still got those magic fingers, huh…? That was _great_."

Letting out a small chuckle, Chris reached out to ruffle Jill's hair- she groaned, but even so, her cheeks turned a warm, rosy red, and she wrinkled her nose as she tried to swat his hand away.

"_Really_, Jill. Thanks."

The blonde rolled her lively eyes, secretly thrilled to have been able to assist her weary partner- she needed nothing in return, but glancing at Chris's large, strong hands made her tremble in expectation; to feel the strength of those hands on _her_…she couldn't help but be tempted.

But Jill could handle temptation- she let her head hit the softness of Chris's mattress, for once not worrying about the future.

She felt the bed shift as Chris slowly arose, and Jill's eyes followed him closely- still dressed in that holey t-shirt and a pair of crinkly jeans. She watched as he rummaged around in his clothes drawers, pulling out a few things and pushing the dressers shut- a plaid design was balled under his arm, something white thrown into the messy mix. When he caught her staring innocently, he offered a reassuring wink that made Jill laugh.

Finally trudging off, she presumed he'd gone to the bathroom; most likely to change- it was about time. She thought of doing the same, but realized that most of the day had already flown by- her attire seemed acceptable for another lazy evening. No need to look _too_ presentable; besides, Jill could tolerate it as long as no one started to smell…had they even showered since they'd arrived back in the country?

The two of them really had some catching up to do- from paperwork to phone calls; Chris's shopping proposal only adding more to the list. Though, shopping was sure to be the least of her worries…right? Jill wasn't the type of woman who went nuts over the opportunity; however, she felt _some_ clothes of her own was a must-have- she couldn't quite imagine herself out in public wearing Chris's clothing- or even Claire's. But, Chris had offered, hadn't he…? It'd be rude not to take it up.

Aside from clothes, Jill knew some groceries would be needed, _unless_ Chris planned on continuing his pizza splurge. If given the chance, he probably would- she'd have to take it into her own hands to make sure they were partaking in somewhat of a healthy diet; but then _again_…she knew all too well of her own lacking culinary skills.

Chris returned to his room, donning a clean white wife beater and some plaid cotton pants- green; she should have guessed. Sitting up Indian style, Jill found that his face was like a magnet for her eyes- she couldn't look away, the serenity of his expression especially consoling to Jill's conscious. He looked much more comfortable; much like herself, to her surprise. When was the last time she'd felt so at ease…? Not before Chris had come for her, that was for sure- whenever he was around, it was impossible to stay on edge for very long. There was nothing like it.

"You clean up fast."

Chris shrugged, his mouth pulling into a contented smirk.

"Yeah, well- just another perk of the casual male. Anyway, the bathroom's free if you need it; so take your time. Though I have to say, you _do_ look pretty set."

Jill smiled softly, a faint blush rising on her cheeks as she looked down at her careless attire.

"Yeah…you're right. Haven't decided whether or not I want a shower, though…maybe in the morning. _Thanks_."

Chris shrugged, his eyes warm and loving- feeling herself growing redder, she forced more words out of her mouth; praying to hide her embarrassment.

"By the way, what time is it? I forgot to check when I got up. Just...a bit out of it today."

Chris chuckled, shaking his head from side to side- at least she was honest.

"Probably around three- I'm surprised I'm not a fire-breathing asshole by now, I'm _starved_."

That was too much- laughing freely, Jill flung her head back as memories of a very grumpy morning-time Chris filled her mind. Fire-breathing asshole...that sounded about right. He wasn't the only one that was surprised- he must be in a pretty good mood aside from being hungry. Chris could be vicious when he wanted to, Jill was certain.

"And I probably just slept through breakfast and lunch, huh…? I'm checking the freezer; you've got to have _something_ edible around here."

Jill scooted clumsily off of Chris's bed, smiling contently as she made her way to the kitchen- without a word, Chris followed behind, genuinely unsure of what she'd discover.

Her feet pattering against the cold floor, Jill finally reached the refrigerator, pulling on the handle of the upper freezer to peer inside the icy chamber, chilly air further flushing her fair skin.

"…"

Looking past Jill's blonde head of hair, Chris could easily see the desolate space in front of her. It stunned him only to a small degree- there wasn't a single TV dinner left to speak of; no rock-solid ice cream or even a slab of frostbitten meat. As a matter of fact, he'd probably emptied his freezer months ago; uninterested in the prospect of food and too lazy to do any preparing, anyhow- even if it just meant sticking a tray in a microwave, or fetching some silverware and a bowl. The memories disturbed him- had he really been so dismal and useless that all he could do was make a phone call and walk to the door for a pizza? Proceeding to hastily tear open the box and chow down like he hadn't eaten in days? Yes. _Yes_, he had…without Jill. He'd been a disaster.

Jill sighed, closing the chilled wasteland that was Chris's fridge. She turned to him, a hand on her hip as she thought for a moment- she never thought food would be an issue in Chris Redfield's residence; but here they were, at a loss of what to consume to sustain them. The desperate, last resort of delivery loomed over her, but chances were, if they went down that road they'd end up drunk and passed out on the couch yet again- and who knew what they might get themselves into _this_ time.  
She grew red all over again.

Feeling a bit ashamed in the awkward silence, Chris cleared his throat, struggling to come up with an idea of his own- how pathetic it must look to Jill, seeing him in his apartment devoid of food and looking like a tornado had gone through the building. But he hadn't had the inspiration, the will to do almost _anything_ in so long…let alone take care of himself or where he lived.

"_Shit_, hold on..."

The faint beeping of Chris's PDA caught his trained ears, postponing his self-pitying thoughts. He hurried to his room as Jill stood silently, watching. Who could be calling him? She bit her lip, her head beginning to spin.  
It couldn't be the BSAA, could it…? Maybe Rebecca's plan hadn't worked out as smoothly as she had hoped- and the BSAA was growing impatient. Beads of sweat arose on Jill's brow as worry began to take a hold; and she rushed to catch up with Chris.

"Chris Redfield here-"

Impolite snickering erupted from the other line, and he pulled the device away from his ear.

"What the _hell_…"

"Who is it…?"  
Jill waited by the door, trying to remain as patient and calm as possible- but there was only so much she could hold back; the anxiety was killing her.

Checking the number displayed on his PDA, Chris concluded that he didn't recognize it- but he heard the familiar voice of a woman, calling his name in annoyance- and quickly brought the phone back to his face to listen.

"Chris, will you answer me already…? I'm sorry, you just sounded a little funny, that's all. Really…I've been trying to get in touch with you forever, and you haven't even bothered to call me back…"

Chris's eyes grew as wide as saucers, his mouth dropping but curled ever-so slightly into a strange variant of a smile.

"_Claire_…?!"

At Chris's revelation, Jill's eyes lit up, and she blinked in surprise. Claire…? Claire _Redfield_…?

This was the part where she rolled her eyes.

"Who else? I-I've been worried sick over you, you _jerk_!"

At the sound of her brother's voice, Claire's worries slowly melted away. She had been trying to get in touch with him for ages, but to no avail. She couldn't deny the happiness she felt, finally able to contact her brother- yet, there was an impending sadness she couldn't shake; the constant presence of broken promises… Would she just be rejected? Shot down again? No, she had to try. Nodding to herself, she gathered her courage, ignoring the stinging ache in her chest to give Chris a piece of her mind.

"It's like you've been _avoiding_ me…Leon finally lent me the guts to call and set things straight. I can't hold everything together on my own, or vice versa, you know? Is it really that hard to keep in touch? Call your little sister once in a while?"

Chris let out a long, weary sigh; guilt washing over him. He knew he was overdue for a lecture from Claire. Way overdue- and he deserved every bit of it.  
He knew he hadn't been the best brother, especially not over the past few years…but how could he explain? From the night Jill went out that window, he knew she was still alive. And that thought had consumed him; the terror of any other truth was too much to bear, his body, mind, and spirit already weakened by the loss.

It embarrassed him to think of the past- how he had alienated himself from everyone; friends, coworkers, his _only_ family- he could only imagine the toll it had taken on his relationships, especially with Claire. So many years ago, he had promised her…he had promised that as soon as Umbrella bit the dust, he would stay with her. He wouldn't leave her alone again, ever again. He had _lied_…

He didn't expect to be forgiven, but the time to salvage what he could was running out. Yet Claire was reaching out to him once again, as she always did- she'd never given up on her older brother, even when Chris had given up on himself. He knew for a fact that she looked up to him even now; in her eyes, he was just the same.

"Claire…"

"Listen Chris, I know you needed some time…probably more than anyone. No, definitely more than anyone..."

The man cringed, aware that his despair had been so obvious. But he listened as carefully as he could as his sister continued, willing to work things out.

"But…you need to let other people _in_. Aren't you lonely? I- I am. I _miss _you..."

A lump formed in Chris's throat, and he swallowed hard. What should he say…? What _could_ he say?

"I miss you too, kiddo- I _just_…I've been busy with some things."

Chris shut his eyes tight, the same excuse coming to his lips for the thousandth time. He had to make it up to her, somehow. He _had_ to make things better- she was right, it was time to let others in.

"I'm on leave now- why don't you come over?"

The words were rushed, nervous- but Chris couldn't hold them back. He had missed Claire so much, and it struck him painfully somewhere deep inside to hear of her pain. Would he be able to open up again, now that Jill was here? His stability had returned with her presence, and Claire's added company could only comfort him…right?

"…What? Right _now_…?"

Chris gritted his teeth at Claire's reaction, clearly taken aback by his sudden change of heart. Almost suspicious, Claire couldn't quite put it together- what happened to Chris's avoidance of her? His _hurt_? Was he finally coming to his senses…?

Sighing, a part of Chris urged him to keep Claire away in his shame, but he shook his head, resolute in mending their damaged relationship- he couldn't keep living like this, building up walls for others to climb. He had to make a change.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? We'll have dinner. Leon can even tag along if you want."

There was silence on the other line, and Jill gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"Leon…!?" She mouthed in shock.

Leon S. Kennedy…seeing both him _and_ Claire would be sensory overload! After so _long_…she was worried for their health, once they saw her at least- for the first time in more than two years; thinking she was dead. Would they have heart attacks? That would ruin any hopes of a pleasant get-together…

Chris's thoughts nearly mirrored those of his long-time partner- he was frightened of Claire's reaction- she seemed to still be under the impression that Jill was dead. She'd probably break into tears, squeezing the other woman tight for at least an hour. It would do her good to see Jill again, even if she thought she was seeing a ghost. The experience was sure to strengthen everyone, the recovery of an old, lost, but powerful bond bringing hope and happiness to the survivors.

"O-_Okay_…"

Chris had predicted Claire's disbelief.

"I'm serious, Claire. Bring Leon, we'll all go out somewhere. Have a good time. I think we could use one of those."

He laughed sadly, nostalgia enveloping his mind. Chase away the past…the sadness- he knew that cheerful, new memories would sustain them; would let them forget it all for now. For _now_…

"O-Okay. Great! Uh- we'll be over in a bit, then. I'll give you some time to get changed, I can tell you've been a bum since being put on leave."

Chris chuckled, his eyes bright with optimism, and Jill smiled gently at the sound, her head tilting as she gazed affectionately at him. His _happiness_- seeing him happy just did that to her.

"See you soon, Claire."

"Love you Chris."

The redhead held her breath, hoping to hear the same words- he was quiet, and she mentally smacked herself for expecting so much so soon. But Chris laughed lightly, his voice soft and caring, and Claire's heart swelled.

"…Love you too."

The line went dead as Claire hung up first, smiling ear-to-ear with glee. More had been accomplished in one phone call than she thought possible- Chris was really giving her a _chance_.

She couldn't hold back her excitement as she rushed to Leon, eager to tell him of their plans.


	15. 15: Impatience

---

"I guess that solves one problem."

Offering Chris a nervous smile, Jill tried her best to hide her edginess. It all sounded great, it really did- and she couldn't express how much she'd missed both Claire and Leon; but…it had been almost three years since she'd seen their faces, heard their voices. She couldn't tell Chris how uneasy she felt about the whole situation- already, she'd had to endure a few uncomfortable encounters with some old colleagues, but the enthusiasm he showed in getting her re-acclimated with her long-time friends almost broke her heart.

Sure, it might be simple for him to make plans so quickly and easily- so _comfortably_. But for Jill, there was something missing- a large gap in communication, attachment, familiarity. Would it really be that painless to re-introduce herself after all that had happened? After her supposed death, her _funeral_…? She just couldn't foresee a calm, quiet evening.

Seeming to sense Jill's clashing emotions, Chris grinned at her, that wide, lopsided grin that made her speechless- and he held out his hand.

"I'll handle everything, I promise. It's gonna be _okay_."

She couldn't help but believe him, believe in those eyes…how could she not trust him, especially now?

She grasped his warm, calloused fingers gently, her blue eyes clear as she stared into his.

"Yeah. I know."

Clutching her small, pale hand, he led her willingly back to his room, looking back at her in small intervals to smile excitedly. He was like a child…that part of Chris had never changed. Now it was Jill's turn to do something for him.

Hurrying through the doorway to his dresser, Chris finally came to a stop, reaching up to rub the rough stubble of his chin.

Releasing Jill's hand, the woman chuckled quietly to herself, letting it fall to rest on her hip.

"Not sure what to wear?"

Chris laughed, but nodded truthfully. She didn't blame him- it was probably her fault that they'd been dressed like homeless folks since seeing Rebecca. They hadn't gone out much…at _all_.

"Knowing Claire, she'll probably insist on someplace casual."

'No objections to _that_…'

Energy filling her, Jill smiled as the excitement began to register slowly within her body. This would be _fun_, a good opportunity- it was something to look _forward_ to. Opening the large, smooth, wooden doors in front of her, she quickly dove into Chris's drawers of clothing. Shorts, sweat pants, T-shirts, sweaters…digging through various garments she managed to pick out a few she liked- some neat, faded jeans and a plain, long-sleeved button-up. Casual enough. Black, stylish, and sleek. She knew the outfit would only flatter Chris's body- besides, he looked good in just about anything. No harm in treating herself to a little eye-candy.

"Wear it. I'll find something of Claire's- something tells me she'll be too shocked to be mad. Be ready when I come back."

It was Chris's turn to blink in surprise as Jill threw orders- _and_ clothes- right at him. Smiling mischievously, she waved weakly at him, stepping out of the room and into Claire's.

"_Copy_ that..."

Tossing his attire back and forth in his hands, Chris shook his head, his gaze burning into his partner until she disappeared from view. He smirked to playfully to himself, throwing his clothes onto the bed before bringing his muscle shirt over his shoulders and neck. Jill's enthusiasm only increased his...maybe tonight would be just what they need.

---

Strolling into Claire's old territory, Jill had no trouble finding something comfortable but suiting- all it took was a quick peek in the closet, and Jill emerged with a dark pair of skinny jeans and a sexy top that was too compelling to resist. A tasteful sapphire, off the shoulder lace- thin and sleek, yet simple. It was appealing even to her, and Jill decided to give it a shot.

Snatching a strapless bra from one of Claire's many drawers, Jill made fast work of stripping down to her underwear; a bit embarrassed by the need to borrow Claire's more personal items. How would she react to her company, let alone the fact that she'd been borrowing her _things_? Could Claire still think of her as like family, after all this time…?

After she'd changed, Jill grabbed a pair of black heels, breathing a sorry to the Redfield she was about to meet for the first time in years.

Great way to greet Claire- fully clad in her unquestionably expensive designer fashions. Trying to comfort herself, she remembered that Claire was living somewhere _else_ now- if she'd left behind these clothes, they probably weren't her most treasured; unless she'd just forgotten. Maybe she'd return for them later, or maybe they'd continue to gather dust as the days flew by. Either way, Claire seemed preoccupied with her own living space, and leaving Chris with the apartment to himself was a big move.

But even Jill knew how much heart the young woman had- caring for her older brother and loved ones around her. Jill only prayed that love would extend to her as well- yet she had a feeling that the Redfield would want her to be comfortable; she could almost hear her telling her to use what she wanted. Maybe she was stressing too much, overreacting, overdramatizing- making use of some of Claire's remaining things couldn't be a crime, even if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

She sighed, slipping on the shoes and hurrying back to check on her 'date' for the night.  
Reaching the open doorway to Chris's room, she glanced through and froze instantaneously. There was never a moment in her life she'd wanted to be invisible- until _now_.

Her breathing hitching uncontrollably, she was helpless as her eyes travelled up Chris's exposed body while he stood shirtless, buttoning his jeans in the middle of the floor. She cursed her defective female brain, her plump lips parting as her tongue ran across them.

But logic interrupted- and common sense seemed to return.  
This _couldn't_ have taken him _this_ long. He was just getting his pants on _now..._?

Jill felt the desperate need to roll her eyes, to play it off, knowing that _something_ was up- but her gaze remained stubbornly fixed, scanning his dramatically toned chest, washboard abs, even the defined muscles of his neck and shoulders…

It occurred to her, as it had many times before- her partner was a real hunk of man-meat.

Shaking herself out of it, she groaned, exiting the room in a flurry as she heard Chris chuckle knowingly behind her back. She didn't need to be reminded that she currently was living with her attractive male partner- but did he really have to parade his prized body? Like any other woman, Jill had desires and fantasies, but her feminine wants didn't necessarily make her susceptible. How easy did he think she was?

"Put a rush on it, Redfield. Don't want to be late for _your _dinner plans!"

Keeping her raised voice steady, she let Chris know of her growing impatience. It didn't bother her that in less than a minute he was fully dressed, shoes and all, completely ready to go. She'd only expected it. Like he'd been waiting for her to stumble in on him, right at that moment, half-naked and pretending to be busy with his jeans. Pfft, yeah _right_.

She shook her head in disbelief, and Chris crossed his arms, leaning against the wall beside her. He smiled half-heartedly, an unknown emotion hidden behind his dark eyes.

"You were out of there fast- was I _that_ intimidating…?"

Jill's cheeks glowed pink, her stare steadily set on the door to the apartment as she resisted the urge to rip Chris a new one.

"It's not my fault you waited for me to come waltzing in. You're so full of it, I swear…"

"You just love to avoid my questions, don't you?"

The blonde shut her eyes, her face burning brighter. Why did he have to ask so many damn questions in the first place? And what the hell was taking Claire and Leon so long?

"_No_…I just choose to ignore the stupid ones."

Chris laughed, no doubt expecting Jill's witty remark. Not like he really needed an answer, anyway- but her lack of cooperation only furthered to rouse Chris's curiosity. Though he'd have to save it for another day…

"Any place you want to go…?"

Smiling bright, he glanced at Jill before strolling to the couch, where he plopped himself down lazily, letting the soft sofa envelop him.

"Yeah,"

Jill replied wearily, following behind him to find a spot of her own. Instead the cushions sank from their combined weight, only succeeding in bringing them closer together.  
She sighed, burrying her face in her hands.

"A bar would be nice…"


	16. 16: Chill

---

"_Then a bar it is."_

Though Jill had only been kidding, she wouldn't fight Chris about where to go- the decision wasn't hers to make either way, but her proposal seemed to fit his standards. Maybe he needed a drink as much as she did.

Jill looked to the seemingly relaxed man beside her, his lips curled gently into a small smile. Her nerves were getting the best of her, but Chris seemed perfectly at ease. Why _was_ that? It was true that Claire was his sister, but his interactions with her must have been scarce, strained- her phone call to her brother had only provided additional proof. Yet, he wasn't nervous to meet her again in who knows _how_ long? Wasn't ashamed or _afraid_…? Or maybe, Chris was just an expert at hiding his anxiety. That, or Jill was terrible at detecting it.

Before she could say a word, Chris winked at her, rising from his seat to leave Jill baffled. As if sensing company, he headed towards the door before the sound of knocking was even heard- and when it was, his hand was readily outstretched, soon to turn the handle.

'_Must be some weird kind of sibling-telepathy…' _Jill thought, assuming that Claire had finally arrived.

And sure enough, the entryway was opened to reveal a dashing Leon S. Kennedy, a radiant Claire Redfield positioned directly behind him.

Jill heard an excited squeal, and watched as Claire hurried in front of Leon and through the doorway to wrap her arms tight around her brother. She looked beautiful- her hair was a brilliant, rich red-brown, her eyes icy blue. Her lips were pink and shiny, her lovely figure fitted beautifully in a red cocktail dress. Was she always this _shapely_?

Leon was as gorgeous as Jill had remembered- looking more like a male model than ever before. He stilled seemed to possess his boyish good looks, along with the uncanny ability of dressing almost _too _well. It made her wonder at times, but Leon was a ladies' man for sure. A ladies' man that always looked his best- and _knew_ just how hot he was. Jill couldn't help but giggle at his meticulously perfect hair, wondering how he did it.

"_Chris_!"

Grinning vibrantly as Claire squeezed him tighter, Chris looked proud and confident- he happily embraced her in return, his strong hold around her thin waist as he held her close. She laid the side of her head against his sturdy chest, smiling pleasantly, and her blue eyes brimming with tears began to look around.

As Chris cradled his sister gently, no words were spoken- but no words were needed. Not with them. The past was the past, now they had to live the present. Make it _count_, make it good- their future was in _their_ hands, and they could shape it however they wanted.

With silence persisting, Chris and Claire eventually parted, Leon smiling politely at the happy moment within the hall of the apartment complex. The last thing he wanted to do was impose.

He was more than willing to give the siblings their much needed time and space- but Chris urged him inside, eager to properly greet the government agent. The feeling was mutual- they had both missed their one of few man-friends; much like brothers to one another.

They hugged briefly, and in a manly way of course- opposite shoulders against each other, patting backs with loud slaps. Chris laughed, but the merriment seemed to die down; Chris turning to stare into Jill's worried eyes.

Jill swallowed hard, slowly rising to her feet. This was it- she knew what was next. Standing up straight, she took in a deep, calming breath, and waited.

Was this the right way to go about things? There were no manuals written, no rules understood for such situations…Jill would have to do her best.

"Leon, Claire…I want you to introduce you to _someone_."

Wait, _what…_?

Jill slapped her palm against her face- _terrible_ choice of words. They weren't meeting her for the first time ever- just the first in a while. Chris made it sound like she was a stranger- a new girlfriend or something. The blonde blushed profusely, wanting to disappear.

But that wasn't an option. She exhaled, making up her mind- and stepped out and into plain view. No more hiding- these were her _friends_.

She could _do_ this…

"Hi…_uh_…long time no see."

No better at wording things than Chris was- Jill mentally kicked herself, but there was no going back now.

It was a reaction she was used to by this time- Claire's mouth wide open, Leon's eyes broad and urgent. The mood within the apartment had changed _dramatically_, in but a matter of seconds. Chris snuck around his company unnoticed to quietly shut the door behind them; preparing for the circumstances ahead.

He felt protective of Jill, his desire to shield and defend her making him restless. Did she really have to do this on her own, even if she had no idea where to start? Chris couldn't imagine being in her position, and he was shamed to be unable to aid her. But he couldn't deny it- his pulse raced, impatient for this moment.

"_Jill…!?"_

Claire and Leon exclaimed in unison, their tones thick with astonishment.

Claire approached the woman, studying her closely, her piercing eyes squinted- Jill bit her lip, she and scrutiny didn't exactly mix well together. But Claire pulled away shortly, a smile playing on her lips. She breathed her name in shock, but also in recognition.

"Jill…you're _alive_…"

A small gasp escaped Leon's soft lips, and the man stepped forward himself to get a clearer view- there was no mistaking it, this was Jill Valentine, ex- S.T.A.R.S. member and survivor of the Arklay mansion incident; fellow survivor of Raccoon City.

The same Jill Valentine who later joined the BSAA as one of their most promising agents, working with contacts such as himself to eliminate biohazard threats. Chris's longtime partner, and close friend- Leon's own associate. She had disappeared more than two years ago… declared dead; her funeral had been held, her name added to the list of those who had died in the line of duty…

It didn't make sense for her to be standing right in front of him, inside of Chris's apartment, dressed and ready for a nice dinner out. None of it made sense at _all_.

"But _how_…"

The blonde stopped Kennedy right there- the evening was fading fast, nowhere near long enough for her to explain. She shook her head, a slender finger held up to her own parted, rose-pink lips.

"It's a long, _long_ story…but I _promise_ I'll catch you up. How about at the restaurant? We have dinner plans after all, right? Let's go."

Leon simply shrugged whilst the crimson-haired beauty beside him proceeded to nod her head in understanding, her cheerful smile refusing to falter. Chris breathed a sigh of relief, somewhat surprised by how well Jill had handled her grand-reveal. It was clear she was nervous, but Chris smiled secretly to himself, knowing she had everything under control… What a _woman_. Only Jill Valentine had the guts to put off something so unexplained, so critically relevant and remarkable- yet, it was completely appropriate to do so. Besides, since when were Leon and Claire invited over for story-time? At this point, it was Jill's call- and if Chris's guests were truly _that_ impatient, then Mr. Redfield could always provide a general summary to tide them over, if it came to such. However, Chris had a feeling that his guests were simply overjoyed to have her back; regardless of an explanation behind her unexpected reappearance.

Clearing his throat, Chris attempted to support Jill's judgment. Perhaps he could clear the air a bit- help with the atmosphere.

"I'm thinkin' Jay's down the street, just a few blocks from here. Bar, grill- can't go wrong."

Jill smiled quietly, knowing that with Chris, there was _no_ way her humorous suggestion was going unheard. She let out a thankful breath of air, pleased that she was off the hook for now- and almost instinctively, she moved beside Chris to seek additional comfort.

Chris's eager sister grinned, as the small apartment basked in silence for a few moments.

"S-Sure, sounds like a good choice! _Right_ Leon…?"

Leon's eyes remained fixed on the blonde enigma in front of him, unsatisfied without an answer- but Claire threateningly elbowed him in the ribs, and he coughed lightly.

"…Yeah. _Fantastic_."

The government agent tried his best to smile, his eyes softening slightly in understanding, and Claire smirked in approval. She liked to believe she was capable of taming her very own hardened warrior- and even though he'd changed over the years, inside, Claire knew he could never rid himself of that charming, sometimes bothersome, inner rookie she'd met back in Raccoon City.

As the positive support for his partner seemed to increase, the main host clapped his hands together, his dark eyes alive with anticipation. He glanced behind him, gently grasping Jill's hand before ushering his guests back out the door from which they had entered.

The group of survivors made their way out of the complex, chattering merrily, and though some minds were racing with questions, all was calm on the outside. When was the last time they'd gotten together, just for the heck of it? Went out to have a good time, catch up with friends and have _fun_? It was a small blessing in their busy lives- but not an opportunity that they would pass up. A normal circumstance for Claire and Leon to meet; a change from the hectic battles that Chris and Jill were used to fighting- what could be better?

Within a world full of pain, hatred, fear, and struggle- they could only truly be themselves with those who knew the truth. People just like them, who too had experienced the hidden terrors of a power-hungry industry. Their shared bond was the strongest shelter they had. And this they knew.

Stepping out into the cool, nighttime air, the relaxing breeze on Chris's skin reminded him that he was home- miles and miles from the blistering heat of Africa, the chaos and confusion of a bio-terrorist's master plan.

The moon was full, beautiful as it drenched the enveloping sky in a sweet, glowing light. No need for coats, yet comfortably temperate- it was a perfect night. Breathing in deep, Chris slowly began to readjust to where he _belonged_. Jill's calm blue eyes met his, and she gripped his hand tight, his restfulness spreading through her as well.

"Just a _few_ more blocks, I promise!"

Claire laughed as Chris yelled back to her, watching as he and Jill led the way. Leon trailed behind the female Redfield sibling, his cheeks growing flushed as he averted his eyes from the view- in her stunning red dress, Claire was certainly a sight. It was true she had changed since their first meeting, on the outside, at least- but Kennedy cared for her just the same, even more after years of such a reliable closeness. He still couldn't believe it- he'd turned down a Grand Ball at the White House to head to Jay's Bar & Grill with a few old friends. But he wouldn't have it any other way- this beat out fancy private parties any day, allowing Leon to be as free as a bird. A rare occurrence for one who seemed controlled by the very government he worked for, but it was well known- there was only one person who could curb Leon Scott Kennedy- and that was Claire Redfield.


	17. NOTICE! Dx

**Hello everyone! ;-; **

**/isn't dead!**

**OMG I've been gone forever. I am SO sorry. I've been on a super/mega long hiatus due to stress and other serious issues, but I hope to return to writing again! Reading over my stories I feel somewhat unhappy with them, so I might do some updating etc. ^^ But I'm back. D: **

**Planning on starting the new story ideas I had in mind, and definitely updating/improving "Just Can't Win" and "Waking Up"! Thank you for your support! I hope you all keep reading! :D**


End file.
